mis decisiones
by azathoth5
Summary: fue en realidad una buena decisión o una egoísta, lo que ice hay puede repararse pero no olvidarse, y eso es lo que quería, de no olvidar quien fue una vez el humano que cambio su mundo por otro, pero dejare mi huellas en este mundo, solo por simplemente por diversión.
1. de viaje a ¿equestria?

(Sonido de cámara grabando) ya estará grabando… espero que no lo borren cuando lo suba.

Hola soy Alex un chico de 18 años, medio alto, de pelo rojo, de piel blanca y los ojos o más bien un ojo azul y el otro verde, no hablare de eso es personal…Soy al atlético lo suficiente para tener algo de musculo, pero eso no es lo único que tengo…

Y unos se preguntaran ¿quién soy? ¿Que tengo en especial? ¿Soy alguien importante o conocido? No solo soy una persona normal que vez todos los días y posiblemente ni lo notes, no importa todo lo hacemos, importa más nuestro beneficio que otros, sé que muchos piensan eso de ellos y de otros, pero tanto personas que dicen eso resultan ser iguales, hasta yo posiblemente.

Dejando eso atrás, iremos a lo que importa, ¿y eso es? Mi historia, mi historia no es la típica que siempre escuchas, ni una que pueda pasar todos los días, la he viajar a otro mundo, no como las de estar cercas de la muerte y puedes ver el paraíso o el infierno, sino otro mundo al que ninguno puede llegar fácilmente, pero conmigo fue pura suerte.

Equestria, si como dije equestria, ese programa de televisión que pasa en las mañanas y en las tardes, me tomaran por loco, no los culpo, porque de todos modos ni me conocen algunos de ustedes y seguramente soy alguien intentando llamar la atención, a la misma vez sí y a la vez no, solo quiero que escuche mi historia para poder librarme de ella y quitarme este peso de encima.

¿Y cómo sucedió? Pues fue… creo que fue pura coincidencia o posiblemente mi destino.

Iniciare desde el principio desde que desperté hasta que cruce ese portal.

Fue una mañana normal, el sol salía por el horizonte y el cielo azul despejado… sonó un poco cursi, estaba descansando tranquilamente hasta que una mama cantante salvaje aparece.

-despierta, no seas flojito, hijo de tu mamaaa~~-contaba mi madre.

Nooo porque tiene que cantar…

-madre deja de cantar, te dije que se siente feo cuando me despiertas en la mañana-.

-que grosero, será mejor que te levante o no quieres ir a tu viaje-.

-si quiero, pero tengo flojera para levantarme… ya están las cosas preparados-.

-si está en la sala adentro de tu mochila-

-ok-me levanto de la cama-y por cierto me voy a llevar Ángel-.

Suspira mi madre-si lo llevas tendrás que cuidarlo y no sacarlo de la jaula-.

-escuchaste Ángel te poder llevar a la playa-

-*squeak* *squeak*-decía Ángel que era un ratón de color blanco.

-aun no entiendo cómo es que te permití tener un ratón en la mi madre con miedo al raton

-porque mi hermano le pareció absurdo, que no permitieran tener uno solo porque decía que le daría alergia y lo mataría… además es el segundo regalo que me da antes de irse-me puse triste

-si ya me acorde…-guardo algo de silencio-quieres algo de comer-.

-todavía hay tocino-

-si-

-pos a comer puerco y si me disculpa me voy a bañar-.

5 minutos y 2 canciones en el baño después…

Dspues de un baño busco mi ropa para el viaje-que llevare, neh para que la hago de emocione solo ponte lo que veas, mmmm esto servirá-mi ropa que llevaría era una camisa de manga largo de color rojo y un pantalón de color negro y sin olvidar mi confiable chamarra negra-aunque haga calor no me voy sin ti chamarrita-

-*squeak*-

Miro a Ángel-¿qué?, no es mi culpa que quiera mucho mi chamarra-dije abrazando mi chamarra

-*squeeeak*-

-si es cierto, me veo como loco hablando con un ratón-

-*squeeeeeeeak*-

-¡pos que tanto dices!-volteo atrás de mí y está mi madre viéndome extraño-…eh hola-

-si ya dejaste de hablar solo, ve a comer tu tocino-me entrega el plato con tocino y se retira del cuarto-

-bueno… tu no dirás nada capichi-le dije a Ángel.

-*squeak*-baja su cabeza.

-… pelearme con una ratón… creo que tendré que ir a un psicólogo, cuando me dé la gana-agarro jaula de Ángel-a hora a tu hotel Á el brazo para que sube en él y ponerlo en la jaula-el viaje decía que si podía llevar mascotas, a ver si te ven como uno jejeje-.

-*squeak*- Ángel cerraba su ojo y bajaba un poco su cabeza y orejas.

-lo siento, pero a ti te ven como plaga no como mascota… o como comida, alégrate que no comamos ratones aquí jejeje-.

Ángel mira el plato de comida que tenía-ha, se me olvido mi tocinito- miraba al Ángel con enojo- y usted por que no avisa sobre mi tocino-me da la espalda-¡NO ME IGNORES!... ya hice una escena aquí-

2 minutos después.

-¡YA TERMINE MI TOCINO! -le gritaba a mi madre, luego miraba la hora-¡ME LEVANTASTE POR NADA YA SON LAS 6:37…38 DIJO!-.

-deja de gritar que esto a lado-dijo algo enojada

-… y a hora que-

-ve la tele por mientras o checa que tengas todo bien-

-ok-

Habría la mochila para ver el contenido y sacaba un cuaderno donde anote todo lo que tenía que llevar.

-Haber… ropa lista, bóxer listo, pantalonera lista, comida listo, un libro si me atoja leer listo, toallas listas, celular… medio listo, una laptop, espera donde la deje, a si en la mesa-agarro la laptop y la meto en la mochila-a hora si listo, mmmm que falta, si la comida de Ángel y el permiso-.

A hora todo listo-miro un reloj de pared-las 6:55, pos cuanto me tarde, madre ya me puedes llevar-.

-¿no dijiste que salían a las 7:30?-

-es para llegar temprano y poder hablar con mis amigos-

-ok hijo, solo dejo calentar el carro, checa que lleves todo bien-

-si ya, ya cheque todo… solo me falto a Ángel del cuarto-salgo corriendo por Ángel-casi se me olvido de ti-

-*squeak* *squeak* *squeak* *squeak*-decía Ángel enfurecido.

-ya no le hagas de emoción, o sino no te alimento-.

-…-se quedó callado Ángel

-si eso pensé-

Escuche unos pitidos de auto que provenía de afuera.

-Ya nos habla, hay que ir-me llevaba a Ángel en la jaula y la mochila con mis cosa al auto.

-llevas todo-dijo mi madre.

-que si ya, me preguntas eso 49 veces-

-es para estar segura que lleves todo, y no hables con extraños y no te alejes del grupo, si te pierde llama un amigo para que te recoja, si es que no estás seguro de donde estas-

-está bien, lo hare, por dios me tratas como si tuviera 5 años-.

-me preocupo por ti, no te veré por 2 semanas-.

-si no piensa en eso, el tiempo pasara volando-.

Podía ver la prepa en frente de mí ya con los autobuses en medio de la carretera.

-Bueno madre, te veo en 2 semanas-

-adiós hijo, que te cuides bien-

-Si adiós-me bajo del auto-a que se me olvida Ángel- abro la puerta de atrás donde está su jaula y Ángel solo me miraba directamente a los ojos.

-no empiece, hazlo en otro momento-

-cuídate hijo-acelera el carro y se alejába.

-hola alex-dijo alguien que estaba atrás de mí.

-hola chino-

-¿oye vas a ir al viaje?-

-…no idiota. Solo vine a verlo con una mochila encima con mis cosas y mi mascota-enseñaba a Ángel.

-entonces no vas a ir-

-¡POS CLARO QUE LO HARE QUE ESTA PENDEJO O QUE!-

-jajajajaja-se reía como loco-solo preguntaba si ibas-

-¡POS QUE PREGUNTA MÁS PENDEJA!-

-JAJAJAJAJAAJA, bueno traes el permiso-

-claro o sino pa que venía-

-jeje, porque trajiste tu mascota, y más bien ¿porque un ratón?-

-si lo dejo en casa posiblemente lo mate mi madre, con una vez lo hizo con mi conejo-soltaba una lagrima de cocodrilo.

-¿qué le hizo?-

-… solo lo baño y baa se murió adentro de su cajita-.

-¿cómo se puede morir así?-

-yo que sé, por eso me lo traje o sino pasa lo mismo-. Agarraba la jaula con desesperación.

-los de tu salón quienes irán-

-la mayoría todos, pero muchos no pago y no podrán ir, y los que no aprobaron-.

EL GRUPO 317 PORFAVOR PRESENTARSE EN LA ENTRADA.

-me tengo que ir mi grupo ya sube al autobús-

Te veo a allá chino loco-

Empezaba a moverse como perro mojado y se jalaba los cabellos-… mendigo loco este-

EL GRUPO 314 PORFAVOR PRESENTARSE EN LA ENTRADA.

-Ese es mi grupo… si ya estoy en la entrada, ¡SIIIIII! Fui el primero, YAY, pero porque no está nadie-mi pregunta fue respondida con una estampida de mi grupo acercándose-a me van arrollar… solo me quito de en medio paquee la hago de emoció tres paso asía atrás y pasaba mis compañero a frente mío dando na corriente de aire levantando mi pelo-sí que vinieron con todo-.

-llego el bigote-dijo uno de mis compañeros llamado cesar.

-llego el matadito-le respondo.

-no soy matadito, yo si entrego mis trabajos-.

-si lo que diga el matadito-.

-oye Alex si vas a ir-dijo otro compañero llamado Carlos.

-que no vez que llevo mi mochila, si no fuera no estaría aquí-

-ooohhh yo que sé, puede que viniste a hacer las asesorías-.

-por lo que me dijeron no tengo que hacerlas, entonces me la pelan-.

-Todos los que irán al viaje denme sus permisos-dijo nuestro tutor.

Todo daba su permiso pero cuando se lo iba a dar me dice algo

-lo siento pero no puedes ir-

\- ¿eh? porque-

-reprobaste una materia y para ir al viaje necesitabas tener toda aprobadas-

-pero si me dijeron que pase todas-

-viniste el día de ayer-

-… no ese día me enferme del estómago-

-ese día dijeron de los que no iban por materias reprobadas, lo sentimos Alex pero no puede ir, y descuida se te devolverá el dinero que-.

-…viene aquí para al último no ir, odio mi vida, vamos Ángel directo a casa…-

-No puedo creer que no puede ir al viaje nomas porque reprobé una materia que supone que no reprobé, debí preguntar cual fue… pero paque si no puede ir al viaje-medé tengo en un puente de la carretera-espero que algo bueno pase-.

-*Squeak*-llamaba mi atención

-que pasa Ángel-

-*sqeuak **squeak*-volteaba su cabeza hacia abajo del puente.

-a ver que será… no veo nad ¡O POR DIOS 500 PESOS TIRADO!, pero están abajo del puente… vale la pena-salgo corriendo bajando del puente-debe estar aquí yo lo viiiiiii~~-

-*squeak*-

-bueno tú lo viste… pero me vale yo lo vi-

Ángel bajaba su cabeza.

-¡hay esta!-corro como si estuviera un campo de flores-soy feliz~~~ ¡ah! Casi piso caca…pa padre-agarro el billete-y si es un billete de 500, esto no puede ser mejor-agarro el billete con fuerza-… ok todavía no pasa algo malo, bueno hay irse Ángel que nos espera la casa-procedía a irme, pero una luz morada impidió que me fuera por el interés.

-¿pero qué?-volteo hacia atrás-¿qué es eso?... espera eso es un portal… o es que esto drogado, y eso que no uso drogas-lo miraba con determinación-será una broma o una ilusión mía… si fuera una ilusión, no hubiera brillado cuando estuve de espaldas… y si fuera broma pos les salió mal jejeje-.

Guardaba un momento de silencio-… pero si es real debe llevarme a otra parte del mundo o universo… je, creo que debo aprovecharlo esto es algo que no pasa todo los días, tu que piensas Ángel-.

-*Squeak **squeak*-giraba su cabeza lado a lado.

-de todo modo no te hare caso, yo iré-caminaba hacia el portal-porque ya estoy cansado de esta vida y de las personas, además tengo lo necesario para sobrevivir por un rato, de ahí me las arreglo como pueda-sonrió antes de cruzar el portal-hasta luego mundo portal se cerró al momento que la cruce.

Luego el portal se abrió de otra parte desde el cielo y salgo cayendo saliendo de él.

-¡eeeeel!... ¡AH NO JODAS PORQUE DESDE EL CIELO!,! ANGEL!-miraba la jaula que aun la tenía agarrado con un ratón volando el ella-!HAY TE SACO!-

-*SQUEAK*-intentaba alejarse de mi mano.

-¡NO SEAS MIEDOSO, O QUE QUIERES QUE NO TE PUEDAS SALIR CUANDO CALLEMOS AL LAGO!-le señalaba desde abajo un lago en medio de un bosque-¡YA TE TENGO, ADIOS JAULA!-la ventaba lejos-¡A HORA CUANDO ESTEMOS EN EL LAGO SALIMOS RAPIDO COMO PODAMOS!-.

Estaba tan miedoso que no entendía lo que le decía.

-bueno, fue bonito mientras duro… ¿espera eso es un castillo?-observaba a lo dejos un castillo que estaba en una montaña- oye se me hace familiar…-miro un pueblo que estaba cercas de un lago pasando por un bosque-no…no no nonono, ¡estoy en equestria! ¡En equestria!, no esto sí que va ser entretenidooo- dije todo felizmente loco.

Caemos en el lago levantado el agua casi 4 metros, el golpe fue duro pero no me dejo inconsciente, intento salir del lago sin darle caso al dolor del golpe.

Salí del lago Respirando todo agitado-creo que… no fue… la mejor llegada que tuve-me tire directo en el césped mirando hacia arriba, viendo todavía el portal abierto- y todavía no se cierra… espero que nadie me hubiera visto pasar por eso-.

Escuche como algo salió del lago y era mi ratón Ángel.

-creo que no será fácil librarme de ti no amigo, jejeje-

-…-solo se quedó callado y caminaba directo a mi dedo para luego morderlo.

-¡ha! Porque me muerde-.

Se me queda viendo.

-bueno ya, ya entiendo no tienes que regañarme-.

-*squeak*-

-buena pregunta, ¿qué tenemos que hacer? Pues ir al pueblo de aquí… aunque si vamos hay la posibilidad de que no nos reciban bien… pero si nos quedamos en el bosque puede que nos encuentre unos de esas manticora o timberwolf, pero me puedo encontrar con zecora y residirme un rato con ella… se me olvido sobre la CMC, vistan a zecora cada rato…-me quede un rato pensado-casi en toda salgo perdiendo de una manera u otro-

-ya que vamos al pueblo, solo tengo que no decir sus nombre o sino, me cae el ejército equestriano-me levanto del césped y recojo a Ángel-… pero si estoy equestria que tiempo será, bueno de temporada… cuando vi el pueblo creo que vi un castillo, que bueno que paso ya eso o sino creo que tendría que enfrentarme a tirek…-

-jejeje, creo que no sería normal que actuara tan tranquilo en este tipo de situación, pero quien dijo que yo era normal en todo el caso-.

-*squeak*-

-si yo también estoy nervioso pero ansioso-camino así donde está el pueblo atravesando el bosque-solo espero que no me reciban con lanzas en el cuello-dije con una sonrisa de felicidad y a la vez de nervios.

Fin de trasmisión….

.

.

.

.


	2. debi ir al hospital

(Sonido de cámara encendiéndose)… lo siento no puedo tener esto grabando mucho tiempo se le acaba la bateria… y al igual la memoria… iniciare donde se detuvo…

.

.

.

-No pensé que este bosque fuera tan ¡GRANDE!-estaba cansa de camina, y como llevaba la ropa mojada más la mochila el peso me estaba matando-porque diablo no me toco aparecer en el bosque, pero noooo tenía que caer desde el cielo caer un lago y tener que caminar así el ¡PUTO PUEBLO!…-

-*squeak*-

-usted no se queje que no tiene que cargar nada-suspiro-porque me duelo tanto lo cabeza-me toco la cabeza donde sentía el golpe y al mirar mi mano vi que tenía sangre-a carajo estoy sangrado… milagro que no me desmayado ase tiempo más cuando caí al lago-noto un letrero con una escritura que no entendía.

-me imagino que es el letrero de poniville… espero también que puedan hablar mi idioma por que con eso jeroglíficos no entiendo ni papas-miro con cuidado para ver los ciudadanos-ok a ver… nada inusual, ponis con alas y cuernos, en un mundo mágico donde no conoces la palabra intimidad por llevar nada debajo… lo normal-miro algo que se me hace familiar-hay no es donde trabaja pinkie pie…y se me olvido el nombre del lugar-.

En el puesto vi como salía un poni rosa que llevaba un caño de fiesta-si lleva el caño no es nada bueno, nada, nada bueno… para mi claro-cruzo cuidosamente para que nadie me vea-pero de todo modo ella me vera y querrá una fiesta de bienvenido o de amigos, pueda que primero conozca ella y luego me presenta a su amigas para que me acepte y no haiga problemas… dudo que pase eso, he visto muchos fanfic para que pase algo bueno-me desanime un poco.

-*squeak*-me hablaba desde mi bolsillo.

-que pasa-me quede viendo por un rato-mmm flutteshy no sería mala idea, solo por una razón es muy tímida y algo miedosa… con solo verme saldría volando y tendrá problemas con su amigas, ¡aahhh! Le pienso de mas pero así soy-me sacudía la cabeza sin darle caso mi herida- ¡ah!-miro mi mano con sangre-estoy sangrando mucho en verdad, no tengo opción más que ir con una de ellas…-

-… twilight ¡twilight! es cierto puedo ir con ella, de toda ellas es la que usa la lógica y la más consiente en todo lo que hace, pueda que tenga como tutora a celestia pero eso es de menos, por a hora, si la convenzo que no soy una amenaza, me ayudara que celestia no me mande a la luna-.

-pero ella es princesa a hora, eso sí es un problema, sin embargo no usa mucho su título de princesa, eso es una ventaja… solo espero que no tenga soldados jeje-.

-*squeak*-

-mm, a me olvide de ti por tercera vez jeje, por cierto me arias un favor-

-¿*squeak*?-ladeaba su cabeza.

-si vez a un pegaso de color amarillo y crin rosa intenta hablar con ella, convénzala que no soy una amenaza o que soy bueno, y no te preocupes ella tiene una habilidad de poder hablar con los animales -

-squeak-asiente con su cabeza.

-en si verdad no esperaba que fueras muy inteligente-me mira de mala cara-lo siento pero es verdad-me pongo más serio-si quiero que no me pase nada, ¿tengo que ir directo al castillo o dejar que venga hacia y hablar con ellas? La segunda diría yo, la primera no me da buena espina en verdad… bueno tampoco la segunda pero es más confiable, si es que no hago nada-.

-bueno al riesgo-salgo de mi escondite y camino hacia el pueblo atravesando el puente que lo conectaba, era obvio su reacciones de miedo, sorpresa o curiosidad por ser una creatura nueva para ellos, hasta un monstro el peor de los caso.

-¡CORRAN VIENE UN MONSTRO-dijo una de la multitud

-¡LLAME A LAS GUARDIANAS O LA GUARDIA REAL!-.

… si era de esperarse, me detengo en medio del pueblo, todo salía corriendo por el pánico, todavía no hago nada y ya está de paranoicos o acusándome de malvado con solo verme… no lo dudo ya han pasado con muchas cosas en este pueblo, discord, tirek, trixie y una osa menor, y eso que los dos últimos no son en realidad malos.

…

…

Tu sonrisa Tan resplandeciente, a mi corazón deja en cantado...

Cuando se les ocurrirá venir ya me canse de cantar.

-¡NO TE MUESVAS MONSTRO!-grito un pegaso con armadura.

-Genial tenía que venir los soldaditos-, me rodeaban para que no pudiera escapara o intentar hacer algo

-¿¡quién eres o que eres!?-pregunta el mismo pegaso de la armadura.

Miento sobre mi o le dijo la verdad… no esto ligado a decir la verdad en todo caso pero… neh les mentiré a ver qué pasa- soy un príncipe lelouch vi Britania y soy un ser humano-hago una reverencia para haber si se lo tragan.

-¿humano? no tiene aspecto de ser un príncipe-sospechaba el guardia.

-no esto ligado a vivir una vida de lujo, un príncipe, rey o reina, puede vivir como ellos quieran, vivir como sus súbitos y unir cadenas de confianza entre sus ciudadanos-.

-¿y porque no llevas guardias contigo?-todavía sospechaba.

Este guardia sí que pregunta.

-por es innecesario-

-¿qué?-

-¿por qué tendría que refugiarme en mi soldados?, seria cobarde en enfrentar a un enemigo sin mostrar mi rostro, dejar en riesgo mi propios súbitos solo por mi bienestar, sería un mal gobernante por eso-.

-…si es cierto que usted es un príncipe, tendremos que escoltarlo con nosotros para presentar con la princesas-se ponía más calmado, pero aun tenia desconfianza-¡soldado bajen armas!-.

Bueno esto fue interesante… y algo malo, se adelantó los hechos, esperaba ir primero con las mane 6 y de ahí presentarme a las princesas… ¿por qué no se presentaron ellas? ¿Habrá pasado algo?

Los guaridas me escoltaba hacia el tren, los ponis que me veían aun seguían asustado hasta algunos de los guaridas, me veo realmente amenazante, más bien me temía por ser desconocido.

-lo sentimos si no pueda viajar en primera clase "príncipe"-me dijo el mismo guardia que me escoltaba.

-como dije no soy alguien que le guste lo lujoso, ni de trata como si fuera un dios-.

-si hubiera más nobles o príncipes como usted mejoraría un poco este lugar-.

-si lo hubiera el avance que ustedes tienen mejoraría, pero este no es el caso-.

-sigamos conversando dentro del bajón, solo estaremos nosotros 2-

-3 si cuentas a mi compañero-le muestro a Ángel- Ángel mi mascota más confiable y leal que tengo y descuida el no muerde-muerde mi dedo-¡ah!... solo si no está de buenas-.

-je, para ser un príncipe eres extraño-.

-me gusta más el término único-.

-ya no hay que retrasarnos sube…-.

Me he ganado un poco su confianza, pero no servirá, al servirle a la princesa celestia y ser leal a ella será difícil que me ayude en este asunto… algo debió pasar a las mane 6 para que no esté en el pueblo… pueda que sea una suposición pero no confió que sea realmente bueno.

Dios como le pienso tanto sobre un asunto, pero es lo que me mantiene no aburrido y pueda buscar una solución a lo que pueda… princesas, buscaran la manera para que yo vuelva a mi mundo, si les dijo que vengo de otro mundo lo harán y este "viaje" será en vano.

Pero tampoco busco quedarme para siempre… o si, pueda que esta "historia" que se está creando sea parte de ella, o sea un fenómeno que no debió pasar, pero si no pasara, no estaría aquí, mas este mundo no existiría, al ser un programa de niñas pequeñas sería ilógico que realmente este aquí… estar enfermo y alucinar todo esto, que estoy en equestria, ver equestria y sentirla como si estuviera en ella.

Pero no estaría totalmente cuerdo como horita…estoy perdiendo la vista… no puede ser la sangre.

-oye guardia-.

-que pasa joven príncipe-.

-tiene medico aquí-.

-si en la parte de otras de vagón ¿qué pasa?-.

Toco mi cabeza y le muestro la sangre-si no le habla pueda que muera en este vagón…-caigo inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre.

.

.

.

Eso me pasa por no ir primero al hospital y no tendría que pasar todo esto.

-doctor ¿en verdad estará bien?-pregunta una voz femenina y sonaba preocupada.

-no se preocupe princesa solo tuvo pérdida de sangre, no hay daño grave parte de su cuerpo, y la herida de su cabeza era leve pero, al no cerrarla tuvo la pérdida de responde una voz masculina.

-gracias, puede avisarme cuando despierte el joven-

-como ordene princesa-. Se escucha una puerta abriéndose y luego cerrándose.

Esa voz debe ser celestia, al menos llegue al castillo, con una herida que casi me mata jeje,

-veo que ya se despertó-dijo un unicornio de color café y crin del mismo color.

-como escuche sonido me desperté de inmediato-.

-disculpe si le interrumpimos su sueño-

-no descuide, puedo preguntar dónde estoy-pueda que lo sepa pero debo preguntar.

-está en el castillo de las princesas en cantelot-.

Bueno llegue jeje… espera y Ángel –oiga cuando me trajeron no tenía un ratón blanco conmigo-.

-por lo que recuerdo, no si lo pregunta-.

Donde se metió esa mugre ratón… solo espero que no esté en problemas.

-le avisare a la princesa que ya estas despierto, puede descansar por mientras, si necesita algo puede hablar a nuestra enfermera-.

-está bien, gracias-se retira el doctor dejando en la enfermera sola conmigo.

Solo me meto en problemas y eso que solo llevo un día aquí… je, esa enfermera esta algo asustada… tengo hambre, ¿estará bien si le pido comida? El alimento que consume es diferente a lo que como… y se llevaron mi mochila, genial simplemente genial… que bueno que no llevo carne porque si lo está revisando estaría muerto ya.

-pero princesa no creo que sea seguro que entre con esa criatura que no conocemos-dice una voz conocida, debe ser twilight.

-no te preocupe mi querida alumna estoy segura que no peligro-dice celestia,

-si no preocupes twilight, si intenta algo lo golpeare hasta dejarlo inconsciente-dijo con seguridad… me imagino que es raimbow dash.

-no será necesario, unos de los guardias me dijo que es un príncipe, podemos hablar con el civilizadamente-.

-un príncipe-dice una voz refinada-debo verme bien si quiero dar una buena imagen-rarity…dar buena imagen o busca como pareja solo por ser de la realeza… dios hasta yo ya me creo mi propia mentira.

-¡¿creen que le guste la fiesta?! ¡Si le gusta aremos una fiesta con globos, juegos, pastel!, ¡y será mi amigo! ¡Le daré una fiesta de bienvenida y de amigo será doble fiesta! ¡Será una súper dupe fiesta!-dijo con alegría, esa es pinkie pie sin duda.

-pinkie pie no levante la voz… puede molestarlo-dijo una voz casi inaudible, flutteshy seguro, y la siguiente esss…

…es…

Es…

¡Que hable coño!

-si es cierto pinkie pie es mejor dejarlo tranquilo para que descanse-dijo una voz con acento de vaquero, y Apple Jack.

Bueno al menos se dónde estaba

Abren la puerta pasa celestia y mane 6, todas se sorprende por mi aspecto menos celestia y twlight, y la primera en hablar es celestia.

-buenos días joven príncipe soy la princesa celestia, es un gusto conocerlo-dice celestia en un tono maternal.

-el gusto es mío soy lelouch vi Britania, lo siento si no puedo dar una reverencia asi usted princesa-.

-no es realmente necesario, y dígame como se siente-dijo celestia un tanto preocupada.

-en que me duela cabeza por una herida, lo demás esta bien-está respondo.

Twilight se enoja por la forma de responderle a la princesa.

-¿de dónde proviene joven príncipe?-pregunta celestia.

-vengo de muy lejos demasiado lejos-.

-¿qué tan lejos es su reino?-

-tan lejos que nunca se llegaría por agua ni por cielo-.

-¿entonces como llego usted aquí?- pregunta twilight.

Aquí mejor no les miento-saben sobre un portal que apareció en el cielo- asiente con la cabeza-vengo de ese portal que se abrió-.

-entonces tú fuiste lo que callo en el cielo-. Pregunta twilight sorprendida.

-sí, y les aseguro que no vengo con malas intenciones o acciones-.

Las mane 6 pone una cara de insegura, dudaban de mi palabra, de repente el pelo de flutteshy se movía y en el salió un ratón blanco, se aventó sin dudarlo hacia a mi asustando a flutteshy por su acción.

-¡no! espera ratoncito-dijo flutteshy temerosa, intentando atrapar el ratón en el aire.

-¡Ángel!-lo atrapo en el aire-en donde estaba está preocupado por ti-.

-*Squeak*- mordía mi dedo.

-¡ah! Que forma de recibirme…pero lo bueno que está bien-le acariciaba a cabeza.

-disculpa el animalito es suyo-dijo flutteshy dejando un poco su timidez.

-si es mi mascota y mi compañero-le respondí.

-te gusta los animalitos-dijo flutteshy con unos ojos brillosos.

-si me gustan en especial los ratones-.

Me agarro más confianza flutteshy eso es bueno.

-bueno joven lelouch lo dejaremos que descanse, lo veremos en la mañana-se despedía celestia.

-hasta mañana princesa-salía de la habitación.

Bueno… todavía sigo vivo jeje, sí que función eso de lelouch, pero cuanto tiempo dure, llegara un momento en que sepan mi verdadero nombre y no lo tomara muy bien… un día en equestria y ya vi a las princesas esta serán una vacaciones interesantes.

Fin de las trasmisión….

.

.

.

.


	3. mentiras al full

(sonido de camara grabando) bien ya está… es…y t…endo pr…..más p.a…..r gen..

(golpes en el micro) e..a co.a ya lo siento por ese problema… necesitare otra cámara, pero no puedo salir sin que me encuentre…

Prosigamos…

.

.

.

-Porque no puedo ver nada… así… seguro es un sueño, pero porque en uno que no veo… y tampoco puedo mover… genial hasta lo sueños tengo problemas…-lentamente recupero la vista-eso es un cielo o ¿es un muro pintado? Ya es un cielo ya vi un pájaro… que eso lo que ¡AH!-me levanto de volada-¡mugre pájaro cango! Aunque sea un sueño que asco-me limpiaba la gracias de un pajarito que me callo en la cara-si en los zapatos era de buena suerte entonces de que es en la cara ¡DE PUTA MALA SUERTE!...-miraba el paisaje que me mostraba mi mente.

El lugar era puro césped no se veían arboles por alrededor, solo uno que estaba en medio de él y flores que lo rodeaban-je lo que crea mi mente aunque me gustaría que hubiera más arboles alrededor y unos cuantos animalitos-

Caminaba directo al árbol para verlo mejor de cercas, era tan grande el árbol que tapaba a las flores y no le llegaran mucho sol, se podía escuchar algunas aves dentro del árbol cantando-bueno tampoco es tan malo el sueño-

-y usted lo ha dicho joven lelouch-dijo una voz femenina, no tengo que ser adivino de saber quién es… es

… ¿espera quien es ella?

Veo un pegaso de color blanco y crin color rojo escarlata y una cutie mark de un corazón con una flecha en medio.

-ok estoy en un sueño o me mandaron en otro lado…si cierro mi ojo pueda que se valla-cierro mi ojo para ver si se fue y luego los abro-creo que ya-giraba mi cabeza a todo lado para ver si se fue-ok… no conozco ningún poni con ese aspecto, mmm una jugada de mi propio cerebro ja te gane-

-usted es el príncipe lelouch- pregunta una voz femenina, otra voz espero que no sea otra bro… no ya no es.

-sí, con quien tengo el honor de presentarme-gro a donde estaba luna y doy una reverencio ante ella.

-soy la princesa luna, princesa de la noche-se presentaba formalmente.

-y a que se debe su visita, princesa de la noche-

-puede decirme luna, vengo a presentarme ante usted, no tuve la oportunidad de presentarme formalmente frente usted- ya no me agrada que me trate como realeza.

-mejor dejemos la formalidades, en otra ocasión, le interesaría hablar-.

Luna se quedó un poco confundida, pero acepto mi oferta-de que quiere hablar príncipe lelouch-.

-dígame lelouch-ya me estoy casando de este personaje…-quiero saber quién eran la 6 ponis que acompañaban a celestia-pueda que sepa, pero debo tener una cuartada si de repente dijo sus nombre.

-son las portadoras de la harmonía, quienes han protegido el reino de equestria de todo mal-aún me respondía muy formal.

-por cierto que le parece este paisaje-.

Luna no se esperaba esa pregunta-realmente es muy hermoso, he visto mucho sueños y ninguno esta tan hermoso que este-.

-si pero sería más hermoso si fuera de noche-luna me mira de repente, llame su atención-con las estrellas brillando en el cielo nocturno y una luna en su totalidad cubriendo todo el cielo-.

-en verdad le gusta las noches-.

-sí, muy pocos saben el valor de la noche, piensan que es algo terrorífico-luna se ponía triste, debo cambiar mis palabras- y pueda que sí, pero eso su belleza-se sorprende-cada cosa tiene su propia belleza, como una oruga, no le toman en cuenta por que no tiene belleza alguna, pero al transformarse en mariposa todo lograr ver su hermosura en sus alas, que escondía en ese pequeñas oruga-miro a luna-las noches esconde su belleza para quienes en verdad la quieren ver, no mires abajo sino arriba-miro al cielo al igual luna y de repente se trasformó en una noche como la describir antes.

-… no me esperaba-miro a luna quien se cubría con su melena y se oían sollozos…chin ya la ice llorar…-pasa algo luna-.

Aún seguía cubriéndose pero me respondió-si estoy bien… solo que… fue algo hermoso lo que dijo-mostraba su rostro-para ser sincera usted fue el primero de decir algo bueno de la noches, aunque sobre que es terrorífico es su propia belleza no ayuda de mucho-se tapaba la boca con su cascos al reír.

-je lo siento-la regué en eso…

-pero toda lo demás fue hermoso… quisieras quedarme un poco mas pero tiene que despertad para que puedas hablar con mi hermana-.

Luna extendía sus alas y se cubría en sí misma, desapareciendo y dejando algunas plumas azules oscuras.

Creo que es momento que yo también-se cerraba mis ojos en espera de poder despertar.

-… ya desperté-abro mis ojo y estaba en la camilla-si ya desperté…y esto-en mi camilla tenía dos plumas de color azul-¿entro a mi sueño o entro a mi habitación?... bueno ya me siento mejor solo a ver si me dejan que me levante-intento levantarme pero me lo impide la enfermera.

-no debes levantarte, todavía debes descansar-.

-pero debo a ir con la princesa celestia-.

-no puedes, aun estas en reposos si te pasa algo-

-no iré solo, me puede acompañar si me pasa algo-.

-no creo que sea buena idea-dice la enfermera un poco dudosa.

-no te preocupe solo iré y regresaremos en seguida-intentaba convencerla.

Aún seguía en duda-está bien, pero cuando termine regresaremos-dijo la enfermera.

-está decidido iré los dos-

-*squeak*-decía Ángel desde la cama.

-… los 3… perdón Ángel- recojo a Ángel y luego muerde mi dedo- ¡ah!... como te gusta morder dedos-.

Me levanto de la camilla y se cae la cobija que me tapaba mi cuerpo que está desnudo, la enfermera ve mi cuerpo y se sonroja al verme y se voltea.

-lo siento pero tuvimos que quitarle la ropa, porque venía mojada-dijo avergonzada.

-no… no descuide culpa mía por no tener mucho cuidado-dije avergonzado, tapándome con la cobija las parte nobles.

(Pensamiento de la enfermera)- ¡o por dios! lo acabo de verlo desnudo… su cuerpo no está nada mal, ¡pero que esto pensado solo soy una enfermera él es un príncipe! ¡No tendría ninguna posibilidad con el!... ¡pero que esto pensando!-.

-creo que me pueda conseguir algo de ropa-le pregunta a la enfermera sacándola de su transe.

-¿eh?... ¡SI, SI PUEDO SOLO ESPERE UN RATON!... ¡DIJO UN RATO!-salía de la habitación sonrojada.

-creen que soy un príncipe, enamore una yegua… a hora que, dominare toda equestria jejeje… pueda que lo intente-Ángel me muerde mi dedo-¡ah! ¿Qué?-se me queda viendo-ah sobre dominar equestra solo lo dije no lo hare-le acariciaba la cabeza y todavía me seguía viendo me mala cara-uy que desconfiado.

De repente alguien tocaba la puerta-pase-la puerta se abría y entraba la misma enfermera.

-volvió muy rápido-susurre.

la enfermera pasaba a otro lado donde está mi camilla y saca en uno cajones una bata de hospital

-… por eso volvió-.

Se acercaba a mí-aquí tienes-dijo la enfermera sin verme a la cara con un rostro rojísimo.

-gracias… puede darte vuelta que necesito ponérmela-.

-¡co! ¡Como quería príncipe!-se da la vuelta.

Me pongo la bata de hospital, era algo pequeña pero cubría parte de mi cuerpo, y la parte de atrás también-ya estoy listo vamos Ángel mordededos-le extiendo la mano y la quito de inmediato-esta vez no me mordiste… sigues así y te hare algo que te acordaras-le extiendo la mano y esta vez no me muerde-.

Giro a ver la enfermera-vamos enfermera-.

-si hay voy príncipe-.

-solo dígame lelouch-le giño un ojo a siendo que se sonrojara más.

-está bien princ… lelouch-se sonrojaba sin poder más.

Mejor cuidado lo que hago o sino enamorare todas la yeguas de aquí jeje.

Al salir de la habitación, estaban dos guardias que custodiaban la puerta que Salí uno era unicornio y el otro era pegaso que se me hace familiar…

-enfermera le dijimos que no dejara que saliera-dijo el unicornio de color negro.

-disculpe, lo que pasa es…-la enfermera no podía responder.

-lo que pasa que necesito ver a la princesa de inmediato-le respondo al unicornio.

-… si ese es el caso, lo escoltaremos hasta la sala del trono, "príncipe"-dijo el pegaso entre comillas.

-veo que todavía no le convence que soy de la realeza, pegaso-

-me llamo fire storm, general del escuadrón 7 de la guardia real de la princesa el pegaso de color blanco y melena de color entre negro y rojo.

-entonces es un gusto conocerlo general fire storm, se tomaría la molestia de escoltarme hasta la sala del trono-.

-seguro, solo sígame…-.

Este pegaso sí que es cabeza dura, pero se nota que gane algo de confianza aunque solo sea por una mentira… una audiencia con las princesas que les diré… para ser sincero no pensé llegar demasiado lejos con esto jeje.

A hora que los pienso parezco al fanfic de "un psicópata en equestria" pero de lugar de decir la verdad dijo puras mentiras… ¿poder llegar demasiado lejos? No soy alguien que sea inteligente de por sí, solo me baso de mi propia lógica retorcida y maniática.

Una cosa que no he pensado es la posibilidad de nunca volver… es algo que no pensé, pero vine a este lugar porque estaba cansado de mi vida, no era miserable o severo mi pasado, en algunas parte…pero siempre halle la forma de salir adelante, aun cuando murió mi hermano seguí sin problemas, mientras que mi familia se quedó en el pasado, todo ellos…

¿En realidad soy alguien sin sentimiento? Aunque fui al funeral de mi hermano llore por él, pero al día siguiente, seguí como antes y mis padre lloraron por meses… mucho dicen que esa persona no muere porque esta con dios y está en nuestro corazones y memorias, pero conmigo esta en dos formas, en mi ratón Ángel y… en mi ojo derecho.

-llegamos príncipe lelouch vi Britania-dijo fire storm

En frente de mi estaba una puerta tan grande que medía 4 metros de alto, Y se abría lentamente, pasamos los 2 guardias la enfermara y yo… y en Ángel que me acorde de él, dentro de la sala de trono, donde estaba celestia con su alumna y sus amigas, algo tenia entre… pesuñas y era mi mochila.

-princesa celestia trajimos al príncipe lelouch vi Britania-dijo fire storm dando una reverencia ante la princesa.

Dios me siento como si estuviera en code geass.

-gracias soldados, puede retirarse-todo se retiran menos yo-no es necesario que se retire, señorita pure heart-se dirigía a la enfermera.

-gracias por la oferta pero será mejor que me retire-dijo heart dando una última reverencia y salía de la sala de trono.

Solo estábamos celestia, yo y las mane 6-a que se debe tu presentación príncipe lelouch-dijo celestia con su habitual voz celestial.

-vine para que si me vuelve mis cosas-miraba donde estaban las mane 6 con mi mochila.

-no podemos entregárselo-dijo twilight-no sabemos que lleva en el-

-les aseguro que no llevo nada peligroso conmigo-dije con una voz tranquila parecido al de celestia.

-¿y porque hay que confía en ti?-dijo raimbow dash en forma de amenaza.

-… porque yo fui traído a la fuerza a este lugar-.

-cuando dijiste que venias desde el portal no fue por tu propia voluntad-pregunto celestia.

-no vine por mi propia voluntad, estaba yo de viaje para otro reino, pero el portal apareció de la nada y me absorbió-sigue, sigue creando puras mentiras disque príncipe.

Al parecer toda creía en mi palabra pero, había una que no applejack… ella es el elemento de la honestidad nada puede escapar de ella, puedo intentar algo pero dudo que resulte.

-bueno joven príncipe le entregaremos su cosas pero con la condición que alguien le acompañe-

-gracias su majestad-.

Ríe un poco-es un gran alago de su parte, pero solo dígame celestia-.

-entonces no sera molestia que solo me llame lelouch-

-entonces mis queridas ponis quien acompañara al joven lelouch-

En ese momento twilight, pinkie pie y rarity querían hablar primero, pero les gano

-Yo me ofrezco princesa-dijo applejack sin dejarme de mirar.

-pero applejack-le dice twilight-estás de acuerdo, dejarías un rato la granja-

-descuida suga cube, sé que mi hermano y hermana appleboom puede la granja solos-dijo applejack en su típico tono de vaquero.

Tenía que hablar gusto ella… aunque si empiezo primero con applejack, me ganaría su confianza aunque ella sepa que miento, ¿pero cómo? Tendré que idear algo que me ayude que me crea en toda mis mentiras.

Fin de la tramision…..

.

.

.

.

… se fue ese Alex… ok esto es respuesta a algunos de los reviews

Thousandton Remade: gracias, gracias en verdad no me los merezco (todo dejan de aplaudir)… que obediente…. Bueno la primera- ¿twilight es princesa? Sí. ¿En qué temporada estamos? Final de la temporada 4. ¿Raiz cuadrada de 1?emmm espera (media hora después) en tantos intento te puedo decir que es… no sé cómo hacerla :p ¿Continuaras? Eso depende. ¿Saldrá Luna? Pensé que decía saldrías con luna XD… aquí te responde la pregunta._: Jacky es applejack esta no la respondo porque no es pregunta … :p


	4. una platica con applejack

(Sonido de cámara grabando) aquí de nuevo… se ve que muchos se interesaron en esta historia… pero le aseguro que esto…

(Silencio)…. Lo siento… empezare a contarles

.

.

.

Estaba yo con mi compañera applejack de camino a nuestra habitación, los dos, en una sola habitación… y no fue decisión mía.

Flashback…

-está segura applejack, dejarías por un rato tu familia-dijo celestia preocupada por la decisión de applejack.

-estoy muy segura princesa y además conoceremos un poco el príncipe y yo-dijo applejack

-me quedaría pero, dudo que spike dure estando solo en el castillo-dijo twilight.

-yo tengo que cuidar mis animalitos, de seguro tendrán hambre-dijo flutteshy.

-¡yo tengo que organiza una fiesta secreta!-dijo pinkie pie-¡para alguien secreto! ¡Y ser su amigo secre!-no pudo terminar porque rarity le tapó la boca con su casco.

-lo que quiso decir querida es que también se tiene que ir también-dijo rarity, con su típico tono elegante.

-y yo tengo que practica mis geniales acrobacias-dijo raimbow dash tan presumida como siempre.

-entonces chicas lo veré en un par de días-dijo applejack, abrazando a sus 5 amigas.

Fin del flashback…

Bueno eso no explica porque estamos en una sola habitación… resulta que fue applejack quien decidió eso, la princesa nos tenía ya una habitación para los dos separados, pero, applejack se le ocurrió la fantástica idea de los dos en uno, ok esto parece para una escenas perfecta para un clop… me alegro que no soy uno…

… aún tengo hambre, lo bueno que tengo mi mochila y hay tengo mi comida, la mala, tengo un poni que no me dejara de seguir, por un cierto tiempo… de una manera tengo que convencerla, de una manera ganar su confianza… odio cuando no soy lo suficientemente inteligente para la ocasión, lo siento lelouch deshonre tu nombre en vano… o no.

-aquí será su habitación "príncipe" y la de su compañera-dijo fire storm, este no se cree que sea príncipe todavía… pos tiene razón en algo-y por cierto ten esto-me entrega una vendas-la enfermera dijo que te lo cambies cada 7 horas-.

-si la vez dile que gracias-entramos applejack y yo a nuestra habitación…no fuera impulso de idiotez… en que estaba…así, era una habitación sencilla no muy elegante, habían dos camas separado en paralelo, me alegro pensé que tendrá que compartí cama con applejack jeje, dos muebles pequeños… dudo que quepa mi ropa hay, un espejo y una puerta que me imagino que es un baño.

-*squeak*- me habla Ángel.

-pasa algo-se tocaba el estómago, que lindo~~-tienes hambre-asentía con la cabeza.

Agarro mi mochila y la puse en la cama, buscaba lo que sería la comida de Ángel.

-que es lo que busca-me pregunta applejack.

-estoy buscando el alimento de Ángel mi ratón-lo señalo-desde que llegamos no hemos comida nada-.

Applejack aún me mira con desconfianza… será un largo días.

-por cierto Ángel ¿es macho o hembra?-… no esperaba eso.

-… ya que lo pregunta nunca supe su género en realidad-

De repente Ángel se puso histérico y azotaba la cama con su cola… creo que se enojó.

-¡*SQUEAK*! ¡*SQUAEK *! ¡*SQUEAK*! ¡*SQUEAK*!-azotaba más la cama.

-creo que se enojó-dijo Applejack,

¿Tú crees?

Ángel deja de azotar la cama y me da la espalda.

… es macho, como lo se… en la forma que actúa, definitivamente es macho, más porque es muy pequeño para ser ratona jeje.

-es macho te aseguro-.

-¿y cómo lo sabes?-.

-en la forma que se comporta- ángel gira al verme pero seguía dándome la espalda, en la mochila saco una bolsa que era la comida de Ángel-si sigues así no te daré tu comida Ángel-saco una fresa y se las extiendo.

Duda un poco se resigna y se come la fresa.

-veo que eres bueno con los animales-

Esto lo llamas bueno…-no soy tan bueno, pero me gusta acariciarlo cuando puedo-acaricio la cabeza de Ángel mientras come.

Dejo que Ángel coma y busco mi propia comida, haber tengo 3 rufles, 2 palomitas, unas 3 sodas de sabor y 4 loncheras… no sobreviviré más de 3 días…y más en que servirán mis palomitas aquí no hay microondas… y además el billete que encontré no servirá de nada aquí… me sonríe la mala suerte.

-que pasa compañero te veo algo deprimido-pregunta Applejack.

Se me olvido que ella estaba aquí… que ignorante soy…-no es nada solo que es el…-me sentía mareado y me caigo al suelo, pero me detengo con mi rodillas.

-¿oye está bien?-dijo Applejack preocupada.

Porque ellas se preocuparía por mí si hace rato desconfiaba de mí… je, ellas es demasiado honesta, no esconderá su forma de ser aunque se lo digan, si se preocupa se preocupa, si se enoja se enoja, si ella está triste… se pondrá triste… eso, eso pueda que sea la clave.

-no deberías esforzarme, será mejor que descanse-me levantaba con su lomo para que me levantara.

Debo usar su honestidad en su contra, ¿pero cómo? … pueda que… no se… es algo que no puedo hacer platica sin una razón, para eso tengo que hacerlo en el momento apropiado.

Abro unos de mis lonches y me lo empiezo comer… le pusieron tomate… es esto o me muero de hambre, y al parecer Ángel se llenó y se fue a dormir el sin vergüenza…igual necesito descanso aunque sea de día… me duele la cabeza todavía, que aquí no saben de los antibióticos…

En fin pongo mi mochila en el suelo y me dispongo a descansar, a ver qué clase de sueño tendré esta vez…

.

.

.

-… un cielo… veo un pajarito, ¿espera pajarito?, ¡a la mierda!-me quito lo más rápido que pude cubriéndome con mis manos mi cabeza-no puede ser es el mismo sueño de la otra vez…-miro donde estaba acostado-hay se ve la gracia del pajarillo… lo bueno que lo evite-

-… es raro que yo sueñe lo mismo dos veces… seguidas-.

-es porque yo lo traje a este sitio-dijo luna quien pareció atrás de mí

-al parecer le gusto este sitio-me sentaba en el césped.

-con la última visita, intente crear la misma atmosfera, pero no pude hacerla como se veía antes-

-cada cosa es única, pero agradezco que intentes esto-.

-no es nada, y veo que conoció a las portadoras-.

-si son algo… desconfiadas-luna ríe entre cascos-por cierto como se llaman que todavía ellas no se han presentado-enserio nunca se presentaron en realidad.

-es raro que no lo hagan hecho, la alicornio twilight sparkle- me muestra una imagen de ella- es la alumna de mi hermana y esta son sus amigas, rarity quien es diseñadora, Raimbow Dash que aspira de partes de los wolderbolts, pinkie pie nunca podrás escapar de no volverse su amiga-ríe un poco- Applejack que nunca te dirá una mentiras y por ultimo flutteshy es algo tímida pero es de buen corazón-mostraba imágenes de las 5 ponis que menciono.

Cuartada lista a hora puedo decir sus nombres sin problemas jeje-me puede decir algo sobre Applejack-pueda que la conozca, pero la conozco desde la serie, y como a hora esto es real tendré que conocerla desde cero.

-mmm Applejack, no he tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella por mucho tiempo, el mayor tiempo es con twilight-creo que esto no está funcionando-porque quieres saber de Applejack-pregunta luna.

Dijo la verdad… puedo pero sería peligro con luna-es sobre… es… que-no puedo-no es nada-.

-lelouch dime, si es algo con ella te puedo ayudar-dijo luna preocupada.

-lo siento pero no puedo-tengo miedo a la verdad-pero es algo que no puedo decir-.

-¿que no confías en mí?-pregunta luna un tanto ofendida.

-no es eso es… en realidad si desconfió un poco, pero no de ti sino de los demás-.

-a que te refieres-.

-donde yo vengo, mucho buscan beneficio de los demás, y solo de ellos engañan a la personas para conseguir dinero fama, y en mi caso llegar a la realeza-le estoy metiendo aunque solo sea sobre lo del príncipe

-pero que tiene que ver que desconfíes de applejack-.

-no es que desconfié de ella, sino de ella a mí-en parte cierto-eh tenido que vivir en base de engaños para evitar esa tipo de gente, pero poco a poco fui igual a ellos, pero no el caso de lo que busca algo, sino en los engaños, como dijiste ella nunca te dirá una mentira, obvio que ella sabe cuándo un dice una mentira y pierdo su confianza lentamente-mentiras sobre otra mentira… estoy en verdad haciendo lo correcto.

-… no sé si te pueda ayudar en esto pero será mejor que le cuentes la verdad-me dice luna-la verdad sobre ti aun lo malo que sea, y si no puede, explícale el porqué, y pueda que lo entienda, también desconfié de ti al principio, pero como vi sinceridad en tus palabras cuando hablaste sobre la noche y demostraste lo que sentías, tu miente, pero no para mal, sino para bien-.

Es cierto existe mentiras que son buenas… que te dan una esperanza aunque sea falsa, como a mí me lo dijeron con mi hermano, de que él se recuperaría pero me mintieron para que no perdiera la cordura… pero aunque lo supe al poco tiempo me sentí mal pero no como mis padre, mi cordura es frágil y delgada, pero imposible de romper… jeje, luna debes ser psicóloga

¿Entonces le dijo quién soy en verdad?... ¿responderle todo de mi con la verdad aun con la mentiras que dije? No sé cuánto es la gravedad al decirla pero será mejor que ella sepa la verdad de esta no puedo escapar, pierdo sin importar que.

-si me disculpas lelouch me tengo que ir tengo que seguir con mi trabajo como princesa de la noche-sus alas se estiran cubriéndola totalmente y desapareciendo.

-Bueno creo que es momento que yo despierto-de repente todo se vuelve obscuro-ya es hora… espera ¿qué es eso?-vi una figura de madera en frente de mí en forma de lobo pero este era muy arqueño para luego desaparecer cuando despierto.

-… ¿en realidad que son esa cosa?-me levanto de mi cama y veo que applejack también estaba descansando-… hablare con ella cuando sea el momento, por mientras-noto un olor feo-… tendré que darme un baño-me levanto de la cama, recojo algo de ropa y toallas de mi mochila, unas venda y voy directo al baño.

El baño no era del otro mundo se parece muchos a como los construimos, abro la llave para sentir como está el agua-está algo helada pero no me impedirá bañarme-.

Me quite la bata que tenia del hospital y la venda que tenía la cabeza, y procedía a lavarme.

Unos 6 minutos y 3 canciones de dragón ball z después

Me ponía mi ropa que era una camisa verde y una pantalonera de color negro y obvio que unos tenis tampoco estaría descalzo aquí, tomo una de las vendas y la enredo en mi cabeza.

Al salir del baño estaba applejack levantada pero no tenía una buena expresión.

-ya es suficiente, es momento que dijas la ver lelouch si es tu verdadero nombre-

-¿y que te hace pensar eso?-dije de manera calmada, pero por dentro estaba nervioso.

Ella muestra mi celular, quien sabe cómo aprendió usarlo y pone una voz de mensaje.

-Alex te mando este mensaje porque estoy preocupada, no contestas el celular, pensé que como estas distraído no puede contestar, si tienes tiempo para tan solo para mandar un hola estaría agradecida te veo hijo-se acaba la grabación.

-a hora bien dime quien eres "Alex"-dijo Applejack enojada.

Ya es el momento-está bien te lo diré- me siento en la cama-dime cualquier duda que tienes- ya no hay vueltas atrás.

-¿en verdad te llamas lelouch?-.

-no, es un nombre de un personaje que es un príncipe… y yo en verdad me llamo Alex-.

-¿en verdad eres un príncipe?-.

-no-.

-¿y porque dijiste que lo eras?-se ponía más enojada.

-bueno cuando llegue a poniville los guardias me tenía rodeado y me veían como un monstro, se me ocurrió lo del príncipe para evitar que me atacaran-

-¿es verdad lo que dijiste?-aún seguía con su actitud.

-si no me crees pregúntale al guardias llamado fire storm quien fue que me escolto hasta canterlot-

-sabes que si la princesa celestia se enteras que todo lo que dijiste es mentira, te puede mandar a la cárcel o peor desterrarte-.

-… en parte lo tenía previsto-.

-solo te diré una última pregunta, porque decidiste mentirnos sobre ti-

-al principio solo fue para librarme de los guardias, pero luego fue solo por egoísta, en verdad no busco en perjudicarlo o hacerle algo, pero sabía que si sabían algo de mí o le decía la verdad se asustarían, por eso les mentí sobre cómo me llamo y lo que no era en realidad-.

-pero si no hubieras dicho quién eres en verdad no estarías pasando esto-

-pero de todo modo pasaría, si actuaste así cuando mentí, como reaccionarias si te digiera la verdad-no lo dijo por mi persona sino de cómo es mi raza, su forma de actuar-aunque digas que lo entenderían como lo sabes si no sabes como es mi especie en verdad-.

-pero nos mentiste y mentir a alguien no es bueno que lo hagas-

-no toda la mentiras son malas sino también hay buenas-aquí empiezo mi contrataque.

-y cómo es eso que hay mentiras buenas-

-te pondré un caso, esta un niño que lleva enfermo dos años, durante ese tiempo los doctores intentaron curarlo pero el virus que el tenia era incurable, el niño solo tenía 2 semanas de vida, y sin saber eso él era feliz ignorando que su vida esta contados, y llega la decisión, decirle la verdad al niño que le queda 2 semanas o dándole una falsa esperanza que se pondrá recuperar… y dime tu que le dirías contarle la verdad para quitarle esa dos semanas de felicidad o dándole una falsa esperanza que podrá recuperarse-.

Applejack no podía responderme por lo cruel que le pareció la situación del niño, no se esperaba una decisión como esa, hasta su propio elemento dudaba en responderla.

-lo siento si lo hice muy cruel, pero tenía que hacerlo para que entiendas que lo que hice no fue malo en verdad-Applejack me voltea a ver-si te fijas bien solo les dije dos mentiras sobre mí, el nombre y el que no soy un príncipe, puede decidir decirle a celestia sobre esto pero te recuerdo que no mentí para herirlos, sino para protegerlos-por lo sorprendente que lo diga todo lo que dije fue sincero.

Quien sabe que me pasara mañana Applejack sabe que mentí, pero solo en mi nombre y realidad no vengo de la realeza… el destino lo decidirá mañana que pasara en verdad…

Applejack se acostó en su cama dándome la espalda, y decidí descansar de una vez...

¿espera? donde mierdas se mete Ángel.

Fin de la trasmisión…

.

.

.

.

Respuesta a algunos de los comentarios.

**Thousandton Remade**: cuando se trata sobre la honestidad, nadie puede escapar de applejack :p será mejor que no lo hagas por algo Alex lo está cuidando porque en realidad ya sucedió unos de eso "caso" de mordico pero no en él, por lo payaso que es el ratón te aseguro que es ratón pero descuida lo hare ratona cuando lo castre jejeje :3

**MeganBrony**: en realidad fue tan buena la escucha de los guardias ._: hasta pensé en eliminarla xD.


	5. un collar misterioso me gusta

(sonido de cámara grabando) esta grabaciones al parecer está trayendo un publicar… pero el que yo pensaba… ya está la policía buscando quien es el que mando esta grabación… y está revisando el estudio donde los mando… se tardaran un buen tiempo antes que se cuenta de donde estoy… por mientras seguiré haciendo esto…

.

.

.

-¿… ya es de día?-me levanto de la cama para ver si era de día pero toda la habitación estaba oscura-no, todavía es de noche...me acostare un rato más…-me devolví a la cama.

20 minutos después…

-no puedo dormir…-me levanto nuevamente y me salgo de la cama estirándome-ahora que, no creo que pueda dormir nuevamente…-miro alrededor del cuarto-y no casi nada en este cuarto para entretenerme… pueda que use mi laptop pero… mejor no la prendo, porque le callo agua y dudo que ya se allá secado… creo que no les importara que haga un paseo por su castillo-.

Miro donde está la puerto y camino Asia ella, pero me tengo cuando escucho unas palabras.

-qué debo hacer-decía Applejack durmiendo pero estaba llorando-que le debo decir a appleboom-

Me acerco a la cama para escucharla un poco mejor.

-está bien que le diga la verdad o le miento para que se sienta mejor-dijo entre lágrimas.

Creo que la duda que le deje se trasforma en una pesadilla, me acerco a su oído y le susurro-dile la verdad solo si en buena, pero si la lastima, dile una mentira para que este feliz y no sufra, hay que aprender que en algunos momento tenemos que mentir para que la verdad no dañe-.

No sé si lo que le dije le ayude en verdad, Applejack es un poni que nunca ha mentido, ha vivido toda su vida diciendo la verdad, tanto que piensa que si miente sobre algo pequeño es mala, en un cierto punto.

Veo que deja de llorar y se pone más tranquila, talvez se liberó de la pesadilla, salgo de la habitación sin hacer mucho ruido-y a hora aquí… caminare un rato-y fue lo que hice, camine solo en línea recta para no perderme en que habitación estaba.

…vamos a repasar lo sucedido, llegue a equestria desde el cielo, caí a un lago, llegue a poniville, para luego me rodearan algunos guardias del castillo, mentirle que soy un príncipe, conocí a la princesa y a la vez a la mane 6 que no se presentaron formal mente, luego Applejack decidió vigilarme y descubrió quien soy en verdad… y en tal solo dos días.

…creo que mi vida es una comedia…una cosa que pienso, es, aprender la escritura equestriana… si, ni yo me lo creo, yo estudiando sería un mal chiste jeje… pero enserio tendré que aprenderla si voy esta un buen rato aquí, pedirle a la princesa celestia a que me ayude o twilight ya que ellas es fanática de aprender y que otro aprendan… ventajas y desventajas mmm.

Celestia… casi no veo en una, más bien no se ninguna desventaja mientas que twilight sí, es muy compulsiva, si me enseña algo, ella, luego querrá que le diga todo sobre mi… espera creo que no, twilight ya ha viajado al mundo humano, hay debió conocer algún conocimiento de nosotros, algo no de todo pero, no puedo dar mención de eso en frente de twilight luego sospecha.

Me detengo en una puerta y llevaba algo escrito… no se ni lo que dice, para mí solo veo garabatos, entro para ver dentro de la habitación, y era otro cuarto un poco más pequeño que en el que estoy, y solo era una habitación de una sola persona… poni dijo, me fijo de unos de los cuadro que estaba en la habitación-que interesante cuadro… que no entiendo ni papas-no enserio, se lo que sea no le hallaba forma.

Abajo del cuadro se encontraba tirado un collar de oro con un cristal en medio de color azul.

Lo recojo-que hace un collar aquí-lo veo más detalladamente-dudo que se le allá caído alguien, es tan grande que uno estaría tonto si no se da cuenta que no lo tiene… me lo quedo o lo dejo aquí-pienso que hare con el collar-bueno lo llevare si pregunta por él se lo regreso o sino… me lo quedo jeje-me lo pongo en el cuello-bueno a hora soy de la realeza jeje-sin darme cuenta el collar da un leve brillo.

-Bueno será mejor que valla a mi habitación, que luego pregunta que hago aquí-salgo del cuarto y me dirijo al mío-… será mejor que lo esconda el collar, que luego Applejack pregunta donde lo saque-lo agarro el collar y lo meto dentro de mi camisa y solo se vea un leve bulto en el pecho-no se nota-.

Al día siguiente…

.

.

.

-lelouch, lelouch, levántate vaquero, o piensa quedarte la mañana así-dijo Applejack moviéndome de la cama para despertar.

-…ya me levanto-me levanto de la cama aun con la cara dormida-.

-que te paso no dormiste bien anoche-.

-no solo que no estoy acostumbrado levantarme en las mañanas-más cuando es sábado.

-la princesa dijo que nos solicita que nos presentemos-

-¿sucede algo importante?-

-no lo sé pero nos dijo que nos presentemos en este instante-.

¿Será por el collar que encontré?

-está bien vamos para allá-me levanto de la cama y veo en donde esta Ángel… ese ratón donde siempre se mete…-Applejack puedo saber por qué aun me sigues llamando lelouch aun cuando les mentí-es raro que me llame así cuando sabe mi verdadero nombre.

Applejack se quedó un ratón en silencio y luego me responde-me quede un rato pensando sobre lo que dijiste ayer, no eres un mal…-.

-humano-

-humano, solo eres alguien inseguro de sí mismo, te juzgue mal ayer y me comporte de una manera injusta contigo-no más bien yo fui el que fue injusto-espero que sigamos siendo amigos todavía, y no le diré a nadie quien eres-me estira su casco-es una pinkie promesa-dijo appejack decidida.

…jeje, eres demasiado honesta-es una promesa-estrecho su casco-seguiré siendo tu amigo-le sonrió.

A hora esto en paz con Applejack de una forma u otra me libre de esta, solo debo tener cuidado con las demás y seguir este papel de príncipe.

Éramos escoltado a la sala del trono, por más que lo pienso creo que se debe a por algo, para que nos hable de ser importante, para mí o para Applejack, ha estado creo que 2 días fuera de su granja seguro su familia tiene problemas en la cosecha y le hablaron a celestia para que le entregue su mensaje, yo que sé.

Las puertas de la sala del trono se abren y estaba celestia en su trono con algunos guardias alrededor y algunos que salían por la misma puerta, algo debió pasar.

-qué bueno que vinieron-dijo celestia.

-¿puedo preguntar qué pasa?-le pregunto.

-sucede que robaron un objeto valioso del castillo-.

¿Un robo? Para que haiga muchos guardias debe ser porque es valioso o peligro.

-y que fue clase de objeto era-pregunta Applejack.

-es un amuleto que uso star will el barbudo-¿amuleto?-y cuenta que fue utilizado como un objeto de tortura cuando las tres razas ponis estaba separadas-un poco de historia como cualquier objeto antiguo-el objeto tiene una misteriosa energía que volvía loco a quien lo usara, cuando llego a mí me asegure que nadie lo encontraran, pero el amuleto fue robado y se desconoce el método que usaron o como es que fue que entraron-.

… ¿espera dijo que era un amuleto? No es el collar que estoy usando…

-¿y qué puedo hacer princesa?-dijo Applejack.

-lo único que podemos hacer es buscar al culpable del robo, la única pista que tenemos es este trozo de tela negra, que lleva un símbolo de un murciélago-muestra la tela.

-entonces nos pide que busquemos a un poni que lleve una tela negra con una parte de su vestimenta rota-le pregunto.

La princesa asiente-sé que es mucho pedir para usted príncipe lelouch, pero le pido que nos ayude en esta búsqueda-.

-no es molestia les ayudare en encontrarlo-o de regresar el collar.

-muchas gracias, se puede retirar-

Applejack procedía en salir de la sala del trono pero yo me quede-pasa algo lelouch- me pregunta Applejack.

-no es nada, solo tengo algo que decir a la princesa, no te preocupes lo hare rápido-volteo a celestia-yo también quisieran que me haga un favor-.

-¿y cuál es lelouch?-dice celestia.

-si es posible me puede enseñar su escritura-celestia se queda confundida-lo que pasa, que la escritura de su país es muy diferente a la mía-este pedido es algo extraño pero es necesario-y quisiera aprenderla si no es molestia-.

-… puedo enseñarte si es lo que deseas, pero-ya vino el pero-no puedo enseñarle yo misma, le pedirle a mi alumna que le enseñe-gusto lo que no quería-si es que está de acuerdo-

… si quiero hacer esto tendré que estudiar con twilight… puedo ver el lado bueno poder ganar la confianza de twilight-estoy de acuerdo-en realidad no…pero lo que hago solo para entender a leer…

-y te pediré si me puede mandar al pueblo donde reside twilight, será mejor para que ella no cansarla en que venga al castillo-.

-muy bien príncipe lelouch, por a hora le pediré que se mantenga por lo menos 2 días antes que valla a ponyville-

¿Porque dos días?-entendido, me despido-salgo de la sala del trono y Applejack me estaba esperando en la salida.

-que lo que querías hablar con la princesa-me pregunta Applejack.

-sobre si me podía enseñar a leer sus escrituras, pueda que suena extraño pero, la forma de escribir y la lectura es muy diferente la suya con la mía-.

-y si es diferente, ¿cómo es posible que puedas hablar nuestra lengua?-que ¿es el día de preguntar? … por cierto fue mi imaginación o eso fue una pregunta inteligente, bueno tampoco dijo que sea tonta pero, si la escritura es diferente ¿porque la forma de hablar es igual? Se supone que tendrían un idioma propio… lógica de este mundo mágico.

-ni yo sé cómo es posible, pero algo que se es, aprender su escritura-más dudo que sea fácil en aprender… más con twilight.

Sobre el robo tendrá algo que ver con el collar que encontré… si tiene algo que ver estoy en problemas, deber a ver una forma de devolver sin que se cuenta que yo lo tengo, ni loco pienso darle frente de celestia luego piensan que intento, no se ¿quitar de su trono? Si en ponyville pensaron que era un monstro, imagínate aquí me tiene literalmente preso aquí… ¿por eso me pido que me quedara dos días? Soy demasiado paranoico…

Seguro la búsqueda es afuera del castillo no hay razón de que piense que este dentro del castillo, el objeto si porque lo tengo pero ¿quién lo robo? Como para que lo deje en un cuarto tirado nomas en el suelo debe ser un idio… espera, ¿si estaba tirado abajo del cuadro?… hay lo escondió, fue pura coincidencia que lo encontrara. Pero da entender que quien lo quiso robar no está afuera del castillo sino dentro del castillo, es extraño que roben algo y al último lo esconda en otra parte del castillo, es alguien que pretende hacer algo con este collar, ¿pero qué? Como dijo la princesa es un objeto de tortura… ya que lo pienso lo llevo puesto, pero no creo que de primera te vuelvas loco debe tomar un tiempo.

... me olvide de Ángel otra vez ya entiendo la razón del porque no tengo mascotas… desde la mañana no lo he visto, de seguro está en el cuarto haciendo el bajo…

-lo siento Applejack necesito ir al cuarto-

-¿y porque necesitas ir?-que ¿es el días de preguntarle al humano?

-no encuentro a Ángel y voy a ver si se encuentra hay- Applejack se queda pensado un rato-descuida no hace nada solo voy a ver si esta y si quieres le pido un guardia que me vigile-le sonrió.

-tampoco es para tanto-dijo Applejack ofendida y luego se tranquiliza-estaré fuera del castillo ayudando con la búsqueda luego te veo vaquero-seba.

Donde se ha metido Ángel…

Ya en el cuarto veo a Ángel tan tranquilo arriba de mi cama como si nada hubiera pasado.

-en donde te has metido, que no te he visto todo el santo día-solo se me queda viendo-me hubiera quedado con tu jaula para que no salieras-

-pero no la tiene, y no tienes en donde encarcelarme-dijo una voz.

… espera quien dijo eso.

Volteo a todo lado a ver si avía alguien-es mi imaginación o escuche una voz-

-hablas tantas veces solo que ya te imaginas voces-dijo otra vez esa voz.

… no me digas que es Ángel.

Me le quedo mirando-pasa algo-me pregunta-.

-Ángel entiendo lo que dices-.

Ahora sé que el amuleto no es de tortura, sino de hablar con los animales… creo que me lo quedare jeje.

Fin de la trasmisión….

.

.

.

.

… ya me da paja escribir tanto XD, pero lo hago porque estoy aburrido ._: más si sigo así creo que se acabara la creatividad :p

Respuesta a los reviews…

Thousandton Remade: … me suena que no te gusto el anterior XD, siento que uso a luna solo como base para cierta cosa le debo más protagonismo :p digan la verdad en que esto fallando T-T…

MeganBrony: de plano creo que no se escribe apllejack XD, y Alex no es manipulador sino que… es… si es manipulador ._:


	6. ni los nobles puede conmigo

Inicio de la trasmisión…..

Reproduciendo video…..

.

.

.

.

Había un silencio incomodo en el ambiente, cuando le dije a Ángel entiendo lo que dices se quedó mudo al igual que yo…

Nos quedamos un tiempo mirando y decido hablar primero-¿qué bonito clima no crees?-

-oye ahora me entiendes todo lo que hablo ¿y se te ocurre primero eso?-

-que espera que diga, para un día para otro que suceda esto, no sé si esto sea un problema a hora-

-para mí no, ya que ahora me puedes entender y a hora dime-se enoja-a hora que fue lo que agarraste esta vez-.

Wow solo wow, no me esperaba esa actitud… realmente si, con eso mordisco que lanzaba no era un ratón "tranquilo" que digamos.

Suspiro-encontré un collar, un amuleto en unos de los cuarto del castillo, lo encontré de pura casualidad, al parecer lo estaban escondiendo porque fue robado ayer en la noche-.

-veo que no mentiste en lo que dijiste-¿que eres mi padre?-pero será mejor que lo devuelvas si no quieres meterte en más problemas o ¿sí?-.

-por mas eso quisiera-en realidad no-no puedo así como así, si ya estoy en problemas teniéndolo, voy a obtener más regresándolo, conozco un poco a esto ponis y no creo que lo tomen bien, si me salvo, es porque pude convencer-.

-más bien me suena que en realidad te lo quieres quedar-

Me cago esta rata-je, me conoces bien, será imposible que te pueda engañar-.

-he estado mucho tiempo contigo Alex, conozco como eres en realidad, aunque en tu casa no lo demostrabas, lo estás haciendo aquí,-suspira-sé que no lo vas a regresar, procura esconderlo bien o ponerte ropa más gruesa para que no se note-

Espera está cooperando…bueno estando en un mundo diferente no lo dudo.

-bueno a que ir al fuera del castillo, a buscar alguien sospechoso del robo del collar que llevo-

-sabes lo que dijiste no tiene sentido verdad-

-lo sé pero me gusto decirlo-buscaba en mi mochila-y dime Ángel ya que puedes comunicarte conmigo que harás me estarás dando sermones o me ayudaras en lo que pueda-.

-si te daré sermones cada vez que hagas algo-che rata esta ¿que se cree?-y no tengo de otra que ayudarte hasta que regresemos, y creo que busca esto-entre sus patas tenía mi celular.

-… y porque no me dijiste que lo tenías-dije enojado.

-no me preguntaste-me está troleando…-y checa algunos de los mensajes que tiene, tu madre está preocupada-me entrega el celular con dificultad.

Checo los mensajes de voz y tenía en total de 14 mensajes, todo de mi madre… espera que aquí tenga señal solo para mandar este mensaje.

-madre perdón si no he checado el celular por un tiempo, como me estoy divirtiendo no le ice mucho caso… no te preocupes estoy bien todavía no me come un tiburón jeje… intentare recordar mandarte mensajes para que sepas que estoy bien, lo siento si te preocupe demasiado, luego te llamo-apago el celular.

-está bien que solo digas eso-djo angel sonando algo precupado.

-no tiene caso que le diga donde estoy, no me creerá, luego pensara que me secuestraron y que estoy alucinando cosas… pero el problema que tengo es no sé cómo regresar, pasara los 2 semanas de vacaciones de la escuela y luego se dará cuenta que no fui, me estarán buscando, llamara la policía para buscarme en donde estoy-.

-debiste pensar mejor la situación-

-realmente lo pensé… y sabía que no a posibilidad de regresar de nuevo, un viaje sin retorno, y por eso pase por el portal, quería cambiar mi vida totalmente, y ve a donde llegue, un mundo de ponis mágico que hablan jeje, no me arrepiento de nada sobre mi decisión, a hora soy parte de este mundo-me levanto y recojo a Ángel-dejemos esta platica y salgamos afuera-salimos del cuarto y había un montón de guaridas por los pasillos-sí que se toman en verdad la búsqueda-.

Y entre los guardias también esta fire storm.

-fire storm-el guarida voltea-lo necesito aquí guardia-.

-¿Para qué lo necesitas?-pregunta Ángel.

-Ya lo veras-

-Que es lo que necesita príncipe-dijo fire storm.

-si no es tanta molestia saldré fuera del castillo, y necesito a alguien que me enseñe la ciudad-

-puedo pedir un grupo de soldado que lo acompañe-

-muchas gracias, pero prefiero ir con poca carga, me gustaría que usted me acompañe-.

-es un honor pero, debo seguir con la búsqueda-

-no se preocupe si sale, podrá seguir con la búsqueda y me ayudara a conocer un poco la ciudad podrá hacer 2 cosa a la vez-

-si lo pone así majestad-se pone en pose militar y saluda-permiso para acompañarlo señor-

¿Señor? Venga tampoco soy viejo, le devuelvo el saludo-permiso concedido-.

-eres todo un príncipe, solo si fueras uno en verdad-dijo Ángel.

Ya con las mordeduras que lanzaban, a hora sus quejas, solo espero que este collar no lea mentes jeje.

Fuera del castillo canterlot….

Hermoso, brillarte, magnifico… soné como el doctor, bueno aquí estoy en la ciudad de canterlot hermoso, solo si no hubiera nobles como mucho ego en la cabeza.

La misma reacción que en poniville, algunos asustado, curiosos, murmurando, esto pony son chismosos en todo, camine tranquilo aun teniendo los ojos en sima, que soy demasiado guapo para todo.

-y que le parece la ciudad-pregunto fire storm.

-hermoso, tranquilo, pero no es para a mí, me gustan más los pueblos, donde hay menos población aquí, me siento con poca libertad-.

-no lo dudo, aquí todo mantiene una imagen, de superioridad, como si todo girara entorno a ellos-.

-porque eso es lo que piensan, solo porque tiene un título se creen reyes de la colinas-miro a storm quien tenía una expresión de rechazo-odias a los nobles no-Se quedó en silencio-puede decirme ahora no hablo como el príncipe lelouch, sino solamente como lelouch-.

-para ser sincero, si e tenido muchas malas experiencias con ellos, por eso al momento que te vi pensé que eras un bueno un monstro, pero cuando dijiste que eras un príncipe, te vi peor que uno-.

-y aun piensa eso todavía de mí-

-solo al verte, pero en la forma que actuas, fue diferente al de un noble-storm gira su cabeza y sus rosto era de enojo-otra vez ellos-

-quienes-

-los de ahí mirad-me señala con pesuña-esos nobles son de lo peor, viene a lugares como este a dar sus criticas de su comida y bebidas, si no les gusta los humillan en frente de todo-.

-y porque no los detienen-

-eso me gustaría, pero son importante para el castillo, son los que se encargan del suministro del agua potable, y de las minas de gemas del castillo, si intentamos algo nos amenazan en romper el contrato-.

-…¿dijistes que son encargados del suministro de agua potable?-

-si, que piensa hacer-.

Lo mejor que puedo hacer.

-les dare una probada de su propia medicina-camino directo al restaurante que estaban, eran un establecimiento de café-esto ayudara más-me siento en unas de la mesas cerca de los nobles que dijo storm.

-haber dime que piensa hacer-dijo Ángel saliendo en unas de mis bolsillos.

-lo que dije hare que prueben su propia medicina-.

-si pero como, no tienes forma que puedas-

-o sí que lo tengo-levanto la mano-mesera-una de ellas volteo.

-sí en que pued…-se quedó muda al verme pero recupero su compostura-en… en que le puedo servir-dijo nerviosa.

-aquí sirven té y café no-

-s…si –

-cree que es posible que me pueda servir agua, que sean dos vasos por favor-.

-co… como ordene-se temblando.

Los nobles estaban atrás de mí, riendo de lo que hablan, ninguno ha notado mi presencia, en eso viene una mesera trayendo 5 tazas y una tetera, y le sirvió a cada uno con tal perfección, todo dan un sorbo y escupen el café y el té, en la misma taza.

-¡PERO QUE PORQUERIA ACABAN DE SERVINOS, ESTO ES UN FRAUDE!-grito un unicornio

-lo sentimos, le serviremos otr-.

-¡NO! para que servido algo tan repúgnate como esto, si no quieren que cierre el establecimiento, tendrás que besarme la pesuña-estira la pesuña así adelante-.

La mesera no quería pero perdería su trabajo, se estaba inclinarlo pero interrumpo el asunto-pasa algo señor-.

-¡no es algo que le interés!...-igual se queda mudo pero se recupera-que le interese, solo es una falta de insulto al darme tal porquería-dijo el unicornio de color café.

-y por qué le debe besar la pesuña eso también es una falta de respeto-.

-¿falta de respeto?, es solo una mesera cualquiera, no tiene derecho a que me insulte y tampoco usted, sea lo que seas-.

-como usted puede hablar de respeto, sin saber quién soy-

-y a quien le interesa, solo eres un salvaje mono que salió de su árbol-todo los ponis que estaba acompañando al unicornio se reían.

-resulta que este mono sin pelo, es el príncipe lelouch vi Britania, y usted e acaba de ofender a todo mi reino-levantaba mi voz, y el unicornio se asustaba pero mantenía su forma.

-de… debe ser mentira como usted puede ser un príncipe-protestaba.

Unas de la mesera llegaban con mi pedido de dos vasos con agua y los ponía en la mesa, agarro los dos vaso-al igual forma de como usted es un noble-le extiendo el vaso-quiere-

-¡no!-golpea mi mano tirando el vaso-para que quiero agua sucia-.

Me quedaba mirando el vaso que tiro y luego lo miro-sabe lo que acaba de hacer-me ponía serio

-)que)-me responde

-acaba de tirar su propia agua, y no solo eso, es el agua que usted mismo nos proporciona a todo canterlot, y también lo llamo sucia, me pregunto qué sucederá cuando la princesa se entere que su reino esta recibiendo agua sucia que tú nos está proporcionando-le dije alegremente

-pero… pero no tiene pruebas de ello-dijo nervioso

-o sí que los tengo aquí mismo-saco mi celular-y lo tengo aquí-.

-pero ¿que es eso?-

-es algo que llamo celular, me permite comunicarme con alguien más que tenga uno de estos, pero hace algo más también, puede grabar voces, y acabo de grabar nuestra conversación-guardo la reproducción y el celular en mi bolsillo-tengo pruebas de que nos estas estafando, aunque sea no cierto- me le acerco y este retrocede en shock-si no quieres que esto no solo llegue a su princesa, sino a otro reino de aquí, no tendrás que volver hacer esto nunca más entendido o sino todo el negocio que tienes caerán a la bancarrota-le dije alegre

-s…si-dijo en voz baja y asustado.

-que-le dijo serio.

-¡si no lo volveré hacer!-se retira corriendo del lugar tropezando con todo que tenía en su paso, y los otros nobles que lo seguían igual.

-está bien- voy con la mesera.

-sí, mucha gracias por lo que acabas de hacer-dijo la pegaso… que me resulta muy familiar-no se cómo se lo puedo agradecer-.

-si hay-me le acercó al oído-puede pagar por dos vaso que me trajeron-me alejo de su oído-es que no tengo bits para pagar-

La pegaso solo ríe leve-está bien, si quieres algo que tomar puedes venir otra vez, la casa invita-.

La mesera se va y al igual que yo,

-¿pero que acabas de hacer?- me pregunta storm quien miraba de lejos.

-nada, solo ice que digiera que su agua era sucia y le amenaza que no podrá trasmitir su agua a otros reinos-mas no era muy inteligente que digamos ese noble.

-¡¿enserio?!-dijo sorprendido-pero como-

-tengo mis propios trucos, y no podía que esto siga así como así, necesitan ponis que puedan enfrentarlos, y que usen su beneficio contra ellos-

-enserio para ser usted príncipe, es improbable-

-pero no imposible-le sonrió.

-creo que me agradas-.

-desde un principio no le agrade general-

-no es eso sino solo…-no pudo responder, pero luego se escucho una voz conocida.

-lelouch, tu isites todo eso-dijo una ponis, que me gusta llamarla Applejack, y no venia tan contenta en si.

-hola Applejack como vaz con la búsqueda-.

-ejemos eso un lado, tu isites enojada.

-lo hice pero por un buen motivo-

Levanta una ceja -¿y ese es?-.

-ayudar a una yegua para que no se humille-Applejack duda-dijo la verdad o sino preguntale al guardia.

-¿yo que?-dijo storm.

Suspira Applejack-está bien te creo, pero llegaste demasiado lejos para hacer eso-.

-defendí ah alguien que era inocente, estaría mal si la dejara.

-bueno está bien, regresemos al castillo, que estoy cansada-

-como diga, mi dama-hago una reverencia.

-eres el único que me dijo un cumplido-.

Caminamos los 3… 4 por Ángel, directo al castillo.

-para defender a alguien lo insistes bien, creo que deberías ser abogado, para el futuro-dijo angel.

Me gusta ser príncipe, que ser abogado… 2 dias y casi destruyo el negocio de un poni, tengo talento para esto jeje.

Fin de la trasmisión…

.

.

.

.

… que esta vez no responderé reviews XD

… neh lo hare porque estoy aburrido :p

**Thousandton Remade**:mas tranquilo… se la regué a la elemento de la honestidad ._: espera que el búho de twlight me habla… *who* *who* *who* … te puedo decir que me dijo… who… que no sabes el búho habla inglés :p

**MeganBrony**: ja manipulador, eso eran palabras, esto si es manipular,(sino sabes dijo del capítulo XD), si eso hace aunque no creas con eso se puede hacer muchas cosas, mas ese mundo jejeje :3, mejor no saber el motivo puede ser horroroso ._:


	7. solo noticias malas

Solo noticia malas.

Al días siguiente…

-¡Alex!, ¡Alex!-me gritaba Ángel despertándome con el dedo en la boca-oye… te chupas el dedo-se contuvo la risa.

¿Eh?-me sacaba el dedo de la boca-que quieres Ángel-

-así, cuando piensa alimentarme-

-que eres un niño pequeño-

-no, soy tu mascota, y tienes que alimentarme, y espero que sea queso esta vez-.

-oye no seas aprovechado nomas porque puede comunicarte-.

-si pero yo no fui que robo un collar-.

-no fue robado, fue encontrado- e mira una rima.

-Sí, si ya cuando mi alimento-

Ja, lo que se cree la rata esta-solo quítate de enzima ¿sí?-se baja de la cama-gracias y ahora… me acuesto-me cubro en la cobijas.

-¡pero serás cabron!-¿cabron? Desde cuando una rata sabe decir eso… más de mi mundo-si no te levantas, te morderé donde no pega el sol-Ángel abría y cerraba la boca de signo de morder.

-ya, ya, ¡YA! me levante y hay te doy tu comida… che rata puta-murmuré lo último.

Me levanto de la cama y agarro la mochila que está a un lado, saco la comida de Ángel, saco el queso que tanto quería y se la entregó.

Sí que tenía hambre porque se lo devoro en un segundo, no le dejo ni tiempo para probar.

Giro a ver la habitación que estaba solitaria-oye sabes a donde fue Applejack-

-si, fuie a sire as suf gramfa-dijo Ángel con la boca lleno de queso.

-trágate el queso y luego dime bien-

-dije que se fue a su granja, al parecer su familia tenía problemas en la cosecha y tuvo que irse de inmediato-.

Bueno un problemas menos.

-hay noticias para mí-

-que soy tu mensajero-suspira-hasta ahorita no eh escuchado nada, pero mencionaron algo de que venían visitantes al reino-.

¿Visitante? no creo que sea las mane 6, pero algo me dice que son los reyes de otros reinos, al saber que vino un príncipe de otro reino, viene a conocerlo… pero si viene vendrá twilight ¿no?, ya dejo esto que no sé si realmente sean ellos que vengan, pero ¿si fueran? Que hago… pueda que muestre algo de mi tecnología, pueda pero no sé, la tecnología que poseo es avanzada pero no peligros no para este mundo claro, ellos solo puede ver imágenes no leer mi escritura, puedo mostrar lo que yo quiera, pero se lo tomara bien pueda que los equestrianos pero los demás… adelante mucho los hechos pero debo tener algo planeado para cada ocasión.

Se abre la puerta y era un guardia unicornio.

-príncipe lelouch le solicita en la sala del trono-dijo el guardia.

Creo que ya es hora-voy en seguida-.

-entonces sígame por favor-.

Bueno veremos de qué trata esto

Las puertas se abren de la sala del trono celestia estaba llenando algunos papeles, al notar mi presencia deja los papeles y se dirigía ante mí.

-bueno días príncipe lelouch, gracias por poder venir-dijo celestia con una voz tranquila.

Si es que pudiera hacer algo mas-hay algo que necesite de mi princesa-.

-sí, se reunirán las demás reinos al castillo, y me gustaría que se presentara-.

Ok esto no puede ser más problemático…

-cuando será la reunión-

-… será en 7 horas-

… ¡SI SERAS HIJA DE!... cálmate… solo será una reunión de todo los reinos aliados de celestia no es nada grave… weon debí mentir que soy militar o algo…

-hay estaré-doy una reverencia y salgo de la sala del trono-… creo que de esta no saldré-susurre.

Iba directo a mi habitación decente para descasar un rato más, la princesa ya tenía planeado a mandarme una habitación más "adecuada" en mi posición pero la rechace, pueda que fue tonto lo que ice, desperdiciar una habitación de lujo, pero, ¿para qué? no me sentiría a gusto con tanto lujo enzima, me gusta la habitación que tengo.

Escucho una voces que se acercaban a mí, eran las mane 6, bueno las mane 5 porque faltaba una y era Applejack.

Estaban platicando muy alegres pero hasta que voltearon hacia adelante, sus sonrisas se volvieron sería la de Raimbow, la de rarity era una sonrisa nerviosa, flutteshy se escondía atrás de twilight, twilight estaba igual que Raimbow, pero pinkie que aún seguía con su típica sonrisa, estaba las 5 ponis enfrente de mi mirándome fijamente aun desconfiando de mí.

Creo que no le doy buena espina-es un gusto volverla ver princesa twilight sparkle, puedo saber el motivo de su visita-dije con una sonrisa y dando una reverencia.

-no te diremos por qué venimos-dijo Raimbow Dash de manera amenazadora.

-¡Raimbow! Disculpa venimos porque la princesa celestia nos mandó una carta que viniéramos urgentes-respondió twilight un poco seria.

-espero que hubieras hecho nada o sino- dijo Raimbow Dash chocaba sus cascos uno contra el otro.

Esta es cabeza dura-no hecho nada todavía, la princesa celestia también me solicito para una reunión-.

-¿reunión? Sabes qué tipo de reunión será lelou… dijo príncipe lelouch-dijo twilight con un notable preocupación.

Hay que quitar eso de príncipe-dime solo lelouch por favor, la reunión será para que me presente con los demás gobernante-.

-¿solo es eso?-

-por lo que se si-

-que hare chicas aun no estoy preparada para esto-dijo twilight nerviosa y asustada.

-no te preocupes querida, sabremos que lo harás bien-dijo rarity animándola.

-pero si me equivoco, si por accidente dijo algo que no era, y si ocasiono que las alianza se rompa, y si-no puedo terminar porque Raimbow le tapó la boca con su cascos.

Ni que ocasionara una guerra…

-no es momento que piense eso, lo harás bien twilight-dijo Raimbow Dash.

-pero, pero-seguían twilight pensando en lo peor.

-si te hacer sentir mejor yo también estoy algo nervioso-le dije a twilight

Que nerviosa que nada, me estoy muriendo de miedo.

-¡¿enserio?!-dijo sorprendida-dijo… cómo es posible si usted es un príncipe, debe ver hecho esto varias veces-.

-como dijiste soy un príncipe, pero no el rey, solamente tengo el titulo pero todavía no puedo gobernar al ser el menor de mis hermanos-

-¿el menor?-pregunto twilight.

-soy el hijo tercero, mi hermano que fue primero tiene 29 años, y mi hermana segunda tiene 24 años, y luego yo el tercero de 18 años, por ser el primero mi hermano, es quien debe ser rey, no yo- mentira lo que acabo de decir-por eso estoy nervioso no hecho esto nunca, pero te puedo decir un consejo, haz lo que te parezca correcto, no todo es seguir al pie de la letra, fue lo que me dijo mi hermano-una mentira con una verdad… parece político mexicano.

-lo intentare, gracias lelouch-sonríe twilight.

... twilight piensa mucho como yo, la diferencia que ella es más inteligente que yo sin duda, pero por eso ella no busca simples pregunta sino las más difíciles, tiene talento para estudiar, pero no en socializar... no puedo solucionar mi propios problemas pero si de otro, soy todo un caso.

-si me disculpa voy a mi habitación-levanto mi mano con signo de adiós mientras me voy alejando.

Veo que todavía no confían en mi… con el tiempo lo harán pero por mientras… tengo que pensar que voy a decir o hacer, si les muestro conocimiento de mi raza pueden tomarme como peligro o aliado dependiendo que piensen en ese momento, otra opción que es la mejor es no decir nada solo responder pregunta que tenga, si pregunta sobre armas o conocimiento me las reglo de cómo les miento, no tengo mucho en favor mío, mas como estará twilight, obvio que celestia y luna talvez mis expectativas de vivir son… creo que un 25%...que optimista pero soy realista… mm rimo.

Veré si ya puedo prender esa laptop, ya paso suficiente días para que se secara y pueda que muestre ciertas cosa, ¿pero cuáles? No soy político, ni gobernante, ni príncipe, solo un mugre mentiroso de como putas todavía sigue vivo.

Abro la puerta y estaba Ángel dormido arriba de mi cama con la panza Asia arriba-no sé si eso es lindo, o una puta mierda de ratón que no hace nada más que quejarse de todo, creo el segundo-

De mi mochila saco mi laptop y la prendo.

-bueno al menos esta bien, todavía no se incendia, a ver qué puedo hacer… espera ¿esta mierda tiene internet?…-miraba las rayitas y estaba llenas-pos lógica de este mundo… no sé si ayude pero talvez una fanfic me ayude en esto-.

Busco los fanfic que tiene que ver con humanos en equestria, lo resultado varían los que terminaron con poderes, se convirtieron en ponis, tiene relaciones con algunas de la mane 6 o las princesas… se volvieron villanos otros héroes, otros que se violado casi todo equestria-…no me debo preocupar por eso, lo de la comida si… pueda que sea fanfic pero dan una buena ideas… emmm pescado no es mala idea, pero quien sabe si pueda sobrevivir con eso… mas ¿dónde lo consigo? Aquí no hay manera que pueda… talvez en poniville en el bosque evefree-.

-ya que mencione algo de poderes… pueda que yo también, será una gran ventaja si estoy aquí… pero la mayoría de los fanfic o de los personajes quienes los obtiene, todo los consigue al entrar a equestria, otros se les fue otorgados, dudo que tenga poderes ocultos, pero puedo conseguirlo si me ayuda las princesa o twilight, pero nunca sucederá… tendrían que tenerme mucha confianza para eso, solo e pasado 4 días aquí no creo que me lo den así como así…-suspiro-me Salí del tema… será mejor que espere que sucede y luego veré que hago… por mientras a descansar-.

.

.

.

*TOC* *TOC* *TOC*

… me tienes que estar jodiendo ¡NO DESCANSE NI 5 SEGUNDOS!...

*TOC* *TOC* *TOC*

-puedes pasar-

Se abre la puerta y era twilight quien tocaba.

-¿interrumpo algo?-pregunta twilight desde la puerta.

-no- sí, mi sueño de relajación-necesitas algo-.

-no solo venia… a disculparme-.

-¿y porque?- no enserio pregunto porque.

-porque… te juzgamos mal, pensé que eras un tipo de monstro que venían a comernos-dice twilight avergonzándose un poco.

…Qué diablos estaban pensando.

-y no te dimos respeto cuando te vimos mis amigas y yo, aun cuando dijiste que eras un príncipe te tratamos mal-

En qué momento me trataron mal, bueno pueda que horita en el pasillo, pero solo fue en ese momento.

-no tiene que disculparte, te preocupaste de que era peligroso, está bien lo que isites, porque te preocupaste que no fuera otro peligro-aún tiene esa cara de preocupada- y si empezamos de nuevo-me levanto de la cama, me pongo en frente de twilight y hago una reverencia-soy lelouch vi Britania me puede decir lelouch-

-¿eh? yo emm…-respira fondo y suspira-soy twilight sparkle la princesa de la amistad también me puede decir twilight-igual ella da una reverencia.

Creo que se aligero un poco este ambiente.

-Ya que recuerdo, también vine porque la princesa me dijo que necesitabas un favor-.

-sobre eso, pueda que parezca extraño pero me puede enseñar a…-me rascaba la cabeza de vergüenza-a leer…-mire a twilight quien tenía una mirada de confusión combinada con una de alegría… pero que ¿pasa con esa cara incompleta?

-¡SI! ¡SI! ¡PUEDO ENSEÑARTE!-gritaba twilight de alegría pero luego para cuando se da cuenta de lo que hizo-lo siento me emocione…-.

Se nota.

-pero ¿porque quieres que te enseñe?-

Que no es obvio… ser de otro mundo… no… vale…

-le pedí primero a celestia si me podía enseñar pero ella no podía, pero me dijo que tu podías enseñarme, solo les pido que me ayudes solamente en eso-.

-bueno realmente puedo ayudarte pero, no crea que pueda venir mucho al castillo-.

-sobre eso, la princesa celestia me mandara a ponyville mañana, no habrá problema-.

-¡¿enserio?!... dijo enserio-dijo twilight avergonzada y haciendo círculos con sus cascos.

¿Porque hace círculos con sus cas?… no me digas que se enamoró de mí, se avergüenza se comprende que valla a ponyville, y luego hace círculos con sus cascos… he leído muchos fanfic para saber que sucede después, ni que se me ocurra ningún chiste de "montar" ponis.

Fin de las trasmisión…

.

.

.

.

… ni se yo porque los llamo trasmisión si me lo preguntan ._:

Respueta a algunos de los reviews (esto se volvió aburrido… neh para a mí no xD)

MeganBrony: bueno realmente lo hará… pero también molestara con discurso ese puto Ángel :( … lo del restaurante más bien fue manipulador ._. no te hagas realmente fue así XD porque mi personaje podía ignorar eso pero como es otro mundo mostro su verdadera naturaleza :3… creo que hable de más ._.

Thousandton Remade: … me molestas a propósito o que ._. Es lelouch vi Britania, nada que lechuga mis canicas… ni se porque me molesto ._. Mi locura :p

Guest: te doy la gran y fantástica respuesta de… en el próximo capítulo de mis decisiones :p…

.

.

ya pues …. Si habrá pareja tengo unas cuantas candidatas pero no me decido XP.


	8. presentacion con la realeza

Presentación con la realeza.

Inicio de la segunda trasmisión…

.

.

.

4 horas después afueras del castillo…

Que voy hacer, que voy hacer, a hora no solo tengo 3 problemas sino 4…

Flashback….

-y cuando vayas a poniville te parece bien si… después vamos a un lado-dijo twilight actuando tímida.

-si-¿en que está pensando esta pony?-me agradara dar un paseo cuando valla-.

-¡excelente!... dijo emmm… oh lo siento me hablan mis amigas-retrocede sin apartar la mirada-te veré después-choca con la puerta de espalda, se sonroja y se va corriendo.

Fin del flashback….

Anqué fue una extraña reacción si me lo pregunta…

Si realmente twilight se enamoró será difícil estar en su castillo con una yegua enamorada que tiene guardias y poder de una princesa… porque soy tan guapo… bueno tampoco puedo decir hermoso, pero no soy feo…me Salí del tema.

-sucede algo señor-pregunta la pegaso que salve el otro día.

-no… no es nada solo está pensando en ciertas cosas-

-bueno aquí le traigo su café negro… hay una cosa que quería preguntarle-

-sobre qué cosa-

-¿de dónde viene usted? Sé que no es de ninguna ciudad que conozca-

-vengo de un lugar llamada México del estado de chihuahua-si vengo de México, me gusta taco ranchero, ¡viva México!…. Creo que me pase.

-no escudado nada de ese sitio… es lejos de aquí-

-está muy lejos que, es difícil llegar de cualquier forma, puedo decir que esta imposible-.

-tan lejos está su hogar-la pegaso tenía una mirada de asombro y luego cambia una de melancolía-…y no ha pensado en volver otra vez, no hay una familia que lo espera-

-… si, lo extraño, pero no tanto, me fui por una razón y preferí estar aquí que mi ciudad natal-le sonrió a la pegaso-ya que me pregunto, todavía no se tu nombre-.

-perdona si no me presente bien, me llamo Catherine-dijo la pegaso

-es un gusto, el mío es-no pude terminar porque una voz femenina.

-¡príncipe lelouch que hace aquí!-pegunto mi enfermera heart un unicornio de color azul y crin de color verde y una cutie mark de una jeringa a lado de un rollo de un vendaje.

-oh enfermera heart, como ha estado-saludo a la unicornio.

-he lelouch,¿conoces a mi Amiga heart?-pregunto Catherine.

-sí, ella me atendió cuando estaba en el castillo-.

-¿en el castillo? no me diga que usted reside en el castillo-dijo Catherine sorprendida.

-y no solo eso también soy un príncipe-

Catherine le sorprendió tanto que se quedó paralizada completamente pero su rostro era de miedo y susurraba algo pero no sabía que era.

Creo que debí no mencionar lo del príncipe-¿está bien?-le pregunto a heart.

-no está bien… no es tu culpa príncipe, sola que ella tiene un problema con los príncipes-dijo Heart.

-¿problema?-

-ella recibió abuso de pequeña cuando su madre trabajaba de sirvienta para un noble o príncipe, su madre la llevaba a donde trabajaba, y durante ese trascurso recibió acoso… sexual-

No esperaba…

-y se puede decir que tiene fobia todo los que tiene que ver con la realeza- Pero si tiene fobia, porque cuando vino ese noble del otro día, ella no reacciono así.

-sí, pero anteriormente la tratamos su problema y fue superándolo, ella me platico que tuvo un problema el día de ayer, talvez fue esa ocasión que menciono e hizo que volviera su trauma-explico Heart.

-pueda decir que fue exactamente eso, estuve en ese momento y ayude a que no la humillaran en público, pero creo que Catherine no supo que era príncipe-

Y por eso amigo cuando vengan a equestria mientas, digan que son militares, viajeros o algo, pero nunca digan que son príncipe.

-ahorita Catherine esta delicada podemos esperar que se le pase pero puede durar mucho tiempo, pueda llevarla a una de las habitaciones de aquí pero como esta será difícil-.

-será mejor que la lleves a unas de esas habitaciones, aquí no creo que sea seguro-.

-sí creo que tengas razón, lo siento que se tenga que conocer así-se disculpa heart cargando a Catherine con su magia en unas de las habitaciones del servicio café.

… este mundo no esta tan alejado del mío, según creo, equestria se encuentra como en la edad media, y se representa como es… hasta a hora no he visto más que problemas, no visto nada bueno desde que llegue… ¿realmente es un lugar lleno de harmonía? Pueda que la definición de armonía de aquí sea esto.

Pensé que vería un poco de compasión en este lugar, mas generosidad que codicia, pero con lo he visto, aunque si termina en otro lado vería lo mismo, es algo que uno no puede escapar… hay algo de bondad en este mundo pero es algo escasa al igual que el mío, la única forma de llevarla paz… es la guerra…

No sé si equestria ha tenido guerras últimamente, la serie no muestra nada de eso pero, a hora esta equestria es diferente a lo de la serie, pero si es igual… lo único que se acerca a un desastre fue la boda de canterlot y el ataque de tirek, los otros los descarto, no fueron tan graves como esto dos.

Seré capaz de ocasionar una guerra para que luego haiga paz… talvez pero no tengo poder alguno para hacerlo, no soy como tirek que puede robar magia o un ejército como la reina crysalis… mas no puedo hacer magia técnicamente no poseo ninguna capacidad mágica, solo tengo un collar que me permite hablar con animales…

Je, ya estoy pensando ser el villano de aquí… pero si pienso hacerlo tengo que prepararme a matar… no soy un asesino pero tampoco un héroe, solo alguien normal que se encontró con un portal y un collar…Aunque solamente lo estoy pensando… si lo único que no quiero que pase aquí es una guerra…

Será mejor que regrese ya falta 30 minutos para que lleguen los reyes.

En el castillo…

-… ¿porque tantos guardias a hora? Así, por la llegada de los reyes ya-camino directo a la puerta y me saluda los guardias por mi llegada.

-¡bienvenido príncipe!-dice las dos guaridas al mismo tiempo dando un saludo militar.

Hasta yo me canso de ser príncipe…

LOS PRINCIPES DEL REINO DE CRISTAL AN LLEGADO

Que rápido…

Las puertas del castillo se abren dando paso a shining armor y la princesa cadence.

Me miran fijamente y caminan directo hacia mí.

Usted es el príncipe lelouch-pregunta shining armor.

Asiento con la cabeza.

-es un gusto conocerlo soy shining armor y ella es mi esposa cadence-dijo shining.

-es un gusto conocerlo príncipe lelouch-dijo cadence

-más bien es el mío-doy una reverencia

Ya me canse de las reverencias pero debo hacerlas…

-escuchamos algunas cosas de usted-dijo cadence.

-como cuales-.

-bueno la que usted viene de otro mundo-

Solo eso… no soy muy famoso por aquí que digamos.

-sabes si esta twilight también-pregunta shining armor.

-si no está en su habitación de huésped, estará en la sala del trono-

-Muchas retiran dejándome atrás.

-… no fue una larga conversación que digamos-camino por los pasillo… que quieren que diga camino por los ¿techos?... bueno… estaba en mi cuarto de huésped y estaba Ángel con… un palillo de dientes (o pica diente como quieran decir) apuntándome con él.

En donde estabas-dijo Ángel.

-quien eres mi madre-agarra el palillo y lo parte a la mitad con sus dientes-es… Estaba afuera tomando un café, también necesito aire fresco-dije nervioso

-sí y yo que tengo que estar atrapado en este castillo-dijo enojado.

-no es mi culpa que te durmieras, después que te comiste el queso-

-¿y qué vas hacer? Ya llagaran los demás gobernantes-cambiaba de tema.

Me tiro a la cama-no lo sé, no he tratado nada de política, de seguro pensara en forma una alianza con mi "según reino"-.

-y tienes un plan-.

-si, y es la del portal-

-y que tiene que ver eso-.

-piénsalo solo yo puede ingresar, les puedo decir que es imposible comunicarme con los de "mi reino"-.

-y si no funciona, suena muy simple para que funcione-.

-…-me quede callado unos segundos- talvez el decirle que mi raza no es muy razonable… pero esto los dejara con mala cara o mala vista ante mí, mi salvación es la de no poder comunicarme con mi raza-.

-bueno, dime en donde quieres tu tumba-dijo Ángel sacando de la nada una pala de juguete.

Pero que poca fe tiene-¡tampoco me tomes por muerto!-grito.

-solo me preparaba tu entierro-.

-nel si muero yo, tú te vienes, sufro yo, tú sufre también-.

*TOC* *TOC* *TOC*

Entra en la habitación un guardia-Príncipe lelouch se le solicita en la sala del trono-dijo el guardia.

-voy en seguido-miro mi laptop-solamente me falta algo-.

-está bien príncipe, esperare afuera-sale de la puerta.

-y que harás con la laptop-pregunta angel.

Tomo la laptop-lo llevare para tomar registro de lo que pueda-le respondo y camino a la puerta-dame suerte para salir vivo-.

-si lo hare, porque luego quien me alimenta-

… creo que se me atoja un estofado de rata ahora, lo bueno que tengo el ingrediente perfecto-si salgo vivo de esto te convertiré en estofado de rata jejeje-reia con un tono malvado y salgo de la habitación.

A ver si con eso lo asusto lo suficiente…

-acompáñeme-dijo el guardias

-Ok…-suspiro-al sufrimiento-dije en voz baja.

El guardia me llevaba a otra parte del castillo que no he pasado donde estaba una mesa redonda de unos 4 metros de largo, y estaba las princesas, twilight, celestia, luna, cadence, shining armor y las amigas de twilight… menos Applejack, y también sin olvidar los invitados, un grifo de pelaje negro y su cabeza y alas eran de color café fuerte, un minotauro con un cuerno completo y el otro destrozado, se le notaba algunas cicatrices en la partes del cuerpo, su pelaje era de color azul fuerte de la parte de la cintura hacia arriba y hacia debajo de un color gris negro, un pony de color café con una barba con el estilo de los egipcios tenia ropaje que lo cubría totalmente del cuerpo de color azul y morado, y una unicornio de color blanca con un vestido morado y una capaz que la cubría de color rojo, y una tiara plateada, parecido como los abanicos estando abiertos.

(… me cago en la descripciones =_= )

Los 4 invitados se quedaba viendo sorprendido y curioso sobre mi aspecto, me siento en la mesa redonda y abro mi laptop.

-señores les presento a príncipe lelouch vi Britania-dijo celestia presentándome…ya que me acuerdo nunca dije de que reino vengo, luego invento uno.

-es un gusto conocerlo-dijo el grifo-soy el rey del reino ragnarok, Arzem "el grande"-dijo con orgullo.

Grande pero lo que tengo abajo…

-yo soy tauro el jefe de la tribu will the bull-dijo con una sonrisa-pueda que no sea de un reino, pero eso no importa-dijo tauro.

-soy el emperador Dorian-dijo el pony café-del reino Aswân, he viajado de muy lejos para verlo príncipe lelouch-dijo Dorian.

-yo soy la emperatriz zelda-¿zelda? Apoco dejo hyrule- del reino athenea, es u gusto príncipe lelouch-me guiña con un ojo.

…?me acaba de guiñar?… por favor como carajo se enamoran esta yeguas, de seguro tiene crisis de machos jeje.

-me presento adecuadamente, soy el príncipe leouch vi Britania del reino gran Britania-sé que dije a una pony que venía de México, pero aquí mejor dijo que de Britania para que suene bien jeje-y soy un ser humano-.

-¿humano?, nunca hemos escuchado de esa raza-dijo Arzem-pero es bueno conocerlos, y dígame príncipe ¿en dónde exactamente se encuentra su reino?-pregunto.

Ya vino a cagarlo con eso…- diré que no es de aquí, sino de otra parte más lejos que equestria, para ser exacto en otro mundo-.

-escuchado rumores de un portal que se abrió en el cielo-dijo Dorian-dijeron que era alguno objeto que se le cayó a un pegaso porque encontraron una jaula, pero no pensé que fuera usted quien cruzara en realidad-.

-espera-dijo shining armor-en el momento de cruzar el portal, como logro sobrevivir a tal altura, no es para ofenderlo pero no tiene alas por lo que veo-

… no sé porque me siento estresado-porque caí a un lago que estaba abajo donde yo caía, detuvo mi caída, pero recibí un golpe en la cabeza por el impacto en el agua-.

-pueda que no sea de mi incidencia lelouch-dijo celestia-pero vi que trajiste ese extraño objeto, puede decirnos que es-.

-bueno… lo que tengo es una computadora, pero su nombre que le dicen es laptop-me siento estúpido no sé porque…-hice utilizara para muchas cosas, pero especialmente guardar información, funciona con voy estar contando toda la histeria de la computadora pero creo que dije algo innecesario.

-me gustaría preguntar más sobre usted príncipe-dijo arzem-pero no solo venimos a conocerlo, sino a discutir algo importante-.

Todo en la sala estaban serios…creo que me moriré aquí.

-venimos a conocer un poco de su raza príncipe lelouch, para saber si su raza perjudicara de una manera la nuestra-djio arzem.

Obvio no venía con cara de "solo vengo a ver qué y ya", quiere ver si soy una amenaza o posible un aliado para ellos.

-claro que no vamos a sacar conclusiones rapidas, pero nos gustaría que nos dijieras algo tu reino-.

Bueno aquí vamos-sé que trata defender su reino por si resulta ser una amenaza para su reino arzem… diré que si podemos ser una amenaza-Se sintió amenazado arzem pero al igual los demás presentes-somos una raza si algo destructiva, pero a la vez pacifica,-se sentía algo de tención en la sala-no es porque queramos sino muchos de nosotros nos sentimos amenazados o le tememos a lo desconocido-.

-…cuando llegue por primera vez intente ir al pueblo en busaca de ayuda, pero cuando llegue sus habitantes entraron en pánico y me llamaron monstruo nomas por solo verme-agachaban un poco la cabeza las mane 6… 5 dijo-pero nos los culpo, hubiera sucedido lo mismo si algún de sus habitante entrara al mío, por nuestro miedo a lo que no conocemos sacamos conclusiones rápida y sin pensar… lo que quiero llegar es, pueda que si mi raza o mi reino no trate bien a otras raza, pero es por miedo a lo que desconocemos… por ahora soy el único que conoce este lugar, pero no tengo forma de regresar a mi hogar… pero tampoco pienso regresar, y perdonad si los ofendí de una forma pero hable con la verdad-una verdad junto con una mentira…soy todo político mexicano, muerte de envidia peña… ya que le pienso mejor no, no quiero terminar igual que ellos…

En la sala nadie hablo, estaban murmurando los 4 invitado sobre lo que dije… aquí se decide mi camino, pero si soy el prota saldré ganando jeje.

-con respeto a lo que dijo príncipe lelouch-dijo zelda-confiare en usted, algo me dice que no es mal… humano-me sonreía.

-jejeje-reia tauro-me gusto su discurso, sé que no eres una amenaza, porque uno no se atrevería a dar un discurso como usted lo hizo, me caes bien príncipe, tiene confianza sobre mí-

-soy alguien difícil de convencer-dijo Dorian-pero su sincero en su palabras tiene mi bendición y espero que nos conozcamos un poco mejor-.

3 votos solo falta las de arzem, celestia, luna, candence y twilight

Arzem estaba con los ojos cerrados por unos segundo y luego los abre-quede pensando sobre lo que dijo, como dijiste eres una amenaza para nosotros-luego sonríe-pero solo eres solamente un chico y hablas con sabiduría-

… ¿enserio?

-tiene mi confianza de mí y de mi reino, espero que un talvez conocer a tu raza un poco mejor, pero eso cera para un futuro lejano-.

Al parecer resulte ser el prota… solo espero no terminar como un Gary Stu.

-pienso que no todo los humanos sean como los describiste, demostraste que tu eras diferente, consiente de tus acciones y seguridades, hablaste mal de ti mismo pero demostraste lo contrario, tengo confianza en ti lelouch y me gustaría decir que termino esta reunión-.

Pero ya… si no hablo ni luna, cadence… y tampoco twilight… creo que no deje tiempo para que hablaran jeje.

Los 4 invitados salen de la sala igual la princesa y decido hacer lo mismo.

Este mundo es algo inocente, pero también tiene su partes malas… cada vez que sigo aquí siento que… regreso a mi mundo.

Fin de la segunda trasmisión….

.

.

.

.

Respuesta a… ustedes sabe a qué XD.

Thousandton Remade: tú y tus "montadas" esperas el milagro de que haga eso o que XD… me dio una idea para futuro que talvez los "satisface" :P pero no prometo nada xD

MeganBrony: bueno no se me ocurrió nada más que eso… per algo sé que esto terminara de una manera "interesante" para ustedes ,=3

bernabex27: si la continuare, y diré que tu historias esta asquerosa y horriblemente… "genial" (olvida lo anterior toma en cuenta solo el "genial" xD) síguela como la estás haciendo :3


	9. llegada y presentacion a poniville

(Inicio de la trasmisión)… probando… perfecto, hace tiempo que uso el micrófono…

Seguiremos con la trasmisión…

.

.

.

… ahora que hare en adelante… soy un príncipe en este mundo aunque no lo sea en verdad tengo poder para ciertas cosas, pero también un límite… y de aquí en adelante tengo que dar una buena imagen.

Flashback…

Entro en el cuarto, esta Ángel acostado y me mira cuando entro.

-que paso no tengo que hacer tu tumba-dijo Ángel aun sosteniendo la pala de juguete.

-no, me libre de esta… y dame eso-le quito la pala.

-realmente me sorprende que te dejara así como así-.

-sí, fue demasiado fácil que digieran que si… creo que todavía no he salido de esta-.

Suspira Ángel-en que-.

-son políticos, gobernante de un reino tiene poder casi sobre todo, como es posible que confían en mi apenas dando un discurso, y eso que lo hice que sonara mal para a mi…creo que fue mala idea-.

-solo te metes en más problemas Alex además de mentiroso, ratero, solo falta que seas criminal… espero que no lo sea o sino toca mordisco-cierra fuertemente su dientes.

-… sabes tanto mordiscos que ya no tiene chiste alguno-suspiro-solo espero que… no suceda nada de lo normal ya que solo quiero un día cualquiera-me acuesto en la cama.

-si ese día norma implica que, tengas que pasar en un pueblo llenos de ponis de colores, creo que si será normal el día-dijo con sarcasmo.

-ya deja de hablar y a que descansar, que mañana iremos a ponyville para quedarnos allá un rato-.

-porque entre los millones de mundo que hay porque uno de ponis de colores-.

-no lo sé y ya cállate que me quiero dormir-me tapo con la cobija hasta la cabeza.

Porque entre la millones de ratas y ratones, me tenía que tocar el más preguntón y mordiscón de todos… pero para ser un ratón de mi mundo es realmente inteligente.

Fin de flashback…

Soy demasiado paranoico en todo pero… no quita el hecho que aun continúen en desconfianza…

-esta bien lelouch, lo veo algo preocupado-dijo twilight.

-¿eh? No… no es nada solo que, me siento algo cansado todavía-dije, mientras miraba hacia el frente con una mirada seria y miraba el pueblo como los acercábamos.

-se, que te encantara el pueblo lelouch…-twilight se quedaba callada por un rato-y podemos hacer una fiesta para ti ya que pinkie no dejaba de hablar de hacer una fiesta jeje-intento animarme pero no hacía caso.

… esta vez no tengo ganas de responder…realmente me siento cansado.

-twilight-dijo sin voltearla a ver.

-si-

-puede llevar en donde esta Applejack- pueda que suene extraño pero tengo ganas de ver esa granja, y además puedo hacer algo de ejercicio.

-claro no hay problema-

Ya estábamos cerca de poniville y los dos carruaje decencia (son dos porque en una iban las amigas de twilight y en la otra estaba yo y twilight en la misma… a y también Ángel… se está volviendo un chiste barato lo de Ángel) en el pueblo, rápido note que todo los habitantes estaba reunidos donde aterrizamos.

La alcaldesa de poniville se acercaba dónde estábamos-bienvenido sea príncipe lelouch, es un honor que venga a nuestro pueblo-dijo la alcaldesa inclinándose.

No debo pregunta quien fue que les dijo que venía…pepe si debió ser el…no tengo ánimos ni para chiste.

-gracias alcaldesa para hacerme esta bienvenida-dije.

-no es nada…aunque también es para disculparnos, cuando llego a poniville le dijimos algo… indebido, y lo juzgamos mal-dijo la alcaldesa quitando su sonrisa y avergonzándose.

Si, en como todo los fanfic le dicen monstruo cuando aparece viene la mane o la guardia para dejándolo herido, y luego se disculpan… aunque a mí no me toco ser apaleado.

-y por eso queremos que por la tarde venga a la alcaldía para dar bien su recibimiento a poniville-dijo la alcaldesa.

No me gustaría eso, pero se toman la molestia, además de tomar una buena apariencia para este pueblo o sino… pueda que me toque el viaje a la luna-entonces, estaré ahí cuando esté lista-Cuando dije lo último todos los ponis de alrededor fueron uno a su lado para la preparación de la bienvenida.

Bueno-dije dirigiéndome a twilight-que tal si me llevas donde esta Applejack-.

-está bien pero porque quieres verla-dijo twilight curiosa.

Ni yo sé por qué pero tengo ganas de verla…no en el sentido romántico y además dudo que me enamore así de fácil… eres un puto insensible-tengo una cosa pendiente que hablar con ella-le respondo.

Las amigas de twilight se fue una a su lado, y Por el camino a la granja no hubo plática alguna, no sé si la razón es de que me mantuve serio por todo el camino o es por otra cosa.

-Alex sé qué te pasa algo por nada tiene esa cara-dijo Ángel desde mi bolsillo.

¿Me pasa algo? Talvez y pueda que sea el estrés…aunque no hecho nada para que me estrese algo.

-oye que te estoy hablando-dijo Ángel-…!que te estoy hablando-.

Que no vez que no quiero hablar mientras este estos ponys, si hablo contigo pensara que tengo poderes o magia… pueda que sea no mala idea pero… por mientras no quiero otra mentira.

-…bueno si no quieres hablar, solo diré… que te relajes si sigues así no descansaras-.

En realidad estoy algo relajado, solo que hoy…no vengo de buen humor.

-aquí estamos sweet Apple acres-dijo twilight-aquí es donde trabaja Applejack y perdona si te dejo abandonado aquí pero necesito a organizar la bienvenida-se dio la vuelta y se despide con un saludo.

-bueno aquí estamos-camine alrededor de los árboles de manzanas-es la primera vez que veo un huerto de manzanas-escucho unos golpes que me imagino que son de Applejack pateando los árboles.

Voy a donde está el sonido y si, era Applejack que pateaba el árbol de manzano, cada vez que pateaba un árbol se vea feliz, obvio esto es algo que le gusta realmente, aunque estaba feliz estaba muy concentrada en lo que hacía y intente llamar su atención.

-veo que te gusta mucho hacer esto-dijo recargado en un árbol.

-¿eh? Alex, pero que ases aquí-dijo Applejack.

-no sería más bien un hola no-

-perdona si no te salude, pero que haces aquí no estabas en el castillo-

-decidí venirme para poniville, espero que no te importe que este aquí-

-no es un problema es bueno ver un amigo-

Amigo…aun me considera amigo sabiendo quien soy en verdad.

-y que puedo hacer por ti Alex-

-quería preguntarte si puedo trabajar un poco en tu granja-necesito mover un poco esto músculos por lo menos que luego se hacen viejos.

-claro, pero no sería demasiado pesado para a ti-dijo Applejack preocupada.

Tampoco físico tengo… bueno tampoco soy un hulk o un mugre saco de huesos… o peor ser una goma de plástico.

-te doy una demostración-me acerco a un árbol y lo pateo con toda mis fuerza tirando todas la manzanas del árbol.

-wow, eso sí fue una patada compañero-dijo Applejack sonriendo-está bien te dejare que me ayudes y te daré una recompensa si terminas-.

Espero que sea bits que necesito dinero ya… debí hacer algo con eso 500 pesos cuando los tuve-veras que no te decepcionare-.

-claro que no lo harás, y ya puede bajar tu piernas del árbol… te lastimaste no-.

-yo diría que no tenía una buena pose-quito la pierna del árbol y la sobaba por el dolor, esto me pasa por estar de presumido.

-creo que es mejor que no lo hagas-dijo Applejack cambiando de decisión.

-no está bien solo tome una mala pose-

-bueno… solo haz con cuidado no quiero tener un "príncipe lastimado"-

-lo que ordene señorita-doy una rápida reverencia me levanto y le doy una sonrisa que igualmente me la regresa.

… el trabajo en la granja es algo, tranquila es lo que puedo decir, no llevo ni 20 min y ya me estoy aburriendo… hare lo más se hacer, hablar conmigo mismo.

Haber piensa… que harás en este mundo exactamente, con la influencia de ser un príncipe puedo mejorar ciertos aspectos, ¿pero en qué? Solamente me viene que política… lo malo es de no saber nada de ello y se me dificultara manejarla, militar no mucho, no conozco casi nada de ello pero… puedo buscar información en mi laptop, estrategia, método militares… hablando de eso ¿si entro a la Deep web me rastrearan hasta aquí? Según no porque mi dirección no especifica en donde estoy alejado del mi mundo…dijo estoy en un mundo llenos de ponis ¿cómo puede llegar hasta aquí unos sujetos?

…no tiene caso que piense en eso… más bien sobre los gobernante y su plática, fueron muy amables en verdad para ser cierta… seguro tiene sospechas de mí, intentaron verme como amigo pero me ven con el otro lado de la moneda… y me sorprende que ninguno se pelearan entre ellos… esperaba algo de diferencias entre ellos, con leer tantos fic me ha hecho más paranoico… pero es mejor estar alerta para a lo que viene en verdad.

Aunque no sepa que vendrá a futuro, debo mínimo estar bien preparado, o sino seré solo un cadáver más… hablo esto con total naturalidad, y no he perdido la cordura, o ¿no existirá la cordura para mí? Uso mucho mi propia lógica que puede decir que nunca tuve cordura alguna.

Dejo de patear el árbol para descansa, pero ahora usaba mi puños.

¿Porque dijo que no tengo cordura? Será por la falta de expresión que tengo o por los falsas cara que siempre hago, en toda mi familia soy el menos afectado psicológicamente… pueda que no tenga nada que ver, pero, y si mi cordura afecta a todo que me rodea, no solamente el mundo que deje sino la llegada a equestria, en qué manera afectare este mundo, con mi conciencia que tengo dirá que.

Peligrosamente…

Aunque piense que mis decisiones no afecta en nada puede resultar lo contrario, pueda que destruya este lugar sin saberlo, aunque lo sepa que dañare no puedo evitar equivocarme al menos una vez…o varias.

Llegue a mentir quien soy, sobre un objeto robado que me lo quede, llegue a mentir todo un reino para mi propia seguridad, realmente soy malo o bueno… cuando muera sabré esa respuesta.

-¡Alex! ¡Alex detente por favor!-gritaba Ángel desesperado- ¡detente no ves que te haces daño!-

-¿Daño?-sin darme cuenta estaba golpeando muy fuerte el árbol con las manos, que hice que se doblara, pero no solamente eso sino que al mirar mis nudillos estas estaban sangrando por los golpes fuerte que le daba al árbol, era una herida bastante grande pero…no sentía dolor alguno.

-bueno compañero como vas con esas manzanas-dijo Applejack acercándose a donde estaba-creo que me preocupe por na…-no termino lo último al ver mis manos sangrando-¡pero que te paso!-dijo asustada.

-no es nada solo un accidente-le respondí

-¡eso no se ve como un accidente!-dijo Applejack enojada-¡dime como te hiciste esta heridas!-.

… para que le hago de emoción-creo que le pegue muy fuerte el árbol que me hice esto-bueno no fue la mejor declaración que tuve pero fue algo.

-vente para que te cure esa herida-acompañe Applejack hasta su granero y saco un botequín de primeros auxilios,

Enserio tiene uno de eso aquí…

saco el frasco de alcohol y lo derramo en mi mano, ardía mucho pero no demostraba el dolor, luego de echar el alcohol saco unos pedazos de madera que estaba enterradas, creo que me sentí peor que en un dentistas, saco unas vendas y me las puso alrededor de la mano.

-no sé cómo se te ocurre hacer esto Alex- dijo Applejack enojada pero luego cambia a una preocupada-como llegaste hacerte estas heridas-.

-ya te dije golpe muy fuerte el árbol que me las hice-le respondí.

-Alex no me mientas, un golpe no llega a ser esa tipo de heridas, además fue con las dos…-

-manos-le ha complete la palabra

-manos, dime que fue y no le contare a nadie-.

… mejor me desahogo-me quede pensando sobre un asunto-.

-¿qué tipo de asunto?-pregunto Applejack.

-sobre una reunión con los demás gobernantes de equestria-agachaba la cabeza-durante la reunión hable con ellos sobre mi raza y me dijeron que confiaban en mi-.

-pero cuál es el problema-.

-… tengo la preocupación de que no es verdad, de que solo dijeron que confiaban en mi para esconder otro asunto-.

-pero no sabes si eso es verdad y que te estas preocupando por nada-.

-no solo es eso, también es sobre el asunto del príncipe, me está consumiendo, sabes que no soy realmente un príncipe y tengo que estar aguantando esto-dije agarrándome de la cabeza y mirando hacia abajo, este estrés me está matando.

-y porque no terminas con esto no tienes que seguir-.

-pero como lo hago, ya le mentí a todo un reino y a otros, no creo que se lo tomen bien eso-.

Applejack no intento responde a miedo que me estrese más.

Pero agarro valor y me dice-pero no estás en el castillo a hora-subía un poco la mirada-estas en poniville, intenta olvida que eso quedo en el pasado, puede empezar de nuevo en poniville sin tener que lidiar con eso problemas, aquí ya no tienes que seguir con eso-dijo Applejack con una sonrisa nerviosa.

… es cierto, me he preocupado mucho sobre el asunto sobre la realeza que nunca pensé olvidarla… pero conociéndome nunca lo haría sé cómo soy realmente al 100 por ciento, y me preocupo por cosas mayores o menores sin importa que.

-gracias me tranquilizo un poco-dijo levantando mi cabeza y dándole una sonrisa.

-no es nada compañero, si necesitas algo puede contar conmigo-dijo Applejack.

Miro a fura de una ventana y ya estaba escureciendo-sí que estuve un rato en la granja-miraba a Applejack-ven Apple Jack para mi bienvenida a poniville que están organizando-le extiendo la mano.

-voy en seguida, por cierto no te duele mucho-señalaba mi mano.

-te dijo la verdad… si, tanto que siento que perdí la manos-no se imaginan cuanto duele… aunque he tenido peores dolores, esto solamente es un piquete para a mi jeje.

-no la forcé tanto que te lastimaras-dijo preocupada.

-está bien no la muevo-.

Diablos como se me ocurre golpear un tronco hasta sangrar de las manos… bueno no estaba prestando atención a lo que hacía, ni lo que me rodeaba…ya que me acurdo vi que el tronco se dobló en donde lo estaba golpeando… ¿porque se doblara? No tengo demasiada fuerza para doblarla, ¿gane fuerza al llegar? Eso lo puedo averiguar más adelante.

Dentro de la alcaldía…

Bueno se ve exactamente igual como se veía en el primer capítulo de la temporada uno, cuando llego nightmare Moon, se ve algunos arreglos unas mesas con bebidas… ¿solo bebidas? No podían no sé, algo de comida… aunque algo es algo, había aves dentro, de seguro es el coro, nunca entenderes el porqué de aves…

Subo al balcón que estaba arriba… no uno que estaba bajo tierra, hasta yo mismo me respondo… y la alcaldesa estaba arriba también, para mi presentación.

-Atención todos los ponis- todos lo ponis estaban callados y volteaban hacia el balcón-estamos aquí para dar bienvenida a un príncipe que ha venido de muy lejos-dijo la alcaldesa.

¿Cuándo dije que venía de muy lejos?… bueno en realidad si viene de muy lejos.

-el príncipe lelouch-

-creo que esa es mi entrada- camino para mostrarme y todo emmm ¿golpeaban el suelo como Aplausos?… no sé cómo decirlo, trotaban eso… creo, y sonreían, pero algunas eran… falsas, no hay que ser adivino para saberlo.

-gracias por hacerme esta bienvenida a su pueblo-que en realidad no quería-y también pido disculpas por el malentendido que hubo cuando llegue por primera vez-todo bajaba un poco la cabeza, la cague-le seré sincero hoy viene estresado por asuntos del castillo, y estaba deprimido en ese momento, pero una amiga poni que conocí anteriormente me ayudo, y le quiero dar la gracias por ello y a ustedes a darme una oportunidad más, solo diré que es un gusto conocer y de estar con unos ponis que son amables realmente-.

No sé de dónde saco esos discursos, pero animo un poco esto ponis, la alcaldesa me pasa una copa y que todos los ponis también tenían.

Ya sabía qué hacer.

-eso es todo-alzaba mi copa y la tomaba, y que todo poni hiso.

-No fue el mejor final que pude hacer pero al menos se animaron un poco-dije sonriendo.

Fin de las trasmisión…..

.

.

.

**MeganBrony:** solo diré que… nuestra mente retorcida lo puede todo :3… cuando veas un ratón con un mondadientes entenderás el por qué Xd

**Thousandton Remade:** espera hijo mío, tu deseo se hará realidad… tarde o temprano :3… No, no quiero ser presidente de mi país ._. No quiero terminar vendiendo el país a estados unidos Xd

… no pensé ir demasiado lejos con este fanfic para ser sincero xD y posible que llegue más lejos…seré LEYENDA… okno ._.

Ya es tradición que suba un fanfic en la noche Xd y mantendré esa tradición.


	10. solo espero que no pase en realidad

(Sonido de cámara) ya es repetitivo hacer esto… pero no otra manera que esta…

Empecemos con la trasmisión…

.

.

.

-no fue el mejor final que pude hacer pero al menos los anime un poco-dije sonriendo y tomando la copa-tal vez pida la receta de la bebida jeje-de repente se me resbala la copa rompiéndola al caer y todo los ponis me miraban.

Diablos, diablos ya de primera cometí un error… bueno tampoco es que me harán algo por esto, dijo que puede salir mal… porque siento que realmente saldrá algo mal.

-príncipe no le interesa tener una princesa a su lado-dijo unos de los ponis del público.

…que.

-¡no él es mío!-dijo otra poni.

Aquí algo raro está pasando…

Todos me miraban con una mirada…lujuriosa.

-tranquilos todos mis ponis-dijo alcaldesa.

Qué bueno alguien decente.

-le tengo la mala noticia que me voy a casar con el-dijo la alcaldesa abrasándome desde la cintura.

… ok esto me empieza asustar, me quito la alcaldesa de mi cintura y retrocedo poco a poco-espere por favor aun soy joven para casarme, además apenas nos conocemos-dije nervioso.

-oh no te preocupes, nos conoceremos cuando estemos "solos"-dijo con una mirada seductora.

A seré violado… nomas me alejo un poco…-¡ni loco me caso!-dije saliendo corriendo del lugar.

-¡que no escape!-grito uno del público que empezó seguirme por todo poniville.

-¡COMO CARAJO SUCEDIÓ ESTO! Como es posible que un día para otro se pusieran en celos estas yeguas-dije corriendo y evitando algunos ponis que se atravesaban adelante y en el cielo.

Piensa Alex, piensa, como pudo suceder esto… enamoramiento, poco probable… celos, al mismo tiempo lo dudo, menstruación… estoy siendo imbécil o que.

Giraba a unos de edificio me ponía contra pared y veía como todas pasaban sin darse cuenta que me escondí-haber estoy en equestria que más puede hacer esto…-me doy cuenta de que era-poción de amor sin duda… pero-mira afuera por precaución-como llego esa opción de amor, pude ser por la bebida, pero yo también la tome estaría bajo su efecto, o lo estoy y no me doy cuenta de ello, no sé cómo funcione-.

-aquí estas-dijo una yegua atrás de mí.

Volteo a ver quién es y era lyra- escúchame estas bajo un efecto de una poción de amor no tiene que hacer esto-dije retrocediendo por si la dudas.

-no me importa está bajo su efecto-cambiaba su mirada a una lujuriosa-más porque me interesaría hacerlo con un humano-dijo entre gemidos.

Sin dudarlo me fui a otra dirección, pero al salir ya estaban todas la que me seguían, en todas partes-al carajo con mi vida-todas se abalanzaron ante mí y las esquivaba, una que otra lograba agardamen por un brazo o pierna, pero ellas misma chocaban y me libraba fácilmente.

Vi el castillo de twilight y Salí corriendo a hacia ella, llegue al castillo y cerré las puerta tan rápido y solo se oían los golpes de las yeguas con la puerta y sus gritos.

-¿Lelouch que está pasando aquí?-pregunto twilight quien estaba unos pocos metros cerca de mí.

-luego te explicó pero te pido que no dejes que nadie entre al castillo por mas quieras-le dije.

-o…ok-el ambiente era silencioso y los golpes y los gritos cesaron-lelouch me gustaría mostrarte algo-dijo twilight.

Al parecer ella no está en el efecto eso es bueno… solo espero que el efecto no sea permanente o dure mucho-voy en seguida-.

Sigo a twilight a lo que me quería mostrar, ¿pero que me quiere mostrar? ya es de noche que me quiere mostrar algo.

Llegamos a un cuarto bastante amplio, que sin duda era de twilight, ¿Por qué sé que es de ella? Hay un montón de libros tirado, quien más tendría su cuarto así… además del mío.

-y que quería mostrarme twilight-dije nervioso, si estoy en su cuarto creo que nada lindo para mí.

-no nada tan solo-se cierra la puerta de golpe-a estudia un poco entre nosotros-dijo con un tono seductor.

Intento correr pero twilight uso su magia dejándome inmóvil mientras ella me movía.

-quiero aprender algo de tu gente y talvez me pueda "enseñar" unos de tus "cosas"-dijo twilight.

Esto me pasa por estar de confiado por segunda vez-twilight detente no quieres intentar hacer esto-.

-no quero intentar sino "aprobar"…-se acercaba a mí y me ponía su pesuña en mi pecho-me pareciste atractivo la primera vez que te vi, pero veo que eres más hermoso de cercas-movía su pesuña en círculos y se recargaba en mi pecho-y que tal si empezamos con el estudio de anatomía-dijo twilight

…carajo acaba de decir eso, twilight me quitaba la camisa mientras aun me sostenía con su magia para que no escapara.

-veo que eres musculoso, dejaría a cualquier yegua a tus pies-

¿Está haciendo esto por el amor aprender o el amor a alguien?.

Se acercaba a mi rostro-ay que ver a tu "amiguito"-

Nel con mi paquete nadie lo ve sin mi consentimiento.

Twilight primero me planta un beso los labios, jugando con mi lengua… puedo decir que la experiencia es deliciosa… ¡no te dejes dominar idiota!

Se separa para recuperar aliento y baja hacia abajo bajando mi pantalones.

Piensa weon, piensa, donde esta Ángel cuando lo necesitas… tengo una idea.

-spike porque estas quemando ese libro-

-¡QUE SPIKE HACE QUE!-dijo enojada y volteando alrededor buscando a spike.

Intento librarme y rompo su concentración y agarro el cuerno de twilight para que no haga magia, y la tiraba en la cama.

-ahora tomando la iniciativa-dijo twilight con emoción y lujuria.

-si la iniciativa de-agarraba la cobija cubría a twilight enredándola en las cobijas-¡escapar!-Salí corriendo dejando la habitación.

-Ya no me importa salir a fuera, yo solo quiero alejarme de aquí-.

-¡NO IMPORTA A DONDE VALLA TU SERAS MIO!-grito twilight desde su cuarto.

-Genial esto no pude ser más problemático… ahora no quiero pensar como me libre de su magia, lo que importa es como mantenerme no violado por todas esas yeguas-llego a la puerta donde me esperan un millón de yeguas afuera-si "yari el conquistador de equestria" estuviera aquí creo que se moriría de envidia… o le cambio de puesto-abro la puerta y estaba algunas en la entrada esperándome.

Suspiro-es esto o que me viole twilight… prefiero esto que hay más terreno-salgo de la puerto tan rápido sin dar tiempo que las yeguas racionaran-que otro lugar queda…iría a la granja pero sé que traje a Applejack a la bienvenida y de seguro está en el efecto-miro hacia atrás y nadie me seguía, bajaba un poco la velocidad-ya me canse… hace tiempo que no escucho los discursos de Ángel, puede decirme loco pero creo que ese rato conspira en algo-.

En donde cree que este-escuche una voz de lejos.

-Mierda que se acercan-miraba a mí alrededor pero no había nada.

-acuérdate de nuestro trato, si lo hallamos lo compartimos-se escuchó otra voz.

Mierda que está cooperando.

-ok pero que prefieres lo de arriba o lo de abajo… o prefieres que te de "caballito"-dijo la otra voz riéndose.

-… estas son más zorras que las mi mundo, muy inocente pero, bam poción de amor y sale su yo interior… no quiero saber que eso lo de "caballito"-miro otra vez a mi alrededor y veo una casa que conozco-la casa de flutteshy… solo espero que no esté sobre el efecto también-corro a hacia la casa con sigilo, por nada me decían "el fantasma" donde vivía y toco la puerta.

-qui… quien es-dijo una voz con tono insegura.

-flutteshy soy yo lelouch-

-lelouch-se abre la puerta-que haces aquí…dijo no es que me moleste-mira mi cuerpo y se sonroja-le, le, le, lelouch porque no trae ropa-

¿Ropa?...si twilight que me la quito, ton razón tenía frio-eso no importa, me permites pasar-que quieres que le diga, que todas las del pueblo está bajo una poción de amor...puede créeme pero es más fácil mentir.

-pasa por favor-dijo flutteshy, dejándome pasar a su casa.

Bueno es como se muestra en la serie, y era algo espaciosa, demasiado diría para una pegaso… de seguro es para su animales grandes pueda pasar.

-no quieres algo de tomar-pregunto flutteshy.

-si gracias-flutteshy se iba a la cocina, y me siento en unos de los sillones que estaban, suspiro-no pude ser más agitada esta noche…y me tengo que asegurar que flutteshy no este sobre el efecto de la poción también-.

-oye estas en mi sillón idiota-dijo una voz.

-¿quién dijo eso?-pregunto.

Aquí abajo tonto-

Volteo hacia abajo y era el conejo Ángel… apenas me doy cuenta que mi ratón se llama igual que él.

-que no escuchaste, está en mi sillón y quiero que te quites-dice enojado.

Que todos los animales son así de enojones o que-creo que tendrás que compartirlo junto conmigo-

-creo que no sabes quién soy yo-se sube a mis pies-soy el conejo Ángel, conocido como el demonio pequeño y no quiere saber por qué-.

A pero que original… quiere darme miedo o solamente está haciendo una escena en mis pies.

-si te quitas o te largas de inmediato posiblemente no te pase nada-tronaba su cuello y sus patas delanteras para parecer más malo.

-si no fueras un conejo me moriría de miedo-le agarro de las orejas –si sigues así, me are un estofado de conejo contigo y no lo dijo en broma-me lamia los labios.

-no estás en posición de amenazarme tu cosa… mono… lo que seas-

-y tú tampoco, te diré un dicho mío, primero disfruto y luego me arrepiento y si no entendéis, disfrutare comiendo tu carne y si me descubre pos luego me arrepiento de no haber comido más carne tuya-.

Ángel solo se quedó callado y temblando, creo que ya le di miedo.

-eso pensé y si te atreves decir algo a flutteshy, me asegurare que no sigan ustedes dos vivos-dije sonriéndole, no sé si fue macabro para el jeje.

-lo siento la tardanza, no hallaba la bebí-llegaba flutteshy y miraba como agarraba ángel y rápidamente hago como si lo estuviera acariciando-oh veo que conociste a mi conejito ángel-.

-si jeje-soltaba a ángel y este se retiraba rápido pero sin dejarme de ver-creo que entendió muy bien-.

-dijiste algo-dijo flutteshy.

-no nada- solo que le dije a un conejo con complejo de padrino, que me lo cenaría si dice algo carita feliz de gatito jeje.

Flutteshy me entrega un vaso y ella tenía uno igual-espero que te guste, es un ponche que trajo pinkie pie-.

-gracias-dije para luego tomar el vaso… el sabor es algo…conocido, pero es delicioso-le preguntare la receta a pinkie que esta deliciosa-…espera esto como que ya lo vi… ¿deja vu?

-si quiere yo puedo ense-dejo de hablar flutteshy por uno segundo y se queda mirándome.

-pasa algo-

-no… no es nada solo me acorde de algo-se escondía en su melena.

No puedo dudar que por esto los brony adoran a flutteshy ah que lindo~~~… aunque también a eso ha ayudado que este en la regla 34… enserio que les pasa trastornado.

Ahora que lo pienso creo que no es seguro aquí porque las amigas de flutteshy fueron a la bienvenida y pueda que les ocurra buscarme aquí… solo me queda el bosque evefree, la casa de zecora… espero encontrarla de noche.

-creo que yo me voy-me levanto de sillón y procedo a retirarme pero…

-¡no espera!-grito flutteshy-dijo… no creo que sea buena idea salir de noche, y además no tiene ropa te puede resfriar-

Bueno tiene un punto a su favor-y que propones-.

-qué tal si… te quedas a dormir aquí-dijo flutteshy avergonzada y se cubría con su melena.

Aaaaahhhh~~~ me moriré de diabetes por tanta lindura-tu ganas flutteshy me quedare aquí-espero que fuera una buena decisión.

-te mostrare tu cuarto-dijo flutteshy

… para ser sincero me asusta esa palabra desde hoy, subimos al segundo piso de la casa de flutteshy entrando a un cuarto.

-espero que te sientas cómodo-

-gracias flutteshy-por fin puedo acuesto en la cama y rápido me cubrí con las cubijas calentándome la parte desnuda que arriba.

Flutteshy se acercaba a la cama y se metía en las cobijas junto conmigo-flutteshy pero que haces-

-sé que tiene frio y pensé que…que… podía calentarte un poquito-dijo flutteshy acercándose y tratando de abrazándome.

Yo solo volteé al otro lado para evitar mirarla por lo sonrojado que estuve-no es necesario e, e, estoy bien así-como diablo le dijo que se salga de la cama… no hay forma sin hacerla sentir mal.

-que…descanses lelouch-dijo flutteshy.

-si claro-como voy a descansar si estoy…..zzz…zzz…zzz.

.

.

.

Lelouch, lelouch,-dijo una voz con un tono… bastante femenino-lelouch, despierta mi amor-… espera… ¿amor?

Abro mis ojo y veo a flutteshy encima de mi-flutteshy… que haces encima de mi…-no sé porque le temo a mi pregunta.

-apoco se te olvido tontito-se reía ligeramente-se te olvido como hicimos nuestro nido de amor-dijo en un tono feliz y se acostaba en mi pecho.

Nido de amor…nido de amor… ¡NIDO DE AMOR! ¡QUE CARAJO ISE ANOCHE!... solo recuerdo que…no recuerdo nada-no… no me digas que-.

-si-dijo en un tono feliz-la pase maravillosamente… nuestros cuerpos se unieron y fueron unos solo, fue la mejor que me paso en mi vida-levanta su rostro y me planta un beso en los labios.

Carajo, carajo, carajo, donde está la tímida e inocente flutteshy devuélvala… aunque no me puedo quejar… ¡pero no soy ese tipo de persona!

-como crees que debemos llamar a nuestros potrillos o potrillas-pregunto flutteshy.

… tan rápido ya piensa tener hijos.

-creo que si es potrillo lo llamaríamos… "lelouch" como tu, y si es potrilla, la llamaremos "rubi"-dijo flutteshy.

Aun soy joven para casarme… bueno realmente no, tengo 18 años tengo edad para… espera ¡no debo pensar en eso!

-y no se te olvide de nosotras-dijo una voz conocida…

Hay no, no puede ser es…-twilight como es que llegaste aquí-y notaba que estaba también rarity, pinkie pie, Applejack, rainbow Dash.

-también te vas hacer responsable de nosotros-dijo rarity.

-espero que tengas todavía energía para otra-dijo rainbow Dash.

-por fin, los bebes de los cakes podrán tener con quien jugar-dijo pinkie pie.

No sé por qué eso sonó a otra cosa lo de pinkie pie…todas se acercaba y no a platicar.

-prepárate para la segunda ronda "Alex"-dijo twilight.

Espera… ¿twilight me llamo Alex? Como lo sabe si yo nunca se lo dije-como sabes que me llamo Alex, twilight-

-tú mismo me lo dijiste lelouch-dijo twilight.

Espera aquí hay perro suelto,

-Alex, Alex,-alguien me llamaba-Alex despierta-

Me levanto de golpe en mi cama algo agitado y sudoroso.

-Alex que estabas soñando-dijo Ángel quien estaba en un buro sentado-estabas hablando, pero no sabía de qué-

Solo fue un sueño…solo un sueño… cuanto me alegro que lo fuera… mis sueños cada vez se vuelven más reales de lo normal… que dijo si siempre nunca tuvieron sentido alguno.

-y bien-dice Ángel.

-y bien ¿qué?-le respondo

-me contaras-

-contar ¿qué?-

-¡no te hagas el tonto! ¡El suelo el suelo que tuviste!-gritaba Ángel.

-¿que "suelo"?-

-Perdón el sueño-se corregía.

-que ¿sueño?-

Suspira Ángel-tan solo dime, que no quieres hablar de ellos-

-hasta que lo notas-.

-¡notar! ¡Pero si no dice nada!-

-usted no me ande gritando-.

-… para que trato, estoy hablando con alguien con problemas sicologicos-

-Psicológicos con "p" Ángel-

-¡si es lo mismo!… me largo de aquí-se baja del buro y se va por un hoyo del cuarto.

Me enceta hacer eso jeje… espero no tener esto sueños seguidos porque tarde temprano los confundiré con la realidad… y no es la última vez que la confundo.

Fin del sueño….

.

.

.

.

Espero que le hubiera gusta que a mi… diría que sí :3

Ya es costumbre lo de los reviews… empecemos.

**Thousandton Remade:** aquí lo que pedias aunque… lo siento si no puse tu querido clop ñeh ñeh xD) Y… no sé qué decir esto en blanco ._. Mueve el pene, mueve el pene, si lo haces bien, lo curaras~~~~ *3*

**MeganBrony:** y también será el día que un ratón te amenacé con un mondadientes, inhalaras polvo de gelatina y te encontraras en un árbol una biblia del nuevo testamento cuando este de regreso a tu casa :3 … en realidad eso ultimo si me paso a mí ._.

Y también quiero preguntar algo… alguien sabe dónde puedo subir mi historia…sucede que una amiga quiere subir su historias pero como no tiene ninguna categoría (que no es de mlp o de otra cosa, sino original) y no sabe dónde subirla… si son amables de responder, sino saben pos… de todo modos gracias xD


	11. accidente rosado

(Sonido de cámara) no tengo tiempo de hablar solamente les pondré las trasmisión…

Como son testaduros ellos

Iniciemos la trasmisión número "11"…

.

.

.

Bostezaba-ese sueño sí que me dejo despierto- estaba sentado en una mesa que… no para exagera pero esta meso media unos…no se unos ¡20 putos metros innecesario! Este castillo pensó que vivirían muchos aquí…

-aquí traigo su desayuno príncipe-dijo unos de los sirviente del castillo de twilight.

Pone un plato con… ensalada con henos frito… bueno de perdis también trajo una manzana… moriré de hambre-que lo disfrute-dijo el sirviente dando una reverencia y se retiraba del lugar.

-creo que solo comeré manzana… y la ensalada-aunque no sé cómo le hare para conseguir carne en este lugar… puedo conseguir peces, pero pescar son que nadie me mire será difícil.

Miro mis manos y tenía los vendajes por los golpes al árbol-al menos sé que no fue un sueño esto pero lo demás-terminaba con mi plato y habría mi computadora- es lo que me preocupa… pueda que fue un sueño, pero mis sueños son diferentes la experiencia que tengo es igual que tengo en la vida real… cualquiera diría eso, pero a veces me muestra el futuro de cierta forma… espero que no se cumpla lo de flutteshy jeje-.

Escucho como se abre una puerta, volteo al ver quien era, y era twilight quien pasaba con unos pergaminos, de seguro los trajo para darme estudio.

-aquí estas lelouch-dijo twilight.

-pasa algo-para que pregunto si ya se… la costumbre.

-vengo a darte lecciones de lectura como me pediste- se sentaba en la mesa y dejaba sus pergaminos y tinteros en la mesa-y traje el material necesario para la ocasión-.

Tan organizada como siempre o apasionada en lo que hace, lo bueno que yo también traje lo necesario.

-primero te enseñare el abecedario y la numeración de equestria-levitaba un pergamino y el tintero y escribía-aquí tiene-me lo entrega.

Veremos cómo es…24, 25, 26… 26, la misma cantidad que nuestro abecedario y los números iguales, creo que será un poco fácil… o difícil depende de cómo me esfuerce.

-primero debes aprende cuales son los vocales-con el tintero subraya cuales eran los vocales-y cuando lo aprendas seguiremos con los demás-

Con esto… me siento como niños pequeño en el quinde… me siento ofendido.

Y todo el rato fue eso de cómo se pronuncia las vocales y bla bla bla… mientras estudiaba agarrabas las hojas y las ponía frente de la computadora para tomarle foto.

-¿qué haces lelouch?-pregunta twilight.

-estoy tomando fotos para que sea más fácil-agarraba otra hoja y seguía tomando foto.

-también tomas fotos-dijo sorprendida-que más puede hacer ese objeto-dijo emocionada.

¿Vengo estudiar yo o estudiar ella?

-bueno puede comunicarte, jugar, ver videos, hacer tus trabajos, se puede hacer muchas cosas-al igual de buscar porno… te odio y te quiero internet, y para no hacérselos largo le explique algunas cosa de sus funcionamiento, su rostro era de emoción y alegría, y cada cosa que decía lo anotaba en sus pergaminos… no que eran para yo estudiara.

Twilight no dejaba de mirar mis manos y se ponía inquieta cada vez que la veía, y decidió hablar-no es de mi incumbencia pero que te pasó en tus "cascos"-

¿Cascos? Ah si no sabe cómo se llama realmente-se llaman manos si es lo que te refieres a los cascos, me hice una herida y tuve que vendarlas-a horita no notaba que estaba vendadas pero cada vez que las veo vuelve el dolor nuevamente, me hice bastante daño.

-pero… está bien, para no preocuparme-dijo twilight con preocupación.

Pero si ya estas preocupada…

-estoy bien, no te preocupes mientras sigan vendadas estaré bien-.

1 hora y media después…todavía en los estudios

-Bueno creo que eso es todo, mañana continuaremos en donde nos quedamos-dijo twilight totalmente feliz.

-si-dije sin ánimos… apenas es el primer día y ya me estoy rindiendo…definitivamente no soy para el estudio, pero debo hacerlo no quiero parecer un analfabeta aquí.

Me levanto de la mesa y camino hacia la puerta

-a dónde vas lelouch-pregunta twilight.

-voy a la granja de Applejack ayudar un poco- salía del comedor dejando a twilight un poco pensativa.

-no es que sea de mi incumbencia ¿pero porque lelouch le interesa ir con Applejack?-se pregunta twilight a sí misma tocándose la barbilla.

Caminaba por el pueblo y cada vez que me veía un ciudadano daba una rápida reverencia, nunca e tenido tanto respeto desde… nunca realmente, era algo bullyado por la gente… por mi familia… estúpido padre, aunque no lo hacía para lastimarme pero en verdad… era molesto.

Ya ha pasado más o menos una semana desde que llegue, solo queda otra semana para que mis padre sepan que no estoy en el viaje y luego piense que fui secuestrado o perdido… y tendré que apagar el celular y evitar entrad a Facebook… ahhhh solo me estreso.

Llegaba ya a la granja de Applejack, me gusta el olor a campo, no sé por qué pero es refrescante, pero no como mi ciudad hay siempre olía a puro gas, de seguro será eso, vi a la granjera recolectando manzanas como siempre lo hace junto con su hermano big mac y me acerco hablarles.

-bueno días Applejack como sigue la recolección de manzanas-.

-buenos días ale-le señalaba con mi mano a su hermano-lelouch… de maravilla gracias a tu ayuda el trabajo disminuyo- Applejack miraba mis manos-y como sigues con las heridas aun te duelen-pregunto preocupada.

-sigo bien el dolor disminuyo, oye no necesitas una ayuda extra como la otra vez-.

-esta vez tendré que decirte que no, con lo que paso tu mano no quiero que te lastimes más-

-eso fue mi culpa, estaba concentrado en otra cosa que no me di cuenta de lo que hacía-.

-pero aun así-se negaba-no puedo dejar que trabajes, podemos hacer esto mi hermano y yo-

-Eyup-dijo big mac

En eso Applejack patea un árbol y caen las manzanas, pero una callo sobre su cabeza, y reía.

-si pueden solos-dije reía entre diente.

-no te rías…-dijo avergonzada-solo que… no tuve buena… postura-.

Si, ande usando mis excusa para la ocasión, da otra patada a otro árbol y paso lo miso pero esta vez fueron 3 manzanas.

Me aguantaba la risa-bueno me voy a talvez… platica como Applejack le callo 4 manzanas en la cabeza, de seguro les gustara las noticias a tus amigas-me daba la vuelta y contaba-3…2…1-.

-¡espera!-dijo Applejack.

-me encanta hacer eso-Me detengo y volteo solamente la cabeza.

-…está bien puede trabajar-dijo Applejack rindiéndose, se acerca a mí y me dice-pero si cuentas a alguien sobre eso no te lo perdonare-.

Me gusta cuando algo sale como yo quiero-descuida tu secreto está conmigo-.

-eso es lo que realmente me preocupa-.

Tan poca confianza doy… mejor no hablo-entonces por donde empiezo-

-pude empezar por tirar toda esa hilera-Applejack me señalaba con su casco todo un grupo de árboles.

… soy yo o veo más como 8000 árboles en esta hilera… al menos matare algo de tiempo.

-Applejack tienes carretas-le preguntaba a la poni naranja.

-si tenemos algunas-

Puede prestarme dos de ellas-

-claro, sígueme-caminamos al granero, lo abre y estaban como 6 carretas de madera-aquí están, pero para que las necesitas-

-obvio para las manzanas-jalaba las carretas afuera del granero-me será más fácil de esta manera-.

-si tú lo dices… que te valla bien si necesitas ayuda soy todo oído-dijo Applejack, para luego irse a seguir con su trabajo-.

Aquí el personaje habla dentro de su mente…

-Hago esto por aburrimiento no tengo nada más que hacer… y esto me quita un poco el aburrimiento… tengo la laptop sí, tengo celular, sí, pero no puedo usarlos libremente… todavía no sé si haiga electricidad en este lugar, pueda que si haiga pero ¿en dónde? Según tengo entendido por mí, si hay algo de tecnología, y eso que estamos en una época muy atrasado en este lugar… por si no se han fijado aquí la mayoría se maneja por reinos, ya te puede imaginar que si conoces algo de historia… que yo no conozco mucho en verdad… debo estudiar más-.

-En mi mundo esta sería la edad media… aproximadamente… que esperaban ¿que conocieran un poco de historia? Para eso es Discovery cannel… con quien carajo hablo… si claro, se me olvida que tengo la maldita costumbre de discutir con mi mismo… pero debo agradecer por qué lo hago, me a mantenido consiente de las acciones que hago… en ocasiones, tan poco es porque sea anti-social… o talvez lo sea pero ese no es el punto…-.

Me paraba en unos de los árboles, lo pateaba, caían las manzanas al suelo y la recogia poniéndolas en la carreta que me traje.

-En todo que hable… de qué diablos comentaba… soy un loco que habla de de algo y de repente platico de zapatos… y eso que no discuto con nadie, con la única persona que discuto es, con mi Mismo, y en ocasiones me la riego, quien sabe porque estoy loco… pero eso no es signos de locura, sino de… que ¿necesidad de atención? … si fuera eso no estaría hablando atra vez de mi mente, sino con mi boca en medio de una multitud para que todo me tenga lastima… o que se burlen de mi-.

-Cuantas manzanas me faltan-veo por la hilera, faltaban muchos arboles que recolectar y casi llenaba una carreta-creo que esto no sera fácil…-dije con fastidios-pero me sorprende que todavía no me e cansado… mejor dejo de hablar y termino una vez con esto-.

40 min después…

-Haber cuánto me faltan…-miraba hacia delante de la hilera-…mejor me largo a la mierda que nunca a cabaré nunca-agarraba las dos carretas llenas de manzanas…que no pesa nada-pueda que este loco pero siento que estoy más fuerte que antes… luego lo investigo-porque realmente no pesan nada.

Ya estando en el granero deje las dos carretas y esperaba Applejack-… creo que no les importara que agarre una manzana-tomaba una de la manzanas y la mordía- emmm creo que es la primera vez que como algo fresco-.

Después de 10 minutos…

"Si estoy contigo, ¡podemos superarlo!"

"Tienes un espíritu competitivo fuerte,"

"Sin embargo, todavía me siento excitado,"

"¡Quédate conmigo!, simplemente quiero protegerte,"

"Ambos nacimos en mundo lejanos pero,"

"Digo sí, siempre estar cerca de ti,"

"Conviértanos el futuro nuestra esperanza…por siempre."

-… ya me canse estando cantando opening de anime… en donde esta Applejack-me dije ami mismo.

-bueno Alex como te fue…-dijo Applejack viendo las carretas llenas de manzanas-wow, todas esa manzanas recogiste-dijo sorprendida.

-sorprendida verdad-me recargaba en unas de las carretas.

La verdad que sí, no esperaba que recolectara todas esas manzanas por lo flacucho que estas-.

-muchas grac… ¡oye!-

-pero si es la verdad, este más flaco que una escoba recién usada-

-pos esta escoba recién usada pudo recolectar toda esas manzanas, será la última vez que te ayudo si sigues diciéndome así- huy que malo de mi… la verdad que no.

-hay alex no esto para tanto, te dije un cumplido-.

En que parte es un cumplido que me llame escoba recién usada…-para nada me gusta tus cumplidos-me cruzaba de brazos.

-no te pongas a la defensiva-dijo Applejack

-no estoy a la defensiva…si fueras gay estaría okey~~~-cantaba lo último susurrando.

-que dijiste-pregunto.

-nada…nada-evitaba la pregunta.

-Alex-

-si-Applejack me aventaba un costal, lo cachaba-y esto-preguntaba dudoso.

-es tu pago por ayudar en la cosechas de manzanas-dijo Applejack inclinándose el sombrero-ayer no te di tu pago por tu ayuda y como ayudas otra vez… están el pago del ayer y el de hoy-

-gracias es al honesto de tu parte-

-pero te desconté bits por la manzana que te comiste-dijo Applejack sonriendo.

… diablo no debí comerla-para la próxima te pregunto-rugía mi estómago-emmm… creo que será una buena oportunidad de comprar algo-.

-hasta luego úsalos bien Alex-dijo Applejack.

-nada que hasta luego usted viene conmigo-le decía a Applejack.

-no esto bien, además tengo que seguir con el trabajo-

-vamos no te cuesta nada, además yo invito-sacudía el saco de bits.

-no lo sé, Alex -decía Applejack mientras que yo así una carita de perrito-sabes soy inmune a las caritas de perrito-

-diablo-decía entre dientes-… bueno me iré y platicare con tus amigas sobre cómo te callo 4 manza-

-¡está bien iré!-dijo Applejack cambiando de decisión.

El poder de las palabras me encanta…bueno también son fácil de convencer a esto ponis jeje-bueno que esperamos-

Ya estando en poniville fui a sugarcube junto con Applejack… en realidad la traje porque no quiero estar solo y digamos que no conozco muchos…ponis de por aquí, no me juzguen no me siento seguro…y solo a la vez.

Entramos a la pastelería y lo primero que recibo es una bola rosada salvaje aparece… ¿pokemon? No era pinkie pie dando… su ¿bienvenida?

-hola lelouch bienvenido a sugarcubecorne ¿quieres un cupcake? o ¿un pastel? o ¿un pastel cupcake? o ¿un un cupcake con forma de pastel con pastel? o-Applejack le tapaba la boca a pinkie pie.

-unos cupcakes está bien pinkie-dijo Applejack quitando su casco de la boca de pinkie.

-oki doki loki-dijo pinkie con una sonrisa, corrió a unas de las mesas, extendía sus cascos y los movía de arriba abajo-por aquí-dijo pinkie alegre.

Los movíamos a hacia la mesa y en la mesa estaba twilight, flutteshy, rarity… espera ¿y raimbow?

-hola lelouch, tú también viniste por un cupcakes de pinkie-dijo twilight.

-si-tomaba asiento.

-bueno querido-dijo rarity-sé que te encantara los cupcakes de pinkie, no nadie que se le resista-

…no sé porque se me vino a la mente la pinkie de los "cupcakes" sangrientos… espero que no pase.

-emmm lelouch-dijo flutteshy tímida-de casualidad no trajiste a tu ratoncito Ángel, lo quiero conocer-

… ¿Ángel? ¡Mierda Ángel!... ya paque me preocupa ni que fuera Ángel retrasado mental para no saber donde está su comida jajajaja… jajaja… jaja…ja… espero.

En el cuarto de Alex alias "lelouch"…

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!-gritaba de desesperación Ángel intentando abrir unos de los zipper de la mochila sin éxito-juro que si me vuelve hacer esto Alex, te voy a cortar todo eso que llamas *********-pasaba un pájaro por la ventana cantando que no dejaba escuchar lo que decía Ángel-por ahora…-voltea a ver la puerta-solo espero que vuelvas de una vez-decía mientras se tiraba al piso y lloraba por el hambre que tenía.

De vuelta con Alex…

No sé por qué me empieza doler mis partecitas…

-aquí tiene sus cupcakes-dijo pinkie a dando a cada una de sus amigas un cupcakes y luego el mío-aquí tiene lelouch-

No importa si eres de la realeza o no pinkie te trata igual, agarra mi cupcakes y pinkie me veía de bajo de la mesa esperando que comiera el cupcakes, le daba un mordisco y los ojos de pinkie daba un brillo mientras seguía bajo de la mesa-para ser mi primer cupcakes…-daba tención en el lugar-fue el mejor que he probado-

Pinkie salía de la mesa dando un brinco de felicidad y gritaba-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡Te gusto no!, ¡por nada dirías que te gusto! ¡Ósea que en verdad te gusto! ¡Verdad que te gusto!-decía pinkie feliz.

-si me gusto- solo lo de afuera, dígame, quien en su santo juicio pone chocolate dentro del cupcakes a mí, que nunca me gusto el chocolate… por esta la perdono.

-¡lo sabía! ¡A todo les gusto los cupcakes! ¡A quien no le gusta un cupcakes!, ¡dijo quien no aprobado uno! ¡Todo deberían probarlo!-dijo pinkie.

-qué bueno que te gustaran-dijo twilight-pinkie trato hacerlas con una nueva receta-.

-deberías pasarme la rece…-dije sin terminar la palabra.

-dijiste algo sugarcube-dijo Applejack.

-no…nada-mejor no dijo nada que le tengo fobia a esa palabra… espera me dijo ¿sugarcube?

-hice más cupcakes para que prueben de chispa de chocolate, de nieve, de ponis o también de nueces-y sacaba cada de los cupcakes que mencionaba por todas partes.

-suenas interesantes…espera dijiste ¿de ponis?-

-no dije de bombones-dijo pinkie sacando un cupcakes de bombones-debió ser el autor del fanfic-

-¿fanfic? ¿Autor? pinkie de que hablas -dijo twilight.

-de cupcakes claro twilight-dijo pinkie con una sonrisa.

… no le doy vueltas todo sabemos que pinkie supera la lógica, eso sin duda… aunque ¿me pregunto que hablaba de eso de fanfic?…

-tenog un monto de cupcakes para que prueben-dijo pinkie acercándose a mí-dime cual te gustaría probar el de chispas de chocolate, el de nueces o el de nieve o el d chispas de chocolate con nueces o el de nieve con nueces con ponis-se acerca su rostro al mío socando de nariz.

-Pinkie déjalo antes de que suceda un accidente-dijo Applejack.

Un ponis que estaba atrás de mí se recuesta hacia atrás chocando con mi cabeza-a disculpa príncipe, no fue mi intención chocar con usted-dijo el poni.

Solo quiero decir algo si estuvieran en mi situación que harían, ¿y? ¿Cuál sería?… pues no sé por accidente el poni de atrás te hubiera empujado hacia adelante y… talvez… terminando besando a pinkie.

En ese momento está paralizado por el beso, pensaba que era un sueño pero sabía que no lo era, lo que pasaba era real, igual las amigas de pinkie estaban petrificadas por la escena que veían y pinkie solamente se quedó quieta sin hacer nada solo me veían fijamente y no se separaba de mi labios...

Duramos más de 6 segundos así sin separarnos, del beso, no sabías cómo reaccionar si quitarla y dejar el beso, pero ¿Cómo?… ¿cómo separa alguien cuando te está besando?

Finalmente nos decidimos separarnos del beso dejando un hilo de saliva… me estás diciendo que no solo fue los labios…bueno me estoy diciendo, pinkie se quedó un rato mirándome y rápidamente sale dispara al segundo piso.

Nadie decía nada… no había palabras correctas para la ocasión, me levanto e intentó salir de sugarcube corne.

-lelocuh a donde vas-preguntaba twilight.

-yo… voy…al castillo a descansar-dije sin dar ninguna expresión, saliendo del puesto, pero me topaba con rainbow en la puerta.

-¡he! ¡Cuidado por donde!… lelouch-dijo rainbow

-perdón yo… lo siento-dije apurando el paso.

-he chicas paso algo aquí, de que me perdí-pregunto rainbow.

-en realidad querida-dijo rarity nerviosa

-si paso algo aquí-dijo twilight igual nerviosa

-y ¿que fue?-dijo rainbow

Todas las chicas venos rainbow se volteaban a ver-como te podemos explicar-dijo Applejack.

Con Alex dentro del castillo…

…. Solamente estoy en blanco… no porque sea mi… primer beso, sino que… como debería reaccionar realmente… no sé nada del amor… porque pienso eso ahora, ni que fuera realmente tener novia… aahhhh solamente me estreso por todo… solamente fue un accidente nada grave… en cierto punto… mejor descanso que… olvídelo.

Abro la puerta de mi cuarto y recibo a un ratón que salta desde la cama a mi cara-¡cómo te atreves dejarme aquí!-lo sujetaba en pleno aire y lo agarraba de la cola colgando-¡suéltame que te ira peor si sigues sujetándome así!-lo soltaba dejándolo caer al suelo-¡a hora prepárate que llego la era de los "mordiscos"!-decía Ángel desde suelo.

Yo no le hice caso y me tire a la cama.

-Alex… pasó algo-pregunto Ángel

-paso algo-le respondía a Ángel- solo te diré que si paso algo-.

-y me vas a decir-

-tengo cara que lo valla hacer-le mostraba mi rostro inexpresivo.

-yo veo la misma cara de mongol que siempre haces-

-deja ya Ángel que no estoy de humor-

-tan malo fue, no me digas que besaste a una de las ponis jajajajaja-lo miraba a ver por lo que decía-… ¡enserio! ¡Besaste a un ponis!-se ponía histérico.

-¡fue un accidente, no fue a voluntad!-le respuesta gritando.

-no esperaba que fueras… no te hacer que a mí-dijo Ángel dando pasos atrás.

-no soy zoofilico si es lo que piensas-.

-Entonces-lidiaba su cabeza de lado.

-que fue un accidente-

-sí y yo soy "Jerry"-

-…si vuelves a decir unos de tus chiste malo te cortó la "cola" y no estoy hablando la de atrás-

Se agarraba la partes nobles con miedo-ya, ya está bien, no lo volveré a decir-dijo nervioso.

Si me disculpas me voy a dormir-me daba la vuelta de la cama, dando la espalda a Ángel.

-¿desde las 4:00 de la tarde?... antes que te duermas puede darme comida que me estoy muriendo de hambre-dijo Ángel.

Sacaba mi mano sin voltear a ver y abría una de las bolsas.

Ángel solamente se aventó a la bolsa de su comida y comió lo primero que vio saboreándolo.

Suspiraba, que voy hacer… más bien que hare en las próximos días de "infierno" y dijo de infiernos porque me estará hostigando las amigas de pinkie del porqué del beso… saben que, mejor me duermo ya.

.

.

.

.

-entonces el principito ese quien trae el collar… creo que el jefe le gustara esto-dijo una voz que estaba en el bosque evefre.

.

.

.

Fin de la trasmisión

Se supone que tardaría nomas 3 días o dos en hacer esta parte…pero ataco la hueva y desapareció… mugre avatar.

Bueno tampoco me tarde mucho xD

Hora del du du du duelo…que wea…dijo de los reviews, me siento pobre y no sé porque ._.

MeganBrony: si el sueño de todo brony… menos el mío ._.

Gracias por responder de lo anterior que pregunte me ayudo.

xxdavexx6: y el clop… no sé, talvez lo borro tu madre o yo que se :/ eee dejar mi sueños que tuve que utilizar algunos que yo tuve… y no, no lo erótico si preguntan ._. sobre lo de mención de yari… al momento de hacer la escena me acorde de ese fanfic.

Thousandton Remade: ¿condón? ¿anti-conceptivos? de que estamos hablando ._. eso no son mi sueños húmedos… si supieras como son, haría una película porno con ellos :3 lo siento pero no puede utilizar lo de spike quemando libros… tengo derechos de autor si lo quieres tienes que pagar y… neh broma puede usarlo pero dame mención por ello Xd

… nomas preguntare esto ¿nosotros existimos por un propósito? ¿al nacer ya tenemos un propósito determinado?...

Esto no es necesario que me responda, si no a ustedes… quiero ver como se retuerce y :3 ok no ._. Esto último si es que se quieren responder no es necesario… los veo en el siguiente parte ;3


	12. un dia interesante ¿creo?

Inicio de las trasmisión….3…2…1…

Iniciado

.

.

.

Ya a pasando 3 semanas más desde que llegue a equestria y ha pasado…muchas cosas.

Lo primero, días después del incidente del beso de pinkie, se esparció un rumor de "el príncipe lelouch ha conquistado el corazón de un poni quien será su próxima enamorada"… así de exacto, de primera ya soy un casanova solo por un accidente, cada vez que salgo del castillo o voy a un lugar recibo chiflidos, declaraciones, cartas de amor y uno cuanto otra acosándome.

Y con solo un incidente que paso una vez… después de que se cumplió 2 semanas desde que me fui de mi mundo, busque en las noticias y efectivamente me están buscando, recibí llamadas de mis padre y mensajes de "donde estoy" "hijo di algo" y "no importa quién seas para secuestrar nuestro hijo te encontraremos" tuve que apagar el celular y destruirlo, y con la laptop ¿no la destruir?…no milagrosamente.

También tengo soldados a mi disposición, puedo darles cualquier orden que yo quiera, en realidad no lo necesito pero fue idea de celestia que le metió a twilight que me asignaran una escolta… que en total son de 6, 4 ellos son unicornios y dos son pegasos… ¿qué tiene encontrar de los ponis de tierras de que no sean soldados?… me Salí del tema.

Y hubo una segunda razón de tener escolta, las fan… ¿ponis? Ni se cómo decirlo pero me ayudan evitar que se acerque una que otra poni con intenciones…emmm, ¿sexuales? Por favor sabemos que no son capaces de eso, pero de si de buscar algo de mí y por eso los tengo… lo malo es que unos de los guardias también es mujer, pero no se deja llevar por ese rumor, fue inteligente en saber que paso realmente… o eso creo.

Otra cosa son mis sueños… últimamente he tenido sueños más e menudo, para mi es raro que sueño mucho, y son sueños… tontos, la mayorías, pero uno fue el que me llamo la atención.

Flashback…

Estaba un humano con un traje negro y un casco que cubrirá su rostro tirado en suelo, levantaba la mirada, y observaba las mane 6 tiradas en el suelo, pero twilight estaba siendo sujetada por otro humano por el cuello, intentaba zafarse del agarre del humano, pero era en vano.

El humano que sujetaba a twilight levitaba unas cadenas con una punta con forma de triángulo, atravesaba la ala izquierda de twilight.

¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-gritaba twilight de agonía por como su ala era atravesada por la cadena y se la arrancaba.

-de…jala em..Paz-decía el humano del taje negro que esta tirado en el suelo, con dificultada al hablar, se arrastraba por el suelo y extendía su mano para llegar a rescatar a twilight.

-creo que esto no es suficiente-dijo el otro humano, agarrando el cuerno de twilight destrozándolo de un solo movimiento.

En ese momento twilight estaba inconsciente por el dolor del ala, era tirada al suelo como un trapo dejándola desangrándose por donde antes esta su ala izquierda.

-no se hagan los héroes si no saben a quien se enfrentan-daba la espalda el humano caminando a su trono-no tengo tiempo con ustedes dejare que mis lobos hagan el trabajo-

-y por eso yo estoy aquí-dijo el otro humano de la máscara negra levantándose del piso con dificultad-porque nadie más que yo sé cuáles son tus limites-

-oh y cuales son eso-

-que en realidad estas teniendo miedo en este momento-dijo el humano del casco negro, y el otro humano solo se limitó tocar su brazo derecho-que sucede te tiembla el brazo "lelouch"-dijo el humano del casco negro como burla.

Lelouch sonreía-pueda que sepas eso, pero no sabrás lo que yo pienso-

-en eso te equivocas-dijo el enmascarado, quitándose el casco y mostrando sus rostro que era parecido a del humano llamado lelouch-porque somos la misma persona lelouch, pero con la diferencia que yo peleo con el nombre de la máscara y tú con tu rostro-dijo con una sonrisa.

-por eso sabias todo lo que haría exactamente-dijo lelouch, sacando sus cadenas-entonces sabrás que solamente uno sobrevivirán en esta contienda, el bueno contra el malo, y tú eres el malo-

-talvez, pero más bien es malo contra malo-dijo "lelouch" levitando cristales alrededor del él y formando una espada de cristal-y sabremos quién es el verdadero villano de nosotros dos lelouch o "Zero"-

-prepárate, porque no tendré piedad sobre ti-dijo lelouch rodeándose por sus propias cadenas.

-y yo tampoco-dijo Zero, levitando mas cristales alrededor de el-te are pagar por todo que haz hecho-

Fin del flashback…

No sé qué signifique ese sueño pero algo que esto seguro es que me vi a mi mismo, pero era un espectador que veía mi propia batalla contra… a mí mismo, y eso es lo que me desconcierta del sueño, viendo dos personas que eran yo mismo enfrentándose por algo… pueda que sea un sueño nada más, pero algo que aprendí es que los sueños puede ser algo más que solo fantasía, Zero, el nombre del humano de la capa y casco negro, es interesante porque puede usar magia por lo que vi… al igual el que se llamaba lelouch.

Y pasando al último tema, últimamente que he ido a la granja de Applejack a trabajar, si a hora trabajo hay, me he sentido más fuerte, y eso me resulta extraño, me investigue un poco experimentado ciertas cosa, como el salto la fuerza de mis golpes y una que otra cosa, me sorprendí realmente, si me hecho más fuerte, pueda dar salto de 5 metros hacia arriba y de adelante unos 4 metros, los golpes puedo romper un árbol dando varios golpes, pero no quieta el hecho que me pueda hacer daño.

Aunque sea fuerte no gane resistencia alguna, ejemplo aunque pueda cargar o romper un árbol grande de 5 metros, pero no signifique que pueda hacerme algunas cortadas con él o agarra una aguja y doblando con un dedo de la punta, obvio que se me entierra como si nada.

Tengo una teoría mía, gravedad… no soy científico o algo parecido pero, creo al no haber la misma gravedad que mi mundo gane ciertos dotes al llegar… si suena algo tonto… para mí, ¿cómo ganare fuerza por falta de gravedad?

-un sigues pensado sobre ello-pregunto Ángel, mientras que yo estaba mirando por una ventana afuera.

Lo voltea a ver-no pero gracias por recordármelo-dije con sarcasmo- lo peor es no poder salir muy seguido.

-con eso de tengas ponis enamoradas detrás de ti, me imagino algo-y para darle la cereza al pastel esa pinkie pie va y te busca-le lanzaba una mirada par que se callara- pero no he dicho por qué, no te enojes o más bien no se me estrese-

-sabes que me estreso mucho, no hay un solo momento que no me estreses-me sentaba en la cama-y ahora con eso que mis padre me buscan porque estoy "perdido" o "secuestrado" hace que piense sobre ello-

-te advertí que no pasaras el portal pero no te importo lo que dije-

-no sé si sabias que en ese momento no te entendía nada, no podíamos comunicarnos-

-pero quien fue la culpa que lo pasara-

Suspiraba-no sé porque discutimos sobre eso si ya paso-ponía mi mano sobre mi boca y bostezaba.

-haz dormido bien últimamente-

-algo, con los sueños que he tenido me despierta cada noche y a la misma hora-

-y porque no le dice a esa princesa luna que te ayude-

-… ya que lo dice no lo he hecho-

-apoco sos idiota-

-y usted una rata con complejo de cascanueces-

-…-

-…-

-cambiando de tema- dije levantándome de la cama-necesito todavía entrenar esta fuerza-miraba mis manos y las apretaba-que si no la uso bien pueda que mate alguien por accidente-.

-y como, si aquí no sucede nada…literalmente-

-porque llegamos después de ese problema… sabes que, ya me aburrí estar aquí saldré afuera al bosque-agarraba unas vendas que tenías y caminaba así la puerta-y esta vez si te deje para que puedas comer cuando queráis-saliendo del cuarto me habla unos de mis soldados guardaespaldas.

-buenos días príncipe-dijo una unicornio de pelaje rojo y crin rubio con un cutie mark de una espada y un escudo, saludando como militar.

-bueno días "star"-dije a la unicornio que seguía con su saludo-… descanse-dejaba su saludo.

-va a salir a un lado príncipe-pregunto star.

Miéntele-pienso a pasear un rato por el pueblo-… bueno que dijo, me voy a marte a salvar a los trasformes con el martillo de Thor en una calabaza mágica… no sería mala idea en verdad.

-quiere que lo acompañe-

-no así está bien quiero pasar un rato solo-

-pero es mi debe acompañarlo príncipe, tengo que protegerlo a donde valla-

¿Proteger de qué?…-pero no iré a un lugar peligroso solo iré al pueblo-… bueno en realidad si voy a un lugar peligroso.

-lo siento pero es mi debe-dijo Star decidida.

Bueno plan "B"-soldado vuelva a su puesto de vigilancia-dije en un tono militar.

-si señor-dijo Star yéndose por el pasillo hasta perderla de vista.

-… siempre funciona en militares-dije saliendo del castillo… creo que si debí decirle que me acompañara, apenas salgo y todo el mundo y cuando dijo todos, dijo todos… esta un pájaro que pasaba por ahí…

Solamente camine ignorando todas esas miradas-solo falta los que me sigue… corro, los espanto, neh mejor me escondo, pero ¿dónde?-miro unos de las casas de maja- bueno a poner esto a prueba-intento no acelera o atrasar mis paso para no dar sospechas, al girar por unas de las casa miro arriba y doy un salto llegando al techo y miraba como pasaban las que me seguían estaban confundidas-no sé porque se toman muy enserio el accidente, más el rumor… posiblemente no hubiera pasado nada si no tuviera la mentira de ser príncipe, aunque quien sabe-me preparaba para saltar en las siguiente casas, llegando a una iba por la otra y otra, llegando a un punto donde estaba cerca del bosque.

Bajaba y me adentre al bosque por un camino que yo mismo tenia para llegar rápido a un cierto punto.

Estaba ya en mi zona de entrenamiento por si decirlo, un pequeño estanque a lado de una roca gigante, alrededor los arboles formando un circulo bastante grande dejando espacio suficiente para para moverse libremente, sacaba las vendas que raje y las ponía en mis manos cubriendo mis nudillos y parte de los brazos.

Y empecé a dar golpes a los árboles, dar patadas voladoras algunas giros y volteretas no como mucho éxito pero aprendía un poco como era ciertos movimientos que no sabía, daba saltos hacia los arboles agarrando mes de ellos y saltando en árbol en árbol… pueda que no sirva de mucho pero con esto me ayudara a moverme por los aires.

Después de un rato descansaba sentándome en el pequeño lago mirando mi reflejo-creo que es momento de pensar que hare para futuro, si terminare toda mi vida estando aquí o regresar en un futuro cercano o lejos a mi mundo… cual es más probable… en mi opinión ya que nadie me escucha, es la de terminar viviendo en equestria, no dijo que no quiera o no pueda regresar a mi mundo pero si regresara tendrá problemas, si regresara mi familia, policía o conocido me preguntaría ¿qué paso? ¿Porque desaparecí? Sería difícil responderla cuando te está viendo todo mundo, como decirle que termine viajando a otro mundo, me diría un loco…

-pero la de vivir en equestria también tiene sus consecuencias, siendo temido u odiado solo por ser algo desconocido o nunca visto, puedo ganarme su confianza con el tiempo, pero muchos me querrán muerto por ser diferente, hay que aceptarlo ningún mundo puede existir sin ser ex criminado por otros, solo tuve ventaja porque creían que era un príncipe y tenían miedo de tener un conflicto con mi especie… pero dicho en esa reunión con los aliados gobernante de celestia los hice ver lo malo de mi especie… pero no todo lo malo solo los hice ver una pequeña parte de ella-

Agarraba una roca y la tiraba al lago pequeño, miraba como se hacía pequeñas olas por la caída de la roca en el agua-no puedo seguir así, según yo entrenando en esta parte del bosque, pero sé que twilight me evitara que lo haga porque dirá que es peligroso o no sé, y como estoy en posición de ser disque de la realeza no poder entrenar… debe haber una forma-me tiraba en el césped y miraba el cielo, todavía no era tan tarde apenas llegaba el medio días tenía todo el rato para descansar o entrenar como me gustaría decir.

Escuchaba unos paso y gruñidos a la vez, me levantaba para mirar a rededor entre los arboles estaba una manticora mirándome y no con una expresión de amigo, la manticora aún se me quedaba viendo acercándose poco a poco inclinándose hacia adelante y la cola erguida hacia arriba, me levante rápidamente y solo me quede viéndolo como se acercaba, podía huir pero me seguiría y perdía en velocidad, si saltaba entre los arboles hubiera la posibilidad de agarrarme mal y caer sin tener tiempo a levantarme y escapar, y la última pelear… si no estuviera solo podría enfrentarlo-creo que no tengo más opción que corre-daba paso hacia atrás pero la manticora se dio cuenta de mis intenciones.

Se balanceo contra a mi estirando sus garras para matarme de un solo golpe, no racione a tiempo a sus movimiento y sabía que me daría, pero un rayo azul apareció dándole a la manticora dejándola confundida por el golpe.

Entre unos árboles sale una unicornio con una armadura plateada- ¡¿está bien príncipe se encuentra bien!? -dijo star poniéndose de frente de mí.

¿Cómo es que ella está aquí?- si estoy bien-dije un poco confundido, ¿apoco me estuvo siguiendo desde el castillo?

La manticora se levantó y rugió enojada por el rayo, se puso de nuevo en su pose preparándose para la siguiente envestida.

-príncipe escape mientras los distraigo-dijo star

-pero tú que harás-

-mi misión es de protegerlo, por eso soy su escolta-

Aquí será cuando me escapo pero… quiero algo de acción-creo que eso no lo hare me quedare aquí con usted-le respondo a star, quiero golpear una manticora al menos una vez.

-pero… príncipe-

-pero nada, me quedare con usted ayudar-me acerca a su oído-de casualidad puede formar un escudo mágico-.

-si señor porque lo pregunta-

La manticora dio su envestido directo a nosotros-¡soldado escudo!-gritaba.

Rápido star hizo un escudo que nos protegió de la envestida y la manticora retrocedía atrás por el impacto del choque.

-¡quita el escudo!-nuevamente gritaba, y star quito el escudo por instinto a las órdenes, corría hacia la manticora acertándole una patada en su cara haciendo que retroceda mucho más, la manticora da un giro con su cuerpo golpeándome con su cola de escorpión lanzándome contra un árbol-AAAAHHHHH-.

-¡príncipe!-dijo estar preocupada, sin prestar atención a la manticora que se acercó lo suficiente para también golpearla con la cola, lazándola cerca del lago.

Me levantaba del golpe del árbol y miraba como la manticora se acercaba a star y este preparaba su cola para enterrarle el aguijón, corría lo rápido que pude, la manticora estaba preparada para dar el golpe final pero alcanza a agarra la cola y usando mi fuerza intente girar como Mario agarraba a bowser en el 64N, daba vueltas y vueltas hasta que la misma fuerza no podía sostenerlo, lo solté estrellándolo con los árboles.

Que magia que nada, súper fuerza putos súper fuerza jajajajaja… estoy loco, miraba como estaba star que solamente estaba desorientada-raciona star-le daba unos golpes ligero en el cachete.

-¿eh? … querido eres tú-dijo star confundido.

Eso quisieras- levántate que esto no termina-levantaba a star.

La manticora rugió mucho más por lo enojado que estaba y corrían sin impórtale nada, corría hacia manticora para darle otro golpe, ya estando cerca, nuevamente salta la manticora-¡star rayo!-dije dando una patinada en el suelo como los jugadores de futbol esquivando su ataque y star cargo su cuerno y lanzo la energía del rayo contra la manticora, dándole en la cara, y yo aprovechando que estaba debajo de ella le doy un golpe en donde más duele, si en las partes nobles.

La manticora cayó al suelo retorciéndose con agonía que ni los dioses soportaban, agarro la cola de la manticora y giro otra vez-espero que te guste el viaje-dije lanzándolo otra vez contra los árboles, esta vez no se movía que al parecer ya se rindió.

-star está bien-

-si estoy bien príncipe, desde cuando sabe pelear-

Pelear… nunca-nunca lo que hice fue improvisado-

Star se quedó callado por unos segundos-me está diciendo que nunca tuvo una pelea en su vida-

Porque cuando lo dice alguien parece ser malo…-bueno tampoco era lo que se metía en conflicto-dije rascándome la cabeza de vergüenza-y dime star porque estás aquí me estuviste siguiendo-dije serio.

-lo estuve cuidando desde que llego al bosque, es mi debe cuidarlo de todo peligro, pueda que me dio la orden de no seguirlo pero no puede estar sin un escolta-

-… de todo modos gracias, me sálvate de un peligro-aunque no isimos nada… ni combate épico fue… que aburrido.

-no tiene que agradecer fue mi misión de protegerlo-en ese instante callo unas hojas que estaban en la armadura de star.

Recogía las hojas-¿qué esto?-

-¡no espera no las vea!-dijo star demasiado tarde porque ya vi que eran.

...eran fotos de mí… fotos de mi estando en mi cuarto, a fuera del castillo, una estando en la granja de Applejack sin camisa…-star porque dime que es estoy-

-emmm son… son fotos de, de… para… ¡si se extravía eso si se extravía!-dijo nerviosa.

-entonces si es para eso, porque tiene una en la que estoy bañándome-le mostraba la foto.

-bueno… yo-

-hagamos algo, te de vuelvo las fotos y no dice nada de que fui al bosque y yo no diré nada por las fotos…te parece bien-no tiene opción que decir que sí.

-está bien…no diré nada-dijo apenada.

-Será mejor que no vallamos del bosque antes que se levante después-señalaba a la manticora.

-está bien príncipe-

Y esto fue una de la caminatas más incomodas del mundo que tuve en mi vida… unos de mis guardias en una acosadora, y tiene fotos de mí, pero por eso pude que no hablara de esto… más bien nunca se nos ocurrirá hablar de este asunto nunca…este día se volvió largo.

.

.

.

.

Ha pero como me muero de sueño…y lo que hago para que unos disfruten mis capítulos… vale la pena xD)

Reviews… solo reviews…

Thousandton Remade: tengo un problema si te mando la peli porno… 1 si la subo hago que tiren la página de Facebook por ser tan pornográfico…y 2 no se tu Facebook ._. Así de simple xD y también tengo una vida real por eso no actualizo… bueno lo que queda de ella :p

MeganBrony: acostúmbrate que Alex siempre usara su lógica retorcida :3, es odia y querido a la vez… logre mi cometido Xd.

xxdavexx6: cuando dijiste la referencia a naruto me pregunte ¿cuál referencia? Hasta que vi la parte de pinkie pie y me acorde xD


	13. siento que sere violado si no me cuido

.

.

.

.

… unos de esto momento donde sabes que tu guardaespaldas es una acosadora… como quieren que me tome eso, dijo no todo los días pasa esto… o creo que solo a mí, hasta si le pregunto pueda que sepa por qué… y la pregunta es ¿cómo lo hago?…

Evitaba verme al rostro, creo que sentía vergüenza o cree que siento desprecio por ella, será mejor que le hable de una vez-star yo-no puede terminar porque fui interrumpido.

-me odias verdad, me deprecias por la fotos no-dijo star sin mirarme al rostro y sonando deprimida

-… en verdad no-dije calmado- aunque seas una acosadora no puedo odiarte en verdad-

-solo lo dices para que me sienta bien-

-puede ser, pero también puedo estar diciendo la verdad, si te depreciara no te estaría hablándote ni mirándote, sino lo contrario, yo si puedo perdonar a cualquiera mientras este se arrepienta-

-entonces… me estas perdonando sobre las fotos y lo demás-dijo mirándome finalmente al rostro, tenía una mirada preocupada.

-sí-

Suspira star-príncipe es alguien raro, como puede perdonar alguien que es… así-

-porque todos lo hemos hecho una vez, y todo merecen una segunda oportunidad en vez en cuando-le sonrió- aunque lo que isites está mal, realmente mal, te perdono-

-gracias… aunque no mereces su amabilidad, gracias príncipe-

-no hay de que, solo una cosa, tira esa foto de mí en el baño… me perturba-

Sacaba la foto y la ponía en su rostro-no, es posecion más preciada batalle para conseguirla-dijo como una niña pequeña.

… tu posesión más preciada es… una foto de mi desnudo…que cosa-sabes que estas hablando con la persona que tiene una foto desnudo de mi… tiene valentía para eso-

-emm gracias…creo-

-… no la vas a tirar verdad-

-no, aunque usted lo dijo no lo hare, si eso signifique que me quiten mi trabajo como guardia-

Esta más decidida en no separarse de la foto… me perturba-… esto es algo que no hago todo los días, que quieres a cambio, de esa foto mia-

-no hay nada para que la pueda cambiar-

-… bueno hare todo lo que tu quieras para que me des esa foto mía que te parece-

-… lo que quiera-dijo insegura.

-lo que quieras- espero que no pida algo imposible.

Se quedo pensado un rato sobre su decisión-… esta bien-

-bien, que es lo que quieres-ya me puso nervioso.

-quiero… que, me beses-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

…que-que-que,que.

-como lo dije, quiero… que me beses-

-es… esta bien…solo que, fue algo inesperado lo que pediste-

-y no esto diciendo un beso de mejilla sino de… boca-dijo con un rubor.

-no seas aprovechada de mi propuesta-

-pero que te cuesta, tu besaste a unas de las portadoras llamada pinkie pie-

-eso fue un accidente, pero esto…- esto es pasarse de la raya… creo.

-si no lo haces seguiré con esta foto-

Mierda… porque me tocas las más locas… además de ser ponis !PONIS! ...dios me estás diciendo que me tengo que enamorar de un poni, me gustan, ¡pero verlas en la serie no este tipo de amor!

-decídete, el beso o la foto-levitaba la foto, y después jiñaba el ojo.

… piensa rápido, el beso pueda que dure unos segundo pero la foto puede durar más porque… por dios es una foto que puede ver… hasta creo que casi se puede ver mi mercancía hay… tranquilo, tranquilo, solo dale un beso nada más, además, estamos en un bosque estas alejado del publico… hay que hacerlo.

-ya tiene una decisión-pregunto star.

-si-star puso atención-decido… el beso-desvió la mirada.

-me parece gusto-levitaba la foto y la acercaba a mí pero luego la aleja-pero primero tiene que darme el beso y luego te lo daré, para que no hagas trampas-

Era obvio… pero también se puede quedar la foto… espera que cumpla su promesa.

Se acerca y medio cerraba los ojos estirando los labios, tampoco soy imbécil para no darme cuenta de la señal… buena una vez pero esa porque era una niña pequeñas y era chavalo de 7 años, y ellas de 5 ósea que esperaba… me Salí del tema.

Me arrodillaba para estar a su altura… no puedo estar más nerviosos, porque carajo soy así… y porque el de repente gusto de esto ponis… que tengo alguna atracción especial o que… mejor no lo hago esperar.

Me acercaba a su boca juntado los labios… hace tiempo que no experimentaba esta sensación, bueno no realmente con lo de pinkie… pero, uno que fuera con alguien que amo… y no dijo que me esté enamorando de star, sino que… posiblemente no suceda otra vez.

Me separaba por un momento pero star enredaba sus cascos entre mi cuello y me oprimía hacia ella para no separar el beso, jugaba con mi boca con su lengua y así unos gemido de placer… creo que soñó hacer esto de una vez.

Duramos no se… casi 30 segundo así… mucho tiempo verdad solo para un beso, aprovecho el beso… sí que lo está aprovechando, simplemente me quedaba quieto y dejaba que ella siguiera con lo que quieres… no es que realmente no me guste sino que, me estoy controlando la… excitación de ello, tampoco quiero terminar cogiéndola.

Hasta que finalmente star decide separarse del beso, en su miraba se miraba un gran placer, y seguía abrazándome y yo recargado en un árbol, me miraba en directamente y gemía… pueda que sea el más suertudo de todo los bronys, bueno realmente no tan suertudo, dijo todo se mueren de envidia por esto, pero yo… no.

-gracias por darme esta oportunidad príncipe y espera que lo hubiera disfrutado-dijo star complacida.

-lo disfrute algo, pero no esperes que suceda esto de nuevo-

Reía ligeramente-lo sé, por eso aproveche esta oportunidad-

Star aun seguía abrazándome-y podías soltarme de una vez-

-emm no lo sé… pueda que otro beso lo resuelva-intento dar otro beso pero la detenía con mi mano.

-tampoco tientes tu suerte, no soy alguien que puedas manipular solamente seduciéndome-

-… bueno-se soltaba de mi cuello y seguía viéndome a los ojos- pero yo no te manipule si no fue decisión tuya-de repente me da otro beso pero rápido-y esta es mi comisión-me entregaba la foto de mí y la rompía en muchos pedazos-tampoco tenías que ser tan rudo-

-solamente una cosa, no hablaremos lo que paso aquí, ni una sola palabra de lo sucedido, lo que paso aquí se queda aquí-

-entendido, príncipe mío-reía por lo que dijo.

… ya dígame termine en el fanfic del "conquistador de equestria" o que pedo. Como para que suceda esto ya es demasiado… creo que me estoy convirtiendo en un Gary stu…

Me levantaba del suelo y limpiaba la suciedad-vamos rápido al pueblo-

-entendido-dijo feliz… como no lo va estar.

Ya llenado a poniville eran como las 3 de la tarde… este es un día largo.

-príncipe antes que entremos al pueblo, será mejor que se quite el lápiz labial de su boca sino quiere que otro rumor suceda-

Me limpiaba la boca con mi brazo quitándome el labial.

-bueno regresare a mi puesto de vigilancia, y una última cosa… esa no era la única foto que tenía-dijo sonriendo caminando al castillo.

… pero que… ¡PEN-DE-JO! ¡ESTOY! Debí pesar que tenía otro de esas… lo que hice fue en vano…fue en vano porque esa loca es una de mis guardias… vale verga la vida.

Camine al castillo, lentamente… últimamente me está pasando muchas cosas, a ver si las puedo soportar… si el que te bese alguien es algo que no le gusta alguien, pero que sea de tu misma especie no un poni…por favor hágalo.

Por ahora solo quiero llegar a mi cuarto tirarme y descansar lo que pueda… como si no hubiera hecho antes, saben… aunque este en equestria, no sucede nada emocionante como pensaba en ocasiones, dijo alguno catástrofe, problemas con creaturas, o algo… bueno no pido que traigan a un semi-dios aquí y que todo tiene que juntarse para matarlo… nadie quiere eso…tal vez yo pero… no quiero morir rápido.

Entrando al castillo los guardias me recibían con su saludo y yo se lo devolvía, pasaba por los pasillo pasando por donde estaba el mapa de equestria y los tronos de las mane 6… trono no, menos que fueran sillas de cristal…cuando pasaba escuche una voz que me hablaba.

-lelouch hasta que te encuentro-dijo twilight estando un lado de la puerta de su trono.

-necesitas algo-pregunte.

-más bien, necesitamos "hablar"-

No, cuando uno dice necesitamos hablar, no es nada bueno… entre las parejas claro, pero lo bueno que no soy pareja de nadie… casi se puede decir.

Entre a su habitación del trono y estaban todas sus amigas… hasta pinkie, me imagino de que va ser esto.

Entre y mire a todas, tenían una mirada serie, pinkie mas bien tenía una mirada perdida, creo que le afecto lo sucedido.

-ya es tiempo que resolvamos esto lelouch-dijo twilight.

No tengo obvio, me acerque y me senté en unos de los tronos, creo que es el de spike, ni me interesa-está bien, primero dime para qué es esto-

-como te dije para resolver de lo sucedido en sugarcube corner-dijo twilight sentándose en su trono y sacando unas hojas y tinta.

… que no saben que fue un accidente o solo querían ver lo que querían ver… no entiendo a esto ponis en serio-mira lo sucedido fue un accidente-dije.

-y porque escapaste del lugar si fue un accidente-dijo rarity.

-ni escape…solamente quería aclarar mi mente-dije.

-pero eso no es escucha para que te fueras fue muy desinteresado de ti-dijo rarity.

-pero como querías que racionara, no sabía que hacer-dije.

-pudiste disculpado con pinkie-dijo twilight.

-mira no estaba pensada claramente ese día-djie.

-¿y los días anteriores? Tenías la oportunidad de disculparte, lelouch pueda que seas un príncipe pero no puedo perdonar que lastimaras una de mis amigas-dijo twilight.

-…-ya es enserio esto…

-esos días que no hablaste con pinkie le afectaron-dijo Applejack

Hasta se puso de su lado… por favor que no puede uno estar a favor mío.

-que tan difícil fue solo ir hablar con pinkie-dijo twilight.

Esto se pone ridículo-dígame que quiere que haga a hora-dije.

-queremos que te disculpes con pinkie ahora mismo-dijo twilight.

… cuando esto no es mi culpa ni de ella, me ponen como el abusador… que tiene contra mí, ya estaba a punto de hablar pero me interrumpe alguien.

-que solamente eso, todo lo que hizo pasar a pinkie, solo una disculpa-dijo rainbow con enojo.

-oye tranquila-dije.

-no me digas que me tranquilice, isites sufrir a pinkie con ese estúpido beso y a tenido que aguanta ese tonto rumor-dijo rainbow.

-sufrir, sufrir, has pensado que yo también estoy sufriendo con esa tontería de que el príncipe enamorado una poni y quien será su próxima víctima, no sé qué le pasa a pinkie pero as visto que me pasa… me siguen, me persiguen, no me dejan en paz, me acosan, no puedo pasar tranquilo por el pueblo sin tener que escuchar ese rumor, no puedo salir son que me miren de diferente manera, y ahora me dices que tengo que recibir un castigo por algo que fue un accidente…-

-no hables como si fueras la víctima-dijo rainbow.

-¡porque si soy la victima aquí también! Solamente he escuchado hablar a ustedes que me disculpe y todo eso, pero no escuchado nada de pinkie en toda esta conversación-dije.

-no incluyas esto a pinkie-dijo rainbow.

-rainbow espera-dijo pinkie atreviéndose a hablar.

-pero... pinkie-dijo rainbow.

-rainbow por favor-dijo pinkie

-… está bien pinkie-dijo rainbow.

-gracias chicas por intentar ayudarme, pero más bien yo vengo a disculparme-dijo pinkie

¿Espera que?…-a disculparte-pregunto

-asiente con la cabeza pinkie-intente hablarte pero. Pensé que no querías ser mi amigo por lo sucedido-.

…soy yo o esto es una telenovela barata sacada en la rosa de Guadalupe-bueno también fue culpa mía por hacer lo mismo-dije.

-será mi amigo de nuevo-dijo ponkie.

-si-dije.

En ese momento pinkie estallo de alegría… literalmente, dando salto por toda la habitación y sus amigas se quedaron… algo confundidas por el cambio de papeles… bueno quien no, esto fue un drama total en todo sentido.

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡Podemos hacer una fiesta de volvernos amigos de nuevo!-grito pinkie alegre.

También una cosa es defender a tu amigos pero también es escucharlo, y fue algo que no isieron ellas, aunque ahora solamente quiero descansar… realmente fue un día largo de veras-me gustaría estar en la fiesta pero ahora me siento cansado- en todo sentido.

-oh entonces ¡haremos la fiesta mañana!-dijo pinkie.

Me levanto de trono, porque me senté otra vez, y me retiro de la sala… así un día… agotado, atacado por una manticora, seguido por mi guardia que resulta ser una acosadora aprovechada y el problema de pinkie… cuando yo dije que buscaba algo de emoción no hablaba de esto…

.

.

.

.

… no se imagina como me siento al escribir este capítulo… genial xD)

Bueno de casi escribir un capitulo clop se imagina como Xd,

Y es hora de que… que… ¿faltan los reviews?… ¿que los tengo que hacer?… ¿qué me lo pide la gente?… lo que me pida la gente me la vale verg…

Hora de los reviews mi amigos jeje…je… de los poco que comentan…

MeganBrony: neh son ideas tuyas como esto va ser interesante, lo que si sería interesante es de que se muera de repente el personaje… eso sí sería interesante :3, ¿cuáles cambios? si el personaje sigue con la misma cara de mongol que…(sale Alex y me amenaza con un cuchillo) ya me callo ._.

Thousandton Remade: si veras más cosa curiosas de "star" :3 por cierto me es difícil acordar tu nombre… te llamare… el "no mames" y si no mamo Xd) y si no entiende el chiste solo ve tu foto de perfil.

xxdavexx6: … no reviews, me traicionaste T-T guaaaaaaaaaaaaa… porque lloro, ni se ._.


	14. pesadillas y revelacion

Pesadillas

.

.

.

.

No sé si mis sueños sean normales pero lo que estoy viendo o escuchando no tiene precio…

… soy yo o estoy en la esa cosa llamada "five nights at freddy's"- y efectivamente estaba en sentado en la sala del guardia y como en el juego-por un ¡CARAJO! Como se le ocurre mis sueño hacerme esto… espero que sea la de "five nights in anime" jeje-abro la pantalla de las cámaras y veo los animatronic con cara de pokeface-no, no lo son…porque no fue con ellas-dije golpeando la mesa con mi cara.

La cámara que apuntaba a los 3 animatronic dejaba de funciona mostrando estática, 3 segundo después faltaba unos de los animatronic que era freddy- ya se fue uno…-suspiraba-bueno tengo dos opciones quedarme aquí como el juego o salir a que me mate y despertar de una vez… es más fácil que me mate, aunque me dolerá seguramente-volteo a todas parte para ver que me puede ayudar-espera desde cuando había una puerta atrás…-

La pantallas de las cámara empezó otra vez funcionando más y se escuchaba unos paso apresurados-¿eh? pasos… pasos… ¡A LA MIERDA!-rápidamente cierro la puerta de mi izquierda y en el momento que se iba a cerrar pasa la cabeza de foxy aplastando parte de su cuerpo que no paso por completo-pero que susto de muerte-dijo con miedo y rápidamente se me ocurre también cerrar la otra por las dudas-primera regla los sueños no son como los juego o la vida real, utiliza lo que conoces de manera retorcida-se escuchaban como golpeaban las ventanas de la sala queriendo entrar en el lugar-carajo mejor me largo… pero antes-me ponía enfrente de foxy y le daba uina patada en la cara-toma eso-.

De repente foxy estira su brazo del garfio y me lo entierra en el pie agachándose-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!-gritaba de dolor intentado sacármelo pero no podia, jalaba mi pie lo que pude pero cada vez que lo hacía tenía más el dolor-esto no es real, no es real… solo es un puto sueño ¡AAAHHHHHHHHHH!-me dije estirando mi pie hasta que liberarme con una herida bastante grande que no dejaba de sangrar, me arrastraba hacia la puerta de atrás, intentaba levantarme para alcanzar la perilla y girarla.

Al abrirla llego a un bosque de noche, intente levantarme y esta vez no había dolor se fue la herida-nunca… quiero… experimentar eso-decía entre jadeos, miraba con determinación el bosque dándome una idea de donde estaba-genial ya empezó la incoherencias de mi sueños… al me suena familiar en este bosque… y no de la buena-escucho como crujía una rama y volteaba de donde era, para mi sorpresa veo una figura alta con un traje elegante sin rostro.

-Hay no-dije para luego queme viéndolo, sabía que si apartaba la mirada este se teletrasportaría mas cerca de mí, daba paso a hacia atrás sin apartarle la mirada-tenía que tocarme con el slenderman… podía ser peo… mejor no la termino-

Slenderman aún seguían en el mismo lugar sin dejarme de mirarme, cada vez que seguía viendo me sentía mareado con nauseas, pueda que se sus poderes lo que me afecte, pero no puedo apártale la mirada… no tengo opción tendré que buscar una puerta en este bosque… ¿porque una puerta? Bueno en la mayoría de los caso puede encontrarte algo diferente que no tiene nada que ver…-ok me iré corriendo en 3…2…1…-salgo corriendo hacia atrás dejando de mirar a slenderman, evite mirar atrás para que este no apareciera de repente, pero era difícil corre con esta oscuridad.

Tropecé con una rama que sobresalía de la tierra cayendo al suelo, rápidamente me levante y mire atrás…algo que no debí hacer, se encontraba por lo menos dos metros cerca de mi estático como siempre…no quiero saber cómo mata en verdad-mierda mierda si aparto la mirada esta vez estará frente de mi…-intentaba visualizar el terreno mirando a slenderman y los mareos y nausea volvieron, note por el rabillo del ojo unos baños como en el juego, según recuerdo creo que hay una puerta hay o debe haber una, sin notar que mire a los baños quite la vista en slenderman, miro otra vez en frente, y ahora estaba en frente mío, me miraba desde arriba por lo alto que estaba y sacaba unos de sus tentáculos de la espalda agarrándome del cuello ahorcándome y levantándome del suelo

Intente soltarme de los tentáculos usando mis manos y dando patas hacia el pero no alcanzaba, apretaba más mi cuello intentando asfixiarme, acercaba su rostro mostrando una boca agrietada con sangre, en ese momento intento morderme pero de repente tenía un cuchillo enterrado en el cuello y a una persona arriba de el con el cuchillo.

-tu pelea es conmigo larguito-dijo el sujeto que estaba arriba de slenderman con una voz sádica.

Slenderman me suelta dejándome caer al suelo, mientras que intentaba quitarse al sujeto que tenía en su espalda, retorcía de dolor slenderman por la apuñalada en el cuello.

Yo simplemente me levante y corrí a los baño sin mirarlos, entrando en los baños buscaba la puerta o un lugar cerrado para irme- donde esta esa puerta que no quiero ver a esos…hay-hsata que encuentro una puerta-¡siiiiiiii! libre al fin- estaba a punto de abrirla pero pensé en la posibilidad de encontrar algo peor-… que puede ser peor que esto… el que no arriesga no gana-abro la puerta llegando a un cuarto arreglado-bueno… al menos es bonito-cierro la puerta y miro la habitación con más detalle-una mesa, una cama, una computadora, ropero, cajones con… ¿ropa interior de mujer?-mi atención se fue a un objeto de forma "curiosa"-emmm… esto que es… se parece mucho a un consola…!ahh!-dije soltando el objeto.

-buen lo que se es… que si estoy en peligro-dije con miedo, estoy en la habitación de una chica, esto no puede ser nada bueno en verdad-el que no arriesga no gana si, si, pos yo Salí perdiendo en esto… solamente puedo avanzar a que lleva esto-Sali del cuarto que estaba pasando por un pasillo, al parecer estoy en una casa, mirando al frente estaba otra puerta que esta era pasa salir afuera-bueno fue fácil esto-camino hacia la puerta, pero me topé con una parte que parecía ser la cocina, vi a una poni que conocía perfectamente.

-hasta que por fin despiertas querido-dijo star.

-star pero que haces aquí-pregunte.

-a que viene eso, otra vez andas de distraído, y tanto que vine temprano para verte de nuevo amor-dijo star triste.

En donde me metí por favor

-pero valió la pena volver otra vez-dijo con una voz seductora mientras se acercaba a mi-y que te parece si vamos a la cama y me das mi desayuno-

Me alejaba de ellas dando paso hacia atrás-espera star creo que debemos pensar un poquito mejor-dije algo nervioso.

-descuida los niños siguen dormidos, todavía aún tenemos tiempo para divertirnos-dijo star.

Niños… retiro lo dicho… ¡quiero volver donde slenderman!-espera querida que yo… emmm. Tengo que volver al trabajo que sucedió un percance- ni se si trabajo en verdad…

-pero si es domingo…-

-emmm… tengo que trabajar en domingo esta vez… sucedió-

-lelouch-dijo star impaciente-no trabajas los domingos, hasta vino el jefe para decirte de tu semana de vacaciones-

¿Jefe? que caraj…-me atrapaste en realidad era para…-

-Para-

-una…sorpresa que te tengo-espero que funcione.

-oohhh lelouch, te acordaste de nuestro aniversario-dijo star sorprendida-pensé que nunca te acordaría-.

Aniversario… bueno esto me asusta ya-como no me iba acordar estamos casados no-

-no es solo que… es la primera ve que te acuerdas-dijo star feliz.

… hasta en mi sueño no me acuerdo de fechas importantes… eso no importa-espérame en el cuarto mientras voy por el si-

-si mi querido príncipe-utiliza su magia para agarrarme de la cabeza, acercándome a ella, plantándome un beso en los labios…y francés-y espero que sea una buena sorpresa-dijo para luego ir al cuarto meneando la cadera.

-… digan lo que quieran pero yo no voy a tener relación con ella, aunque sea un sueño tengo dignidad-miraba la puerta de salida y fui abrirla.

-ahora en donde me encontrare-era un lugar… era donde vi última vez a luna el árbol la larga planicies de hierba y las flores que rodeaban el árbol-si es donde me encuentro con luna, y la pregunta es estará aquí realmente-mire alrededor pero no estaba nadie-o una locura de mi sueños que hace…-miraba el árbol desde abajo hacia arriba-bueno es un buen lugar para descansar-me acosté en el tronque del árbol mirando el paisaje.

-hace tiempo que no te veo muchacho-dijo una voz femenina.

Me levanto de árbol y delante mía esta una chica de 17 años, con pelo rubio, ojos verdes, piel blanca, con un vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta los pies-¿y tus eres?…-le pregunto.

-mmmm… diría que soy una chica que pasaba por aquí, pero para a ti solo soy un sueño-dijo alegre la chica.

-que obviamente lo eres, y dime cuál es tu nombre-

-nombre… nunca tuve uno…déjame pensar en uno… ¡rubí! no, no, no, ¡Rebecca!, no ese suena campirano, ¡luisa!, no me gusta ese nombre… ya se llámame "brillo"-

Qué diablos hace… -ni siquiera ese es un nombre-

\- awwww pero yo quiero llamarme "brillo"-dijo "brillo" como si fuera un niño…niña mas bien.

-bueno llámate brillo, entonces, que haces aquí-repetí lo pregunta.

-buena pregunta, pero deberías preguntar porque dije que soy un sueño para ti-dijo cambiando de pregunta.

-bueno… porque dijiste que eres un sueño-

-porque es lo que piensas en verdad, todo lo que vez es un sueño tuyo hasta este lugar, por cierto imaginas cosa bonitas en verdad-dijo cambiando de tema.

-emm gracias, y otra pregunta ¿quién eres?-

-yo soy brillo, aunque no lo conocemos nos hemos visto-

-en donde-

-en tu cuarto-

…que-¿Qué?-

-no sé si recuerdes, la chica de la pantalla, espejo, ya que recuerdo te dije que movieras el espejo-dijo brillo molesta.

-¿espera que?-

-enserio no recuerdas, haber déjame pensar… a cuando te dije "llegara un momento que lucharas por tus esperanzas y sueños" o algo hacia no recuerdo bien y estaba encima de tu espalda, y por cierto cuidado por donde tocaba esa vez-dijo sonrojándose por lo último que dijo.

-me estás diciendo que eres de esa veces-dije sorprendido y confundido.

-si esa misma, esta es la cuarta vez que nos vemos-

-ahora dime, ¿quién eres exactamente?-

-sí que eres directo muchacho, te lo diré, soy brillo-

La interrumpo -el verdadero nombre…-dije fastidiado.

-oye no tengo nombre en verdad-dijo molesta-solo déjame terminar quieres… soy brillo, una demonio-

-¿mande?-

-soy una demonio, de seguro estas confundido-

Se nota…

-pero te explicare, soy un demonio que está viviendo dentro de ti-

-¿dentro de mí?-

-sí, descuida no estoy haciendo nada en tu cuerpo… o eso creo-dijo insegura

¡Eso crees!

-pero, bueno te llame aquí por un motivo-

-¿me llamaste?-

-sí, es algo que tiene que ver contigo-

-y eso es-

-que en este momento hay una extraña energía alrededor tuyo-

-energía, dirás magia no-

-no, la magia es muy diferente a esta energía que percibo, es muy antigua en verdad antigua, que ya no me acuerdo exactamente como se llame-

-y me afectara en algo-

-no lo sabes pero ya está afectando, no en darte poderes o fuerza, sino en tus sueños-

-por eso las pesadillas que pase horita-

-en realidad eso lo hice yo, me estaba aburriendo-dijo riéndose un poco.

-¡entonces tú eres la que me ocasiona pesadillas!-

-lo siento, pero lo que dijo que está afectando a tus sueños, esta energía evita que tengas pesadillas o que te ocasionen un daño-

-¡porque tú lo ocasionan!-

-¡me dejas terminar!-dijo gritándome-yo no hago las pesadillas que tiene, sino que también estoy ayudando a que no los tengas-

-¿Y eso?-pregunto.

-porque ahora estoy alojada en tu cuerpo en este momento, como dije soy una demonio y la mayoría nos alojamos en el cuerpo de los humanos, algunos de ellos se alimentan del temor u odio de la persona mientras otros como yo, solo necesitamos alojarnos para vivir, sin ocasionar ninguno daños, pero se pasa los humano sobre eso de lo exorcismo no asemos nada y no matan sin piedad-dijo brillo

-pero que tiene que ver la energía contigo-dije

-la energía te protege, pero quien es el que la hace, esta no sucede por nada sino que la ocasiona alguien, pero como dije no te ocasionar ninguno daño, por eso te propongo algo-dijo brillo.

Dime-dije

-si la energía se va te ayudare que no tengas pesadillas y lo que quiero a cambio es solo vivir tranquilo-dijo brillo

-y como sabré si lo prometes-dije dudoso

-muchacho llevo ya dos años dentro de ti, si hubiera hecho algo esa energía me hubiera alejado-dijo brillo

-es algo… complicado para mi… está bien mientras no hagas nada está bien-dije

-perfecto, gracias Alex… creo que es ya momento que despierte bye, bye-dijo despidiéndose.

.

.

.

.

Me levanto de la cama con el recuerdo del sueño- realmente no será un sueño… si no lo es espero que cumplas tu promesa-miraba alrededor de mi cuarto, era de noche y a puesto que son las 3:00 am-algo que no entiendo por qué despierto a esta hora-

Una extraña energía dentro de mí no… dijo que alguien es que la puso, quien será exactamente… pueda que no lo sepa pero puedo darme una idea, es alguien que me quiere ayudar o que no sufra se pude decir, debe ser alguien cercano… pero quien.

Fuera de la venta noto un brillo verdoso que brillaba intensamente-¿que fue eso?-

.

.

.

.

Bueno aquí termine el siguiente… batallo mucho para seguir esto… el ambiente que estoy no ayuda nada… pero bueno hacia es las cosas 7_7

Además de tener en la mente nuevos fanfic… no puedo hacerlos asi de fácil… vale verga la vida T-T

Ya dejemos lo deprimido a un lado…

Thousandton Remade: si no te imaginas el horror de tener una acosadora, que puede ir a tu cuarto aparecer en las mañanas agarrado a ti y que de repente te diga "la pasaste bien anoche" todo un horror… alex dime que no eres de "esos" ._.

xxdavexx6: siiii comentaste, soy felizzzzzzzz… ya dejemos el drama. Si la parte del bosque… ni se yo porque puse eso, mi mente solo da ideas y yo solo la escribo… es raro.


	15. invitacion sorpresa!

.

.

.

.

Estaba en un barco en el mar recargado en las orillas del barco mirando el mar pensado sobre el asunto de este viaje.

Porque estoy viajando en barco, resulta que me llego una carta dirigida a mí.

Flashback…

-¿Una invitación Invitación?-dije dudoso por lo que twilight me dijo.

-sí, la emperatriz zelda te está invitando a pasar un tiempo en su castillo-dijo twilight con la carta enviada a mí.

-dice por qué-pregunte.

-dice que por un asunto "importante" y puede invitar a otro poni como acompañante-

Porque me invitaran, bueno, técnicamente soy de la realeza, pero, por cual motivo me invita- para cuando es la invitación-

-para mañana, será un viaje en por mar en un barco privado-

Al parecer quiere que valle con lujos-bueno, twilight no quieres acompañarme-le pregunto.

-yo-dijo sorprendida-no lo sé, la invitación es para ti, no creo que sea necesario que valla-dijo twilight.

-pero la misma carta dice qué puedo invitar alguien, vamos twilight es un viaje, no puede perdértelo-.

-pero tengo que cuidar el castillo, y si llega una carta de la princesa para mi ayuda y no la contesto, se enojara-dijo paranoica.

Ya empezó la paranoia de twilight- si sucede, hablare con celestia, no te preocupes-

-no lo sé lelouch, si la princ-la interrumpo.

-la princesa lo entenderá, es una buena poni, no creo que regañe a su ex alumna-

-…-queda un momento callado pensando-está bien iré-dijo twilight tomando la decisión, pero aun con duda

Fin del flashback…

La pude convencer al último que me acompañe…aunque no fue la única, también vino star… no como invitada sino como escolta, al ser un guardia del castillo nos acompaña, además debería a ver venido más guardias…pero, todo están enfermos, quien sabe cómo, pero tengo la sospecha que alguien llamado star tuvo que ver en algo…me sorprende que no le allá pasado nada a twilight por star jeje.

El mar… casi nunca me ha gustado pero le agarre cariño por "cierta" persona de mi mundo…suspiro-como extraño en verte de nuevo-dije nostálgico.

-¿ha quien extrañas lelouch?-pregunto twilight que estaba al lado de mí.

-pos a mi hi…-calle en seco por lo que iba a decir.

-¿tú qué?-

-nada, nada, nada importante jejeje-dije riéndome nervioso.

-ok… es mi primera vez que viajo con alguien que no sea mi hermano, la princesa y mis amigas-dijo twilight mirando el mar.

-pos espero que disfrute este viaje, además no quería viajar solo-además de que esta star es mayor el motivo…-me gusta ir acompañado, aunque me gustar también ir solo, es mejor con alguien más-

-lo sé, también me gusta ir acompañada con mis amigas, pero…me siento extraña no estar con ellas-

-entonces como no soy tu amigo no estas a gusta conmigo-pregunto.

-no, si eres mi amigo solo que, siento que…-

-Que te alejas de ellas-

Asiente con la cabeza-soy todavía algo nueva en esto de la amistad llevo años estudiándola, que no la comprendo totalmente-

-la amistad no es algo que se estudió, sino que se experimenta, y no se necesita comprender para tener una amistad es algo que sucede, pueden darte una explicación de que es la amistad, pero solo es un punto de vista de alguien, o el concepto que le damos-

-no necesitabas darme una explicación para eso… pero gracias-dijo twilight sonriendo.

Si necesitaba darle tal discurso, porque fue antes una anti-social maniática al estudio, también fui uno pero no en maniático estudioso… sé cómo se siente al obtener amigos o perderlos puede ser bueno y también malo, de pendiendo que tipo de gente conoces… o poni en caso de twilight, en cantelort no podía hacer amigos, por tanta realeza creyéndose el puto dios de todo, que a los niños ya de pequeños tenía que ser igual al padre o madre… obvio hablo de twilight.

Bueno ya que lo pienso twilight tuvo un amigo que fue su hermano, shining armor, pero no cuenta porque… es su hermano, para mi casi no cuenta como amigo, pos más que te lleves bien con él, porque son hermanos…aunque los míos de lugar de amorosos, salieron luchadores de mortal combat… entre ello se mataba, no me toco a mi…por suerte.

-por cierto lelouch-me hablaba twilight-de quien hablabas cuando dijiste que la extrañaba-pregunto.

Porque todo son unos curiosos aquí-de nadie en particular… solo pensé en alguien nomas-dije un poco nervioso.

-y quien ese alguien-pregunto twilight.

-es…es… ya que me acuerdo tengo que hacerlo algo en mi cuarto-Salí corriendo sin darle tiempo a twilight que me detenga.

Llego en la puerta de mi cuarto del barco recargándome con la espalda con la puerta, suspiro-porque me tiene que preguntar, en este momento-dije un poco triste, aunque yo fui que se acordó me siento algo solo sin ella…abro la puerta para entrar y encuentro a star acostada en mi cama en una pose provocadora viéndome entre ojo entre cerrados y una sonrisa picarona.

-hola mi príncipe-dijo en un tono seductor-porque no viene aquí para hacer algo di…ver…ti…do-.

Enserio que le pasa a esta…-ahora no que no estoy de humor-dije serio.

-entonces acuesta a mi lado y deja que haga todo el trabajo-

-por cierto si sabes que soy de la realeza, porque intentas esto sabes que no hay oportunidad y además puedo que termines sin trabajo o si quiero en la cárcel-ya quiero la respuesta.

-tu forma de compórtate no es como a la realeza, ni te interesa nada lujoso, trabajas en una granja de manzanas cuando puede hacer algo más, eres diferente a ellos, y eso es lo que me gusta de ti, e intentare de todo par que seas mío-dijo con una sonrisa, no me esperaba esa respuesta.

Me sonroje un poco por lo que me dijo, si yo diferente pero por la razón que no soy de la realeza, solo es una mentira-no creas que por esa respuesta me valla acostar contigo-

-tsk, casi lo logro-dijo star maldiciendo.

Realmente lo esperaba…

-oye star, porque decidiste entrar a la guardia real-le pregunte, tengo curiosidad.

-entre a la guarida real por influencia de mi padre y mi abuelo que también eran guardias reales, fue algo difícil entrar porque era unas de las pocas yeguas que entraba, y muchos me tomaban a la ligera, pero luego los calle cuando fui capitana de un escuadrón-dijo star orgullosa y con cara de malicia.

Capitana de un escuadrón… si es capitana ¿Por qué fue derrotada por un manticora?-debe ser sorprendente ser capitana-dije, y también ser derrotado por una maticora…

Suspira star-no de todo, la mayoría de los reclutas son unos patanes, solamente viéndome y piensan que es una broma-dijo algo deprimida-pero cuando empieza el entrenamiento, sentirán mi ira-dijo star con fuegos en los ojos.

No me imagina como sufrirán esas almas en pena…

De repente la puerta se abre mostrando -lelouch ya llegamos aaaa…- dijo twilight sin terminar porque vio a star estando en la cama aun en la pose provocativa-lelouch… que hace unos de tus guaridas en tu cuarto-pregunto con una sonrisa forzada y un tic en el ojo.

-ella esta… esta porque, porque… se sentía enferma,! si enferma! y deje que se acostara en mi cama jejeje-a ver si se lo traja.

-mmm sospechoso-dijo twilight

Ya me mori….

\- talvez también se enfermó como los otros guaridas-

Que…-sí, si talvez, pero ya se siente mejor no es así star-miraba a star diciendo "sigue el juego".

-emm, si princesa ya me siento mejor, solo fue… un pequeño desmayo-dijo star con una sonrisa forzada.

-estas segura-dijo twiligh preocupada-no queremos obligarte con esas condiciones-

-no, no ya me siento mejor, todavía puedo acompañarlos, es mi deber como guaridas real protegerlos de cualquier peligro-

-si de cualquier peligro, pero conmigo es acosarme cada momento…-por cierto twilight, mencionaste algo-

-así, era de que ya llegamos a la cuidada anthenea-dijo señalando la cuidad.

-he entonces esta es… espera… ¡que no estábamos dentro del barco primero!… mejor lo dejo-pensé.

Bajamos del barco recibido por guardias en el muelle y todo hicieron reverencia a twilight-es una honra recibirla princesa twilight-dijo el capitán de la guardia-deje que la escoltemos al castillo-

-mucha gracias-dijo twilight.

-y por cierto princesa-dijo el capitán-¿en dónde está el príncipe lelouch?-pregunto.

-lelouch, si es el-twilight me señala con su pesuña.

Doy una reverencia-soy lelouch vi Britania-.

Los guardias solamente se quedaron mirando entre sí pero luego dan la reverencia-también es un honor tenerlo aquí-dijo el capitán.

Como que no era lo que pensaba…

Éramos escoltados al castillo de zelda, mientras observaba los puesto y mercaderes del lugar, los ponis me veían con curiosidad, otros con temor… y otros que me quieren violar… pos ¿qué tanto tengo para que me vean así?... así mi mentira de la realeza claro…pero, no es motivo para que me vean así, más bien soy una creatura fascinante para ellos o un horror para otros, ¿porque el miedo a nuevas criaturas?

Desconocido, no saber que es, no saber sus intenciones o si es agresivo, ¿no es lo que pensamos exactamente cuando vemos algo nuevo? imagínate si fuera yo normal… me volvería loco… espera si ya estoy loco o eso creo…no sé.

Ya dentro del castillo nos guiaban hacia el trono del castillo, creo que todo el trayecto será asi… nos detiene en frente de una puerta cuidada por guardias del castillo, no hay que se genio para saber que hay adentro, las puertas se abren déjanos pasar dentro.

Frente de nosotros venia un unicornio con un pergamino-bienvenidos sean al reino anthenea-dijo en un tono educado-frente ustedes esta la emperatriz zelda, todos hagan una reverencia-todo los del cuarto daban una reverencia igual que twilight y star, pero yo no, para que, vengo como invitado.

-¡he tú!-me señala el unicornio-¡sabes con quien estas tratando!-dijo enojado

-sí, ¿pero porque…-

-¡quien dijo que hablaras creatura!-me interrumpió el unicornio.

Porque tanto racismo contra a mi…

-consejero-dijo zelda desde el trono.

-disculpe majestad, pero esa creatura se resigna a obedecer-

-esa creatura es el príncipe lelouch y viene como invitado mío, no hay necesidad que se tenga que arrodillar-

El consejero solo se quedó helado al saber que era el príncipe, rápidamente se pone en mis y empieza dar rápidas reverencias varias veces-¡disculpe mi ignorancia príncipe pensé que era una mascota de la princesa twilight!... ¡ahhhh! ¡A perdone otra vez disculpen por mi torpeza! ¡Perdóneme! ¡Perdóneme!-dijo asustado, y daba las reverencias más rápido.

No ayuda nada que sigas hablando…-estas perdonado, no sabías, pero por favor levántate-enserio que le levante porque creo que me va besar los pies.

-gracias príncipe, usted es realmente bondadoso-dijo llorando de alegría.

Es idiota o se hace este consejero…

-disculpa príncipe lelouch, fue mi culpa en no avisarle a mi consejero que venía para acá-dijo zelda volteando rápido a su consejero mandándole una mirada de "cuidado lo que haces"-y veo que te acompaña la princesa twilight-.

-es un honor estar aquí princesa, perdona si no viene sin aviso-dijo twilight.

-eres bienvenida cuando quieras- dijo con una sonrisa.

-entonces-llamo su atención-que es eso de "un asunto importe"-pregunte sin rodeos, para eso vine, aunque me gustaría estar un rato, pero quiero saber por qué vine.

-les pido por favor que todo en la sala abandone-dijo zelda, dejando a sus guardias confundidos, al igual que twilight y star, todos se retiraron solo quedando solo twilight star zelda y yo-y también usted twilight y su escolta, es algo que tengo que platicar a solas con lelouch-dijo seria.

Twilight aun confundida se preguntaba "porque" pero hizo caso y se iba por la puerta, star iba hablas pero la miro con una sonrisa asintiendo con la cabeza, dándole entender que está bien, sale también de la sala pero de mal humor… ¿tanto me quiere?

La habitación del trono estaba solitaria, solo estaba zelda y yo adentro, zelda se levanta de su trono y camina directo así mi-príncipe lelouch, le mande hablar por un motivo importante que solo usted me puede ayudar-dijo seria.

-en que exactamente-pregunto.

-quiero que usted-utiliza su magia para estira mi brazo a su pesuña y lo agarra-se case conmigo-dijo zelda…

Que…casarme-¿he?... Disculpe creo que no escuche bien, puede repetí lo que dijo-

-¡cásate conmigo! ¡Lelouch!-dijo zelda con la cara roja de tomate.

Así es como alguien me declaro matrimonio, que es lo que voy a hacer… como podre explicarle esto a mi… olviden eso… ¡cómo me librare de esta!, claro no es que no quiera, ¡pero es un poni!, ¡no me quiero volver zoofilico!

-lelouch-dijo zelda.

-sí que pasa-dije nervioso.

-que dices-dijo sonrojada.

Diablos creo que esta no escapo…-yo… yo…-dije con temor a responder, ya tengo problemas con star ahora con esta… si la vida da limones, tiraros y busca otro árbol.

.

.

.

:3

:3

:3

Muahahahahaahahaha sufran, sufran con la tención de no saber que pasara jajajajaj xD)

:3

Aquí reviews… aquí willerex re-comentando…. Cállate imbécil 7.7

**Thousandton Remade**: bueno te hice reír con eso, es un gusto… si brillo, porque nunca tuvo nombre ._. Para ser sincero nunca supe su nombre… ¿real o ficción?, esto son los 7 cos… espera esto no es dross…

**xxdavexx6: **pos a quien más crees que estaría loco de enfrentar a slenderman… míster popo… ¿qué? ._. … olvida eso 7-7, si Alex prefiere morir por slenderman, que ser violado por star…

**MeganBrony: **¿he? Que perdona que no escuche, porque estaba terminando otro capítulo como el anterior, para ver cuanta gente aguanta hasta la siguiente xD ¿tendencias homicidas?… siempre me dicen que me mataran pero, nunca aparecen ._. y casi se me olvida, no, no es gay sino que no quiere terminar zoofilico…

**SonicRush**: bienvenido a la grita del invocad… a no que me equivoque ._. Bienvenido seas a los reviews :3, si me di cuenta que no hablas muy seguido aquí…siéntate y disfrutas este fanfic :3

Para ser sincero nunca pensé llegar hasta aquí con este fanfic ._.


	16. aviso importante para quien le interese

.

.

.

.

Perdonen si no es un capitulo pero tenía que hacerlo…

No he podido actualizar por asunto de la escuela, y como voy un poco… mal, debo hacer trabajos y me quitan tiempo para el fanfic…

También por razón que me arde mucho los ojos, no se imaginan como me arden y es molesto al estar escribiendo…

Para que no esté tanto pendiente (aunque sé que no lo hacen ._.) de que actualice el fic…

Pero intentare lo que pueda para seguir unas pequeñas partes…

Me despido y los veo… leo :p hasta el siguiente parte del fanfic…

.

.

.

.


	17. amor falso

.

.

.

.

-haber deja si entendí-dije sentado en una mesa con zelda que estaba igualmente sentada en frente de mi-quieres que yo finja que estoy comprometido contigo para evitar un compromiso que fue arreglado por tu madre, que ahora está muerta-

Si, lo siento que te pida esto, pero no tengo alguien más a quien pedir, fue el primero que pensé que podía ayudarme-dijo zelda disculpándose sobre el malentendido.

Si en primera me hubiera explicado todo eso no hubiera pasado en ridículo en ese momento…no quieren saber-pero no puede pedirle ayuda a celestia o a twilight ya que ella está aquí-dije

-pensé realmente, pero para este tipo de asunto no hay manera que la princesa celestia o twilight puedan ayudarme, la única forma para evitar este matrimonio, es con otro matrimonio, por eso te pido este favor, solo quiero que finjas hasta que el otro príncipe se rinda-dijo zelda rogando.

Lo bueno es que no fue un real matrimonio… pero ella tiene que hacer uno real, no tengo más opción que ayudarla, bueno tengo la de irme y dejarla, pero no voy a dejarla que se case con alguien que posiblemente no le guste… o este feo.

-está bien, lo hare-dije aceptando ayudarla.

-es enserio-dijo sorprendida y alegre-gracias príncipe lelouch, en que me ayude en este problema-

-no hay de qué, pero creo que esto debe saberlo twilight, si decimos que estamos comprometidos hay que aclararle que es falso-.

-está bien lelouch-

Me levantaba de la mesa para retirarme pero me detiene zelda.

-espera lelouch, puedo mirar tus ojos por un rato-dijo zelda.

-emm… está bien-dije volteando a verla, miraba mis ojos, pero no entendía porque razón lo hacía.

-es curioso-dijo zelda.

-¿curiosos?-

-tus ojos, muestran un brillo muy peculiar, de madures para alguien tan joven, solamente eso ojos los tiene un padre que tiene un hijo-dijo zelda asombrada por lo que veía en mis ojos-dime, lelouch, no será que usted tiene un-le tapaba la boca con mi dedo índice sin dejarla terminar.

-eso es un secreto-dije sonriendo-además puede ser por mi lado paterno de cuidar niños, porque cuidaba el hijo de mi hermana-le retiraba mi dedo de su boca-entonces vendrá en 2 hora el príncipe del otro reino-

-eh…mmm si-

-ok estaré en unos 20 minutos antes de que llegue-prosigo a retirarme de la sala del trono de zelda saliendo por la puerta principal de esta.

-por un momento me asuste… -pensé, ya saliendo estaba twilight y star todavía en la puerta esperando que salieran y la primera en hablar es twilight.

-¿qué paso?, ¿que es ese asunto importante que quería hablar contigo?-pregunto twilight un poco apresurada.

-primero vallamos a nuestra habitación y hay les contare todo-…

Viaje por mar para venir a otro reino, porque la emperatriz me pidió ayuda fingiendo siendo su prometido… creo que disfrutare un rato estar aquí jeje… lo bueno que no me traje a Ángel, porque estaría discutiendo conmigo sobre este asunto, que bueno que lo deje con flutteshy.

Aunque.

No pienso que esto sea fácil, se trata de un compromiso arreglado por las dos familias de diferentes reinos, si se tiene un arreglo se debe por una promesa, por la alianza o apoyo de ese reino, y como pago, el casamiento de unos de sus hijos.

Como su madre murió, será lógico que la hija se casara por honor a su madre… si es que se llevaban bien, pero también puede ser la promesa, posible entre los hijos, pero eso es poco probable, si me pidió ayuda en que finja que sea sus ya prometido, se debe que, es un mal tipo, o esta horrible… confió más en la primera, y confió mas que es una promesa entre familias.

Solo espero que star se lo tome bien y no se le ocurra matar a zelda… ciento que tendré que pagar por ello, que no me pida que me acueste con ella…

Entramos en la habitación pasando twilight y star y a cada uno le dije que se acomodaran, empecemos-bien, a hora le diré que es ese asunto importante-dije serio, haciendo que twilight también lo hiciera-me casare con zelda-.

No se imagina las caras que puso twilight y star, twilight totalmente sorprendida tanto que no supo ni como racionar ante el asunto, star… solo diré que se parece a yuno de mirai nikki en este momento.

-wow, emmm lelouch, felicidades por tu… matrimonio con zelda-dijo twilight totalmente incomoda- y como no lo dijiste, podíamos haber ayudado con algo en la boda-

-¿si porque?-dijo star estando "tranquila" en cierto modo.

Mejor aclaro esto que luego ya me prepararan una despedida de soltero…-no te he dicho porque es falso el matrimonio-

-¿qué? ¿Cómo?-dijo twilight confundida.

-ya te explico bien, por la razón que zelda la emperatriz, me llamo fue por pedirme ayuda en una asunto que se puede decir personal, su matrimonio con algún príncipe de otro reino-explique.

-pero porque te pediría ayuda en esto, dijo no solo sería rechazar la propuesta-

-no lo creo, por lo que menciono, fue arreglada por su madre-

-¿la reina?-

-sí, pero el problema es que murió hace unos años, y solo su madre puede retirar la propuesta, haciendo que la propuesta de matrimonio no pueda ser rota, pero hay otra forma, con otro matrimonio-.

-pero eso no ocasionarías problemas en el reino, al rechazar el matrimonio-dijo star metiéndose a la conversación.

-a eso voy, por lo que me conto solo es un matrimonio arreglado entre familias, no entre reinos, no afectaría a nada que tenga que ver con los pueblos o reino de los dos, solo interés familiar- aunque espero lo que me dijo sea verdad- en este momento llegara el príncipe del otro reino con zelda, a intentar casarse con ella-

-¿pero eso?-dijo twilight, sin terminar porque la interrumpo.

-sí, no hay sentido alguno si es lo que ibas a decir… un matrimonio que solo es por beneficio familiar pero no del reino, solo diré que estaremos aquí está que se rinda el prometido-

-y crees que se rindiera así de fácil-pregunto star.

-…no lo creo para ser sincero, pero como ya estamos aquí seria de mala educación irnos sin ayudarla-

-tienes razón-dijo twilight- no podemos irnos como si nada hubiera pasado, dime lelouch en que podemos ayudar-

-… me gustaría decirles pero, no se me ocurre nada, solamente puedo ayudarla fingir ser su prometido, no hay más que hacer-

-entiendo-dijo twilight desanimándose un poco.

-pero pueda que suceda un cambio de planes en ese momento, y cuando suceda será el momento necesario sus ayuda-

-es cierto-dijo animándose un poco-pensare en un plan si no funciona-

-te lo encargo, y star, necesitare que también cooperes en esto, peo será cuando te diga-

-Está bien-dijo star de malas.

Esta star, solo tendré problemas al regresar a poniville… o si quiere hacerlo aquí… eso sonó a otra cosa.

Pero bueno… se me hace raro que zelda me hablara a mí y no a otros, y no dijo por la princesas sino que, a otros reinos, lo que quiero decir es, no hay ningún motivo por qué a mí elegirme para ayudarla de este problema, podía haber dicho a Dorian, arzem o hasta incluso tauro el minotauro, pero debió tener un motivo del porqué, pero no es excusa para traerme aquí... ¿que podría ser?.

Bueno pensarlo no me librara de esto, ya que de todo modo aceptaría si me pide ayuda… ya que me acuerdo, cuando hice mi presentación a los 4 gobernantes ella me guiño el ojo por ninguna razón… pueda que allá sido un alago, pero… habrá sido algo más, ¿en realidad? ¿Querrá que me casarme con ella?… no lo sé y posible no lo sepa más adelante.

Si fuera el caso, creo…que… estaría muerta en los primero minutos, conociéndola, aunque no la conozca… star la mataría sin dudar…porque siento presión en mis labios.

Sin notarlo tenia a star abrazándome del cuello y me estaba besando quien sabe por cuánto tiempo… de lengua, porque tanta obsesión de besarme y con lengua…

Rápidamente quito sus pesuña de mi cuello y la alejo de mi con mis brazos- pero que haces star-dije.

-te estaba hablando pero no me respondía, entonces decidí que racionaras con un beso-dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción-no me digas que no te gusto o sino hare que le tengas gusto-dijo lamiendo sus labios y los ojo entrecerrados.

-para tu información le tengo gusto, pero recibirlas de mi propia raza-suspiro-dime que no lo vio twilight-

-descuida no los vio, lo nuestro siempre será privado-dijo star agarrando mi mano y ponía su boca en mi dedo índice, chupándolo…

Por reflejo quito mi dedo de su boca-y, a donde fue-

-emmm, no lo sé, creó que su propia habitación, eso no la oportunidad de divertimos-

Estiro los labios para intentar besarme nuevamente pero pongo mi mano en su frente y la empujo-creo que tuviste demasiados besos por este día-

-nada es suficiente, entre el amor no hay barreras-

-pero si limites, entonces después lo haces-hacía con mi mano un gesto de que se fuera.

-awwww, ya aceptaste ser mío-dijo con ilusión y alegría.

-¿!que ¡? No sino que… que-dijo sonrojado un poco-no tienes trabajo que hacer-dije cambiando de tema.

-mi trabajo es protegerte, y es lo que estoy haciendo-

-sí, claro lo que digas… que piensas de esto-

-de nuestro romance-

-No… sino el matrimonio de zelda-

-eso… son cosa que no me concierne a mi sino de ellos-dijo star- está claro que al llamarte para esto significa que tiene un problema con el prometido-

-yo pensé lo mismo-

-pero no podía llamar a otro, no quiero que termines casada con esa lagarta-dijo star inflando los cachetes.

¿Con esa… lagarta? -casarme seria otra de mi ocupación que no querría hacer… star quiero que estés a mi lado por todo el día-.

-me estas pidiendo matrimonio-dijo alegre y sonrojada tapándose la boca con sus cascos- sabía que caerías antes mis encantos tarde o temprano-.

-deja imaginar cosas…-dije ya fastidiado-no me refería a eso sino que, cuando llegue este príncipe necesitare posiblemente tu ayuda si es el caso-

Además de este matrimonio falso, tengo una acosadora que solo piensa en violarme… tendré un día largo si es que no se presenta algo nuevo.

Pasando ya cerca las 2 horas voy ante zelda acompañada de star… que no está de humor, creo nunca le gustaba la idea que me fuera casar aunque fuera de mentiras jeje, pero para ella será difícil que me enamore de star, soy muy fiel a mi palabra si dijo algo intentare cumplirla…aunque nunca pueda hacerla.

Pueda si aceptarla, pueda que… hacerme su novio o lo que quiera, pero son cosas que no me interesan en sí, ya tuve un día de romance y ni me gusto… no estoy hecho para amar o ser amado, sino que… más bien de solo ser alguien de confianza.

Mientras esperamos al príncipe este, aun no dejaba de pensar en que podía hacer para evitar esto de otra forma si no funcionaba… odio tener tan poca imaginación.

Se abren las puertas del castillo en la sala de trono, y caminado un unicornio de crin de color azul , pelaje de color blanco, con cutie mark de cuatro espadas alineadas en diagonal, que daba paso lentos y mantenía la cabeza hacia arriba, junto con dos guardias que lo acompañaba, talvez sus guardias personales.

Entonces es el… esta vez no tengo comentario en que decirle, además que se ve presumido.

-es bueno verla de nuevo mi hermosas zelda-dijo el unicornio-estoy impaciente en dar inicio nuestro amorío-

Enserio, este es el payaso que no deja en paz a zelda… se ve ultra gay… ¿porque me enojo?.

-"night light" te llame porque te tengo malas noticias-dijo zelda.

-oooooh nou-dijo con drama "light"-otra vez nuestra boda se atrasara-por un segundo light hace una mueca de disgusto que solo duro casi anda pero me di cuenta del gesto.

¿y Esa mueca?…

-no se trata de la boda light. Sino de otro asunto-zelda deja un segundo de silencio y luego habla- ya tengo un prometido y estoy casada con el-dijo zelda dándole la noticia y rápidamente light cambiaba su rostro a una diferente.

-¿qué? Ya estas… casado… desde cuando lo estas-dijo light perdiendo un poco su toque calmado, aguantase hacer algo.

-en realidad hace un tiempo, pero no hallaba la forma de decírtelo ni el valor de contártelo-

Hace tiempo he… si lo dice así tengo que compórtame como uno… aunque no me guste la idea en sí, y que star se aguante por el momento.

-pero… quien es-pregunto light.

-él es-zelda me señala con el casco-lelouch vi Britania-.

Me pongo a lado de zelda y me inclino como señal de respeto, no aguanto seguir haciendo esto pero ya que…-es un gusto soy lelouch vi Britania-se siente raro seguir con este nombre falso- y soy el marido de zelda-

-Es un gusto conocerlo…-Dijo light algo incómodo- puede decirme que es usted… señor-

-soy un ser humano, príncipe light- o presumido light para mí-lo siento que hubiera hecho tanta molestia de intentar conseguir la… pesuña de zelda- no sé si el uso pesuña sea correcta…-como es una yegua hermosa cualquiera caería ante su belleza-.

-es cierto-rio un poco light-cualquiera caería a su belleza-lo último lo dijo con un tono molesto.

-déjame toma la molestia de que lo invite comer con nosotros, es lo único que podemos hacer para compensárselo de una manera-

-pero… querido-dijo zelda siguiendo el juego- creo que light necesita regresar a su reino-

-acepto su petición lelouch-dijo light tomando de nuevo su compostura de superioridad-seria descortés rechazar tal invitación-dijo en un tono feliz.

Cambio rápido su compostura, para tomar tan a la ligera la noticia… algo tiene en mente y lo va hacer en la cena.

Zelda no quería que siguiera mas aquí light, era evidente pero sabía que no podía sacarlo así nomas, levanta una campana y la mueve varias veces y de inmediato entran unos sirviente con una mesas y sillas levitándolas con el cuerno y la tela que la cubría, rápidamente la terminaron y nos sentamos en ella… menos star porque era un guardia, pobre de ella… en realidad es que no.

Luego entran nuevamente los sirvientes con unos platillos a la mesa… típico ser carnívoro y tengas que comer vegetales, ya que lo pienso debo encontrar un sustento de comida.

-y dígame príncipe lelouch, ¿que hace exactamente en su reino?-pregunto light.

-realmente nada, los reyes quienes son mis padres son los que se encargan de la mayoría de las cosas, yo y mis hermanos nos centramos en los estudios-

-interesante, y por a hora donde reside en este momento-seguía preguntando light.

Algo busca con esas preguntas…-en este momento resido en el castillo de twilight, por petición de la princesa celestia-

-de la princesa celestia, veo que tiene buena influencia-

Este baboso no sabe nada que vengo de otro mundo…

-ya que me acuerdo en esta cena traje una bebida, hecho en mi reino-sacaba una botella de vidrio que contenía un líquido que se me hacía familiar-y me gustaría que me diera su opinión princesa zelda-agarra una de las copas y invierte la bebida de un color rosado que salían burbujas en ella.

Ya veo que quiere hacer, y ton razón conocía esa bebida, es el veneno de amor, como la que vi en mis sueños y en la serie, tengo que hacer algo en esto.

Light levitaba la bebida hacia zelda pero agarro la copa en pleno aire con normalidad sin dar sospechas.

-príncipe lelouch que hace-dijo light un poco nervioso.

-es una tradición de mi familia-respondí-que cuando se le da una bebida a la mujer el hombre tiene que beberla por protección- se me acaba de ocurrí eso…

-descuide no tiene nada dentro-dijo light aun nervioso y algo asustado.

-pero de todo modos, son tradiciones de mi reino- no quiero hacer esto pero tengo que hacerlo-y además quiero saber cómo sabrá la compas de su reino-

No hay vuelta atrás, solo falta algo, a quien mirar… no queda de otra que zelda, además con esto… posiblemente me ponga más romántico y por fin sienta algo de amor.

Primero disfruto y luego me arrepiento.

Tomo la bebida, sentía como la magia que contenía pasaba por mi garganta, y rápido entraba en mi cuerpo, cerré en ese momento los ojos y lentamente gire a zelda viéndolas a los ojo directamente.

En ese momento, cada segundo ella se volvía más hermosa ante mis ojos y no dejaba de mirarla, esos labios tan inocente, y ojo con tal brillo, un sentimiento que no experimentaba hace mucho tiempo, y hacia que mi corazón latiera mas rápido por cada segundo… la poción hiso efecto y no me arrepiento de nada.

.

.

.

.

Sorpresa he vuelta ;3

Lo se me extrañaba y yo a ustedes… no ._.

Denle la gracias a un puto sueño ¡MIERDA QUE NO ME DEJO DORMIR! ¡Y ESTOY AQUÍ DESDE LA 3 COMO TONTO PORQUE ESE PUTA MIERDA QUE NO DEJA DE SUBIRSE EN SIMA MIO Y DEJARME EN PAZ!...

Perdón es que… tuve un mal sueño y esto horita subiendo esto… por eso ._.

Y creo que no podre dormir un bueeeen rato en este momento ._. pero bueno ya que… mientras no se me meta y luego se me salga el diablo estaré bien :3… eso creo ._.

Sigamos con los reviews…

Lightningrunner18; eje unos de mis fanfiteros favoritos está leyendo el mio :3,

Sea bienvenido, y espero que te siga gustando.

MeganBrony: si, si perdona que mi personaje no saliera clopero, nivel dios que se viola a todas hasta la celestia y luna juntas y todo eso :p y le vale pepino si decepciona a yari, de todo el no es un conquistador XD)

xxdavexx6: enserio si te esperabas lo de la boda…

Me leíste la mente ._. o fui muy obvio XD.

Y si me acuerdo de ese fanfic… la vi y… "sniff" tan bueno que era el fanfic y lo termina de esa manera T-T "sniff" descuida no lo terminare de esa manera… sino peor :3 hahahahhah.

Thousandton Remade: si de todo tiene este fanfic hasta tu puta madr… okno ._.

Invasión alienígena… por un momento si lo pensé hacer eso :p,

Emmm la boda si claro… solo que… espera que la boda sea real :p

SonicRush: … esas palabras cortas… me suena que no le gusto y lo dice para que me sienta bien ._.

No mientas no te gusto T-T… ok no :p espero que si esto te guste :3.

Mylittlebronyx: tu… te tengo rencor… por la de llegada al desconocido… en realidad no solo quería decir eso XD, disfuta esta mientra arreglo ese fanfic ;3


	18. ¿buena o mala suerte? ustedes decidan

AVERTENCIA: esta parte pueda que contenga contenido… "ADULTO" si es que sabe a lo que me refiero para los cloperos :3 solo diré-MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS QUEDAN AVERTIDOS-

Disfrute del fic :V

.

.

.

.

El sentimiento de amor que poco experimente hace mucho, volvió gracias a la poción, pero sé que este amor es falso y solo es un sentimiento que durara hasta queje de mirarla… no es como la que he visto en la serie, me he podido controlar en este momento, será que ¿la poción libera ciertos sentimiento? ¿O libera otra forma de ser?… si esto es cierto, entonces no me afectara nada en realidad… que desperdicio de poción, pero como mi estilo de amor es diferente, dudo que haga locuras… eso creo.

-sucede algo lelouch-pregunta zelda.

-no…. no es nada-dije sonrojado… ¿porque lo hago?-solo que me siento mareado un poco-dije fingiendo un poco y me toca la cabeza-creo que la bebida fue demasiado para mí-me levante de la mesa y fingiendo el mareo, golpe la copa a propósito tirándola al suelo-lo… lo siento no fue mi intención-dije con una voz apagada, me deben dar un óscar por mi buena actuación, salgo de la sala del trono y atrás mío me seguía star.

-¿está bien lelouch?-pegunto star preocupada.

-si… solo me sentía mareado, necesitare descansar en mi cuarto-

-deja que lo acompañe-dijo estar con un tono algo… seductor.

-no estoy bien, necesito que sigas adentro y me digas que pasa-

-eeehhhh, y porque debo hacerlo-

-por es una orden mía y tiene que obedecerla-dijo en un tono serio sorprendiendo un poco a star.

-e…entiendo-

Diablos porque me enoje… entonces esto es lo que haces ¿liberas mis sentimientos más escondido que tengo o los que intento de suprimir?... no ganare nada haciendo esto… hay que pensar un rato.

¿Qué hace exactamente la poción?... como sentí me libero el sentimiento de amor, pero ¿solo eso? Según recuerdo en un fanfic, que esto puede ser no cierto, es que puede liberar ciertos sentimiento del individuo, ejemplo pinkie, siendo la que más sonríe y mantiene sus amigos unidos sin importar que, la poción casi hace lo contrario, solo por tener ese amor se puso celosa alejándolo de todo… además de decirle zorra a sus amigas

Entonces como soy yo, en este momento me enoje por nada… que sentimiento realmente se liberaron que tanto no quise que salieran… el amor es una de ellas, el enojo bueno se puede decir que también, cuáles serán los demás me pregunto… yo debo tener la respuesta, pero toda mi vida me he preguntado como soy realmente sin tener respuesta… como casi a todos

Ya me puse de emo… ya enserio ahora resulta que eso también… solo espero que no me afecte mucho y solo tengo que evitar ver a zelda durante 1 hora por lo menos… o eso creo, si esta poción resulta ser como el de "spike el casanova"… pos fregué y tendré que estar enamorado para siempre de zelda, si mi último deseo es la nunca tener un romances… esto será difícil.

Entro a mi habitación asignada que me dieron y me tiro en ella y me pongo en posición fetal-porque… porque siento tristeza en este momento…-me dije a mi mismo

Ahora tristeza… ¿qué me está haciendo realmente la poción?

Sentía como me caían lágrimas de mis ojos sin razón aparente para mí-no… no quiero, no quiero… no quiero estar solo de nuevo-dije con tristeza y desesperación-Porque… ¿vuelven eso sentimiento que quise olvidar?… ya no quiero sentirlos… ya no, que alguien me mate-con total desesperación me sujetaba la cabeza y lloraba sin poder más, temblaba mi cuerpo de miedo, no podía detenerlo… ¿porque diablo de sentir amor siento desesperación?

-Será mejor que salgo de cuarto sino quiero que me vean así- me levanto de la cama y me veo en un espejo mi apariencia… es deprimente verme-genial tengo los ojos rojos de tanto lloriqueo por nada-suspiro-que termine este día de una vez-.

Salgo de la habitación y camino por los pasillos solo por gastar mi tiempo, nunca me sentí na miserable en mi vida, y todo y culpa de una poción de amor… además esa opción no debe hacer esto en primer lugar… entonces porque, porque siento esto sentimiento devastadores… creo que la respuesta a esa pregunta es muy fácil… pero no quiero responderla por ahora.

Por mi larga caminata me encuentro con light el "ex" prometido de zelda-como me gustaría estregárselo en la cara… deja de pensar en zelda imbécil…-pensé-al parecer está diciendo una cosas, pero no hablaba con nadie… creo que no le importara si escucho un poco-poco a poco me acercaba a donde está pero sin que me viera hasta que puede escuchar lo que decía.

-¡haaaa! Estúpido mono ese-gritaba light Al aire mientras golpeaba una pared- tuvo que arruinarme mi plan por completo con sus idiotez-.

Ehh… no le agrado al niño mimado homosexual, te lo mereces por llorica… no soy el indicado para decir eso.

Suspira light-que más se puede hacer, este plan era perfecto, pero no pensé en la intervención de un mono sin cerebro-

Ya, ya bájale de huevo cabrán, que le echo para que me ande diciendo eso… así le quiete a zelda, ¡por gayyyyyyyyy!

-puedo utilizar "eso" pero dudo que lo valla a aceptar, es un mono sin cerebro el que va a saber-dijo con arrogancia.

-quien es un mono sin cerebro, señor light-dije apareciendo atrás de él, sorprendiéndolo en ese instante y se puso nervioso por mi aparición.

-mono sin cerebro, de… de que esta hablando príncipe lelouch-dijo nerviosos.

Si, si muy valiente estando solo pero estando con alguien se convierte en chihuahua-hoo disculpe creo que escuche mal o fue posible mi imaginación-dije "tranquilo" con ganas de golpearlo en la cara.

-si de seguro fue su imaginación… si… si me disculpa tengo que irme príncipe lelouch y espero que se sienta bien-dijo light alejándose poco a poco pero lo detengo hablándole.

-por cierto light, estuvo interesante el sabor de esa bebida que le ofreció a zelda, que lastima que por accidente lo tirara-

-si… que pena-

-porque era su única oportunidad de enamorarla de usted no, utilizando una poción de amor-

-de que estas hablando-light cambio su expresión a una seria.

-no tiene que hacerse el tonto, supe desde el principio que era una poción de amor-

-jejeje es de esperar de un mono sin cerebro, ya no vale la pena fingir ser alguien débil-

Podías haber fingido ser alguien rudo… dicen que las chicas les gusta los chicos rudos…

-No puedo entender como zelda se puedo fijar algo como… "esto"-dijo light.

-será porque no soportaba alguien tan irritante como tú-dije

-jem, tu que sabrás conozco a zelda desde la infancia, y tú solo eres un parasito en esto-

-creo que no llegaremos nada a esto, y no quiero terminar en un estúpido triángulo amoroso-además no dejare que zelda tenga a alguien como este tipo.

-que siguieres mono-

-en primera déjame llamarme mono, segundo hay que acabar esto de una vez por todas, decidiremos de quien es de zelda, si gano te iras de aquí sin hacer berrinche-

-si gano yo-

-si ganas me largo de aquí y te quedaras con zelda así de simple-

-Me parece perfecto, y justamente existe una tradición familiar cuando se trata de conseguir pareja-

-Y esa cual es-

-una pelea, es simple hasta que derrotes al otro rival, se desmaye, se rinda o se muera termina la pelea y el ganador se queda con lo que apostaron-

Esa es su última carta… arriesgarme a morir por una yegua que solo estoy enamorado por una poción de amor… y que posiblemente me divierta peleando, acepto-suena interesante tu tradición, acepto el reto, así te quitare esa cara de niño mimado-

-te arrepentirás de haber aceptado este reto, estúpido insecto-light se retira del lugar con su cara que me daba mucha irritación-o casi se me olvida, nos enfrentaremos en el campo de entrenamiento de este mismo castillo y para dejarte más fácil te daré 2 días para que te prepares hasta el entonces prepárate pequeña sabandija-

Genial un poni con el síndrome de vegeta si es que saben a lo que me refiero… ya que lo pienso mejor, ¿porque acepte esto? Si por zelda… este enamoramiento me está matando, será mejor que regrese y duerma un rato… todo el día tengo pinche sueño porque no mejor invierno… esto fue un tedioso para mí.

Llego a mi cuarto y me tiro a la cama con toda ropa puesta, tenía cansancio pero no físico sino mental, giraba a frente mirando el techo con mi brazo tocando mi estómago y la otra en mi cabeza-ahora no quiero ver a nadie… ahhh por el amor de dios porque ahora me siento miserable-agarre la cobija y me tape de pie a cabeza cubriéndome todo-el efecto de acabar pronto… si aún sigue no sé qué hacer-termine durmiéndome tranquilamente durante unas horas, pero soy despertado unas horas después por algo que sentí arriba de mí.

Abro mi ojo y encuentro a star arriba de mí y viéndome directamente-hola mi querido príncipe-dijo star con una sonrisa.

-que estás haciendo arriba de mi star-intento mover mis manos para quitarla a un lado, pero las manos no podía mover, por unas cadenas de color morado me sujeta en las manos y en los pies-¿por qué? ¿Qué significa esto star?-pregunte confundido.

-heee nada, solo es para que podamos divertir-

-pos para mí esto no es divertido, ya y libérame de aquí-

-No-

-staaaar-

-dije no, ya hace tiempo tenia esto planeado, pero no hallaba el momento y tiempo adecuado y a hora es el momento-

-el momento…-dije un poco… medio asustado-el momento para que-

-tu no pregunte solo disfruta-Acto seguido star empieza quitándome el pantalón y la camisa con su magia desapareciéndolo, dejándome es puros calzones-solo queda una parte que quitar, entonces empezaremos con la diversión-star acercaba su hocico a mis calzoncillos y empezar a olerme… no se imagina que tan extraño es esto, agarro mis calzoncillo y los tiraba para atrás liberando a la "serpiente" que está totalmente erecta-ohhh que grandioso, no espera que fuera tan grande-dijo con sorpresa y lujuria-que pueda hacer con un amiguito, con que debería empezar-acto seguido star empieza a lamer la parte de la punta de la cabeza.

Me estremecía por la excitación por lo bien que se sentía, es la primera que me la chupan, pero no espera que fuera tan rico

-se siente bien, lelouch, quiero saber si lo hago bien-dijo star siguiendo chupándola y cada rato que lo así ella parecía más excitada.

Yo solo gemía, odio decirlo pero… quisiera que esto fuera nunca terminara, nunca imagine todo esto, dijo cosa pervertida y todo eso, pero nunca he llegado… bueno a esto…

Star chupaba hasta el fondo introduciéndolo hasta su garganta y lo hacía más rápido, acabo de unos minutos me corro sobre la boca de star que un seguía con la boca introducida en mi pene.

-mmm, eso fue delicioso, no fue placentero lelouch-

-acaso tengo… cara que lo fuera…-dije entre gemidos, aunque mi cuerpo si, dentro de mi decía no.

-tu cuerpo dice todo lo contrario-star lamia la parte de seme que había en mi pene y este traicionero se puso erecto nuevamente-creo que tu amiguito quiere otra ronda-

Star se subió enzima mío, juntando su vagina con mí pene solamente rozándolo uno contra el otro, ella en cada rozada que así gemía de excitación.

-que bien se siente, no puedo parar-

-por mi bien que pares de una vez-

-aun sigues en la idea de no seguir, descuida tarde temprano te gustara-

-porque ases esto star-

-que todavía no lo entiendes, te amo lelouch sin importa que hare lo que sea para que seas mio-

Sabes lo que acabas de decir quedaría bien, sino estuvieras violándome-

-mmm, para mí es el mejor momento para decirlo-dijo sonriendo-ya llego el momento de termina con esto-Star se levanta un poco solo para introducir su vagina en mi pene poco a poco, mostraba signo de dolor demostrando que esta es su primera vez, lo introdujo totalmente y lanzo un gemido-a hora empezara lo divertido, espero que lo disfrute tanto como yo-

Empezó con unos movimiento lentos y suave de arriba y abajo (ustedes entiende no…) star disfrutaba cada movimiento que así, mientras que yo… que dijo ya deje de luchar hace rato y deje que hiciera que le plazca… para que pelear por algo que ya tiene perdido.

-lelouch por favor haz tu yegua-dijo aumentando con más fuerza, entre más lo hacía, lanzabas más gemido de placer que nunca acababan.

-diablo que ya va a salir-

Deja que salga, quiero sentir dentro de mí-

-apoco te quieres embarazar-

-no me importa, tu solo déjalo salir-

Yo ya no me podía aguanta y deje salir todo mi esperma dentro de la vagina de star, dio un fuerte gemido de placer, se dejó caer arriba de mi pecho y los dos estábamos jadeando.

-esto fue maravilloso-dijo star complacida.

-si espera que diga lo mismo, solo diré que esto solo lo haremos una vez y nada más-

-nunca me rendiré hasta que me digas que soy tuya-

-será imposible, que nunca lo diré, a hora si sería tan amable de quitarme esto de una vez-

-mmm, podría pero creo que se me ocurre otra mejor idea-dijo dándome un beso de lengua y empezaba todo de nuevo.

Creo que no durmiere esta noche… madre... creo que tarde temprano tendrá unos nietos ponis.

.

.

.

.

… ¿qué? Espera un clop de primera ._. si quiere eso vean otro fanfic especializado en eso xD)

"Suspiro" en este momento me duele la cabeza no se si de sueño o de tanto pensar cómo hacer este puto clop ._. no soy especialista en clop si me pregunta Xd pero lo intente ._.

Pero al menos lo termine para los perturbados que tanto lo esperaba… en especial a MeganBrony que este weon me desesperaba tanto que el Alex tuviera sus momento "EXCITANTES"

Momento de los reviews…

MeganBrony: ya tanto que lo pedías aquí esta… hay perdona si no es de primera calidad :p

Thousandton Remade (apodo "no mames"): aburrido si ve esta parte a ver que le encuentras de aburrido :3

Lightningrunner18: loca, loca star si lo es, tanto que se violo a Alex y aun le siguió de nuevo toda la noche…

Esto si termine en "con resultados sexuales" X3

xxdavexx6: mira a hora si fue muy compasivo sin dejarle intriga en el final dejándoles un una ZUCULENCIA , hay si eres clopero

mylittlebronyx: pos es bueno que te guste ya que este fanfic le pienso hacer bastantes cosa… y no hablo de clop ._.

SonicRush: bueno contigo no tengo mucho que decir porque ya lo dije anteriormente :p

Espero que esto no te aleje de fanfic xD


	19. inserte titulo intersante aqui :v

.

.

.

-y ahora para que me llamaste brillo-dije directamente a brillo en nuestro típico lugar de encuentro del árbol.

-bueno solo quería darte las felicidades ya eres todo un hombre-dijo brillo refiriéndose a lo que paso anoche con star.

-si dice en que me violo una poni, si claro que soy un hombre, pero preferiría más bien hacerlo pero con una de mi propia especie-

-entonces-brillo se acuesta en el césped y se pone en una pose provocativa-quieres hacerlo conmigo-suaviza sus los labios y luego me guiña con un ojo-

-dije con la de mi especie no algo que es parecido a uno, además eres un demonio-

-y eso que tiene que ver, bien que lo disfrutaste con esa poni llamada star-

-ca… cállate-dije sonrojado por recordad todo lo que pase en la noche-si solo era lo que quería decir me largo-

-me entere que, tendrás una pelea con un poni llamado light-

-y que tiene que ver eso-

-ofrezco mi ayudarte, puedo darte algo que puede serte útil-

-y eso es-

-un anillo-

-¿anillo?-

-si, y no cualquier anillo, este anillo te permite que puedas usar magia sin imparta que tipo de raza eres-

-y que tengo que hacer para obtenerlo-

-es muy fácil-brillo se levanta se su sitio y se pone frente mío-solo tiene que hacer un contrato conmigo, como en esa serie o películas, que ustedes los humanos ven-dijo sonriéndome.

-y obvio tendrás tu beneficio por ello- a este punto me imagino que sí, es demonio que viene del infierno… o de donde venga, no harían algo sin tener beneficio.

-mmm, la verdad es que no se, sería la primera vez que haría un contrato con un humano, al ser demonio y ser mal visto, quien sabe si gane un beneficio-

-ok, pero dime una cosa, ese anillo, tendrá algo perjudicador para mí-

-la verdad es que si, solamente perjudica humano, el anillo utiliza la energía mágica para poder utilizarse, pero como eres un humano careces de esa energía, lo más cercano que utilizaría es tu energía vital-

-energía vital, eh… para hacerme esa oferta debe ser peligroso ese light-

-sí, pude notar una fuerte cantidad de magia dentro de él, y además de una buena concentración mental y física-

¿Una buena concentración mental y física ese maldito?… ni lo parece-es buena tu oferta, pero prefiero tener mi energía vital como esta, además, desde que llegue aquí obtuve más fuerza de lo normal, basta con solo golpearlo para dejarlo inconsciente- pero esa oferta es tentadora, si descubro como usarla sin utilizar mi propia vida, pueda que acepte el trato.

-crees que realmente con eso sea suficiente-dijo brillo-tiene mucha magia que puede controlar, no creo que con solo fuerza física lo puedas vencer-

-pueda que tengas razón, pero si me das el anillo tendré riego de perder mi vida poco a poco-

-pero de igual manera sucederá, si te lo enfrentas con el anillo, será difícil que lo derrotes-

-difícil pero no imposible, pero que poca fe tiene en mi-

-no tengo fe, soy un demonio recuerdas-

-si… eso, para sí verdad no te aparece a ninguno, te veo más como una humana-dije sonriendo.

-entonces-brillo agarra mi cuello y me tira al suelo, quedando ella enzima mío-si me vez como humana, no te importara, que hagamos algo indecente-

-mira… este sería el sueño de todo hombre, aunque esto es uno-susurre-pero tampoco me llevo a ese límite, suena extraño, pero no lo voy hacer- puede odiarme y todo, pero no voy estar cogiéndome todo lo que se mueva-

-… eres alguien extraño, lo sabias, cualquier hombre que tuviera la oportunidad como está la aprovecharía-

-eso es cierto, y es algo tonto mío no aprovecharlo, pero ya es mi decisión final-

-no sé si ere alguien interesante o aburrido-se acuesta en mi pecho- recuerda que, todo lo que hagas aquí se queda aquí, al igual que sucede con equestria-

-y también lo que hice en mi mundo… no ande usando su psicología en mí que no funciona-

Ríe brillo- lose que eso no funciona contigo, pero valió la pena intentarlo-su voz sonaba alegre, pero una alegra bastante grande… pueda que sea mi imaginación, pero…

-y por cierto… te puede quitar de enzima mío si es tan amable- me gusta que este, pero tampoco tan cercas.

-sabes… los demonios podemos sentir soledad por una vez-me abrasaba mas fuerte- solo por un momento déjame no está sola por un momento-dijo con melancolía.

… los demonio puede sentir soledad eh… un dato interesante para mí, sin importar de donde venga, cielo o infierno, todo podemos sentir soledad por una vez, hasta una hormiga… me vuelvo filosofo.

… nunca entenderé la tanta confianza así a mi… dijo que, ahorita como esta brillo, está a gusta acostada enzima mío… parecemos pareja, pero al igual de mis amigo, de mi mundo claro, que ellos igual me dieron sus secretos más profundos… y los sigo guardando, soy como un oreja caminante para ello… sonó ridículo eso.

Star, un enamoramiento, un tanto cliché… déjame pensar que, putas jodidas, se puede fijar en mi… tanto que me viola… "apoco quiere quedar embarazada"… mis momento des idiotez, imbécil, como pienso que ella quedaría embaraza de un humano… somos de especie diferente no se podrá mezclar… si es que usar magia para ello, espero que no allá hecho.

Y ando un poco ignorante en este mundo, dijo no sé nada relacionado con la magia, no sé, si se pueda crear un hijo con base, un humano y un poni… será difícil, uno: podría morir él bebe. Dos: puede morir ella por los nutrientes que necesita él bebe…tres: no sé porque hablo de esto.

Como este sueño ya tardo y brillo… se quedó dormida… dormirte en un sueño, es un poco… ¿irónico? Yo que sé, yo solo soy un humano en un mundo de ponis de colores de pegasos unicornio… y alicornios… che que vida más loca, puede haber sido peor ¿no?

… 2 días para entrenar para enfrentar a light, debo hacer en que voy a especializarme en ese momento, no se manejar armas o saber pelear correctamente… pero si saber patrones de combate, aunque suene ridículo, uno sin saberlo hacer ciertos patrones al momento de caminar comer, u otras actividades que hacemos.

Solo es cuestión de ver sus movimiento, y predecir qué movimiento hará, como un jefe final de un juego jeje… creo que será mejor despertar de una vez.

.

.

.

.

Abro los ojo lentamente y doy un gran bostezo-aaahhhhhhh, pero que bien dormí… ahora a levantar para… y este bulto… así es star acostada en sima mío…-no hay que recordar por qué… demonio enserio paso esto… tengo que sacarla de mi cuarto o sino algo malo va a.

Se escucha que se toca la puerta-¿lelouch estas despierto?-dijo una voz a otro lado de la puerta.

¡Demonio! Tengo la mala suerte… si me hago el dormido posiblemente entre para verificar, pero si respondo también entrara, que demonio hago… y lo peor que star está aquí dormí y… y ella esta… unidad a mí por… el, mi cosa esa… demonios.

-emmm, lelouuuuch~~~-dijo star dormida.

¡Que lelouch que nada despierta de una vez!

-lelouch haz me tuya~~~-

No tuvo suficiente lo de anoche ahora en su sueño… sigue soñando que yo…

-¡espera lo está haciendo mientras está dormida!-pensé, mientras sentía como ella se movía enfrente así atrás y repetía el movimiento…

-lelouch está despierto-dijo la voz que reconoció de una vez.

-si twilight esto despierto…- ¡porque carajo respondí! ¡Me condene a mí mismo!

-entrare lelouch-¡no entreees!-quiero hablar sobre… ¿aun sigues en la cama?-pregunto twilight, pero se fija en el bulto de arriba de mi-¿qué es lo que tiene arriba tuyo?-

¡RESPUESTAS SIMPLES Y RAPIDAS! ¡MODO AUTOMATICO!

So…. Son las almohadas de la cama que puse enzima mío-… simple pero extraño.

-ok… pero porque se mueve-señalaba un poco más atrás, twilight tenía una mirada de sospecha.

-son mis piernas… ¡sí! Mis piernas que las estoy moviendo… para… calentar un poco… es una tradición de dónde vengo-dije un poco nervioso… ¡ya star, déjate de mover! ¡Ya tuviste tu momentos de pasión!... no quiero recordar eso.

-oh entiendo, no puedo decirte nada si son tradiciones de tu reino-dijo twilight, creyendo en lo que dije.

-me salve por poco… solo si star dejara de- justo en ese momento star lanza un gemido no tan fuerte, pero suficiente para que twilight lo escuchara.

-¿pero que fue eso?-dijo volteando a verme.

¡Como se le ocurre hacerme esto staaaaar! Bueno le diré esto- fui yo… me estaba estirando y solté un ligero… gemido- ¿enserio como salgo de estas situaciones? No entiendo nada.

… ¡que te dejes de mover hay abajo! ¡AAHHH!... terminare seco después de esto.

Rápido hago lo que le dije a twilight, sacaba los brazo y me estiraba lo que puede y lance un gemido para que lo creyera… me veo estúpido haciendo esto.

-ok… bueno lelouch, luego necesitare hablar contigo con respeto a la emperatriz zelda-dijo en un tono seria.

La noto seria… espero que no sea hallan dado cuenta de la pelea con light- está bien luego hablaremos-en eso se retira twilight de la habitación y esperaba que sus paso se perdieran su sonido.

Rápido retiro las cobijas para ver a star despierta y con una sonrisa en su rostro-que bueno que se fue, así podemos seguir lo que empezamos-

… me estas contado que, todo este tiempo estaba despierta desde que llego twilight… me enojaría pero con lo de anoche me dejo cansado… demasiado cansado.

-y más bien ¡se me larga de aquí!- me quitaba a star de encima y me levantaba agarrando la sabana tapándome de las cintura hacia abajo.

-y todo lo que hicimos anoche-dijo fingiendo tristeza- fue toda una mentira-.

-¡ni que estuviéramos casado!-

-que le diré a mis hijos de su futuro padre nos engañó-le salía una lagrima de mentiras.

-¿¡que niños!? ¡Además me encadenaste para que no me resistirá!-

-ohh, y cuando te las quite no querías irte~~ ni te resististe-

-¡porque estaba cansado!...- dije que estaba cansado para enojarme, pero de cierta manera lo logra que me enoje…- deja este drama y mejor sal de una vez del cuarto-

-no creo que pueda hacerlo-

-¿porque?- ahora con que me viene esta vez…

Se pone en frente de mi- qué pensarían si me unos de tus escoltas salga de tu habitación así-dijo star, quien estaba totalmente desarreglada- pensarían que está engañando a zelda ¿no~~?-

¿Me está utilizando mi lógica retorcida contra mí?... y lo genial que si está funcionando.

-ok, si quiere arreglarte hay un baño aquí, úsalo y luego ya puede salir-

-está bien-dijo caminando hacia el baño pero, se detiene y me mira con una sonrisa… creo que no será nada bueno- pensándolo bien, si alguien de repente entra a tu cuarto y escucha el baño estando tu afuera, pesarían que tiene alguien dentro y no queremos mala interpretación estando aquí- dijo para luego escapar un pequeño suspiro de excitación y me miraba con ojo entre cerrados.

Mierda creo sé a qué quiere llegar…suspiro de frustración-ok, entrare pero no contigo dentro de la bañera-

-y quien dijo que entraras conmigo-dice para luego reírse ligeramente

… me cago en mí mismo.

Después de unos 20 minutos de lucha para evitar que star… "paraíso de un brony, pesadilla para mi" Por Alex C.C

.

.

.

Ya por los pasillos en camino a por twilight…

-Nunca… haremos esto… de nuevo-dije con frustración y cansancio… nunca me sentí tan cansado y desgastado desde… bueno desde nunca.

-para mí fue "entretenido" jiji-dijo star, quien está feliz como lombriz… podía hacerle algo para que se fuera y todo, pero creo que mi vida sería más aburrida… ¿pero que estoy diciendo? Estaría mejor si no estuviera acosándome y violándome cada rato… pero al menos su compañía se siente bien, ¿con esto se refería brillo con la soledad? Como ella dijo "los demonio también podemos sentir soledad" entonces… es lo que estoy sintiendo ahora, soledad.

Posiblemente, hay cosas que no se pueden remplazar fácilmente, u olvidarlas, pero es difícil que yo las exprese… no es que sea un insensible pero, fácilmente olvido las cosas, no soy tan traumático… bueno algo, pero no mucha veces lo expresó, prefiero resérvamelo.

-en primer lugar star, porque me estas siguiendo- ya con lo de mañana ahora me sigue.

-solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo como guardia y como escolta-

Y solo te falto lo de acosadora… pueda que le pida un favor a star, pero ya empiezo a dudar en pedírselo… bueno ya que.

-star, te pediré un favor después de hablar con twilight- bueno después se lo diré que tipo de favor es.

De repente star se sonroja- si me lo pide así, acepto lelouch~~~-

Que diablo pensó…-¿sabes a que estoy ablando?-

-que me pedirías matrimonio no-dijo con una cara de inocencia que me parecía imposible…- o quiere algo más~~~-dijo en un tono juguetón.

Ya me arrepiento de preguntarle…- no, y el favor no tiene nada que ver con relación-

-eeehhhh, que aburrido-dijo star inflando los cachetes.

Se comporta como niña…-pero es algo que solo puedo pedirte, pero te diré luego que es-

-y porque no me lo dice ahora-

No le respondí porque ya llegamos a lo que sería el cuarto de twilight y toco ligeramente la puerta- pasen-se escuchó al otro lado, abrir la puerta, y twilight estaba con unos de sus libros para… para que más leería un libro, para estudiar más o que no se le olvide lo que aprendió… al menos que se libró fuera los "50 sombras de grey"-eres tu lelouch, tengo que hablar contigo-

Lo dice como si estuviéramos de novios o casados jeje… mejor que me callo que luego se cumple- star quédate vigilando afuera- le ordene… pero no se lo tomo de buenas, pero asedio.

-entendido-dijo forzando una sonrisa… ¿que tanto se queja?

-ok twilight, a aquí me tiene, que es lo que necesitas decirme-.

-ayer, cuando dejaste la mesa, también el príncipe light lo dejo poco después de que te fueras, hable un poco con zelda sobre la relación que tiene-.

Interesante la cosa- que averiguaste-

-solo descubrir que la relación de zelda y light, ha sido de la niñez como nos ha contado, pero algo que no puedo comprender, porque el príncipe light decidió aceptar el matrimonio ahora-

Ahora…- ósea que el matrimonio estaba arreglado mucho antes-asiente twilight.

… justo ni me acuerdo si nos dijo eso ante zelda… pero bueno, ¿si realmente estaba arreglado hace tiempo? Que fue que lo motivo que lo hiciera… igualmente la familia lo presiono para ello… pero eso no es motivo para hacer ahora, ya lo hubieran hecho.

Pueda que la madre de zelda tenía algo que ver para que se motivara light, aunque ella mismo mando a su hija que se casara, ¿pero, si ella misma no quiso que eso sucediera? ¿Sino que fue obligada en ese entonces? Con su muerte hubieran conseguido el derecho de casamiento de zelda y light, sin que hubiera nadie que lo pudiera detener.

Suena absurdo, de cierta manera, no puedo saber si es cierto lo que dijo, es solo una teoría, una teoría que puede resultar cierta, pero a la vez falsa, además no tengo pruebas de ello, hasta ahora…

-¿supiste algo de su madre?-

-la verdad, no quise preguntarle sobre el tema, para que no recordara un momento triste-

Un momento triste… que tanto uno se puede quedar traumado por la muerte de… mejor me callo que no soy el mejor de los caso.

-algo más que querías decir-

-bueno… solamente tenemos eso-

-ósea que estamos jodidos de información…-pensé, suspiro-bueno, tenemos algo, pero no es mucho al respeto-

-aun siendo la princesa de la amistad, hay casas que no puedo hacer bien-dijo twilight desanimándose a sí misma.

… que tan fan de uno de decirse todo eso, todo fallamos o no podemos hacer algo, hacer ciertas cosas, pero eso no es motivo para desanimarse, uno puede seguir avanzando o luchando por lo que más le gusta… ¿porque no le dijo eso a twilight de lugar de pensarlo? Que soy imbécil… mira me contagio su desanimo.

¡Aaahhhh! ¡Que soy imbécil!… de nuevo, twilight le gusta leer libro, si le dijo que valla a la biblioteca real o real biblioteca… ¿qué diablos dije? Podemos saber algo de aquí- twilight no pensaste en ir en la biblioteca para encontrar información-

Justo se le prende el foco a twilight- ¡es verdad! Como no se me ocurrió antes-dijo levantando su ánimo

Por cerebrito… okno, ni yo sé por qué no fue primero a la biblioteca.

-pero creo que me dejen entrar sin permiso-

-en eso, podemos pedir permiso a zelda que nos deje ingresar a su biblioteca-

-no se diga más-dijo twilight ya animada al 100% y decidida- iré de una vez que puedo encontrar- rápidamente twilight sale de la habitación dejándome solo aquí.

Y todavía me pregunto… porque nunca pensó en la biblioteca? ... si es lo primero que hace, todo lo que se mlp se va al caño… simple y única razón que, al ser un tiempo que no sé qué suceda después… puedo usar mi imagina...-¡AAAHHH!-grite de repente porque sentí como algo se estrellaba contra mí, tirándome a la cama, y era star que se lanzó como jugador americano.

-¿no te hizo nada? ¿que te dijo? ¿apoco serán novios? ¡no lo permitiré!-decía star totalmente descontrolada y no me dejaba de… como se dice "manosear" siendo cascos… ¿casco…sear?

¿Pero qué carajo le pasa? … está demasiado descontrolada desde la mañana-star no exagere, puede por favor de… ¡de dejarme de tocar "allí"!-le quita sus cascos encima de mi… "ónix", y la aventaba contra la cama… ya no entiendo porque aún sigo con el título de príncipe falso, si me tratan como cualquiera… bueno solo star, hay de más las mane 6.

-ahh lelouch~~~-hablando en un tono seductor-no tiene que ser brusco conmigo, por favor se, ca~ri~ño~so-

… sin comentario, solamente… sin comentario-no empecemos esto de nuevo…-

-porque? Estamos solo no hay nadie que los moleste y-

-y estamos en el cuarto de twilight si recuerdas… además te necesito para el favor que necesito-

-lo que quieras querido mío~~-

Esto no puede ser más molesto…

Pero de igual forma no lo hace aburrido.

E interesante la cosas jeje.

.

.

.

Por un carajo me tarde mucho de lo que pensé :V

Puta creatividad, puta mente… puto cuarto que me quita todo la creatividad del mundo :v

… bueno ya fue mucha maldición por hoy… algo me dice que lo hare seguido :v

Ahora lo que espera el público… la mayoría :v

Los reviews… oie shy que rikhu ... ok no :v

**SonicRush**: qué bueno que le fue entretenido… porque posiblemente no haga más de esto… tal vez :V

**Lightningrunner18**: lo de la poción trae el mayor deseo de amar dependiendo de ese individuo… pero igual puede traer algunos sentimiento mas siendo bueno… o malos :V y viste el resultado que no fue demasiado para alex ._.

No me ande asiendo apuesta aquí es terreno privado :v lléveselo muchachos "unos tipo te llevan lejos"

**MeganBrony**: en verdad no pero ._. … aquí tienes tu clop no te quejes si :V

**xxdavexx6**: eres el segundo que pone "interesante" cuando hablan de clop ._. pero wueno :v

… si hubieran dormido junto zelda y alex… creo que hubiera pasado lo de star xD) pero… no fue asi :V

**Thousandton**: uno no puede decir clop sin que venga una bola de gente brony alrededor: V como se emociona calenturientos Xd pero cada uno a su cosas no :3 … cosas… privada :v


	20. me descubrieron jejeje

Un grupo de personas estaba reunidos en un cementerio, humanos, ponis, oc's humano oc's de ponis… oc's mitad pony y humano "cof, cof, furry :V cof, cof" y… digamos que un montón de gente de todo tipo…

-estamos aquí, para unir esta querida pareja, en santo matrimonio-

… creo que nos equivocamos de escena… y de diálogos...

Ok empecemos.

-Estamos aquí, para unir estos parientes, por el santo fierro-

…

a ver, están difícil buscar la escena correcta para esto "se escucha una voz que le responden… no se entiende ni papas :v" espero que ahora si le den…

…  
salía una escena porno gráficamente muy, pero muy ezquecitho, pero por falta de presupuesto no se puede trasmitir…huehuehue.

"El narrador avienta el micrófono"

!Me largo de aquí! !Con esto no se puede!… !y luego censurado!

.

.

.

emmm, ahora si con la escena correcta :v

… espero ._.  
.

.

.  
-… espera porque hacemos esto?  
-porque se murió el escritor recuerda.  
-aahhh ok, … de que se murió?  
-mmhm, quien sabe, solo nos dijeron que se murió.  
-que fastidio… sabes que, debería estar en vacaciones, pero noooooo… se tenía que morir el pelotudo escritor.  
-emmm, jose.  
-no, encerio, quien ve a este puto, el escrito es un pendejo, el sonicRush me la pela.  
encerio, quien ve a estos putos…  
-jose! Estas al aire…  
…que? Ya estamos en vivo… avíseme :v  
-... solo espero que el jefe no se enoje…o no espera está muerto.

ya volviendo al funeral…

.

.

.  
-!ESPERA QUE PUTO FUNERAL!- salgo del ataúd asustando a los presente de mi funeral-TODAVIA NO MUEROOOOOO!- veo como todo salen corriendo gritando "UN ZOMBIE!" "CORRAN POR SU VIDAS!" "SE ME OLVIDO LOS FRIJOLES EN LA CASA!"  
-… esto me pasa por estar ausente por unos meses…-se me acerca alguien, y toca mi rostro… bueno manoseando por todo la cara.  
-jefesito, lo puedo tocar- me dijo la persona que se me acerco- no, debe está muerto, debe ser mi imaginación… VUELVE A DONDE PERTENECES ESPIRITU DEL JEFESITO!-  
… enserio está haciendo esto…

\- oye todavía sigo vivo-le respondo  
-SAL DE ESTE MUNDO!, VUELVE POR DONDE VOLVISTE!-  
-…te esto diciendo que-  
-QUE VUELVAS DE…  
lo interrumpo-QUE AUN SIGO VIVO SU CHINGADUNAMADRE…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-  
-… vuelve por donde vinis-  
-AAAAHHHH!- le pego en la cara y cae al suelo… dejo de mueve-… creo que me pase…-  
me salgo del ataúd y me voy del cementerio- yo vuelvo a mi trabajo-

.

.

.

Ya empezamos…

.

.

.

Con la respiración agitada, en un cuarto de entrenamiento a media noche, con una lanza sin punta con… no sé qué sea la wea esa que tiene de protección alrededor, que la sostenía con una mano y con la otra, una espada de madera, lanzaba algunos golpea recto con la lanza tan rápido como podía, cambiando con la espada, ataques diagonal, horizontales, y un giro 360° con la espada… por un momento parecí link jeje.

Corro hacia el frente y me impulso con la lanza, doy un giro de 180° con un corte recto horizontal, por último me impulso con lanza y la clavo, como si estuviera enterrando la lanza en alguien-… me veo ridículo haciendo esto…y sin mencionar esa explicación chafa que di-me dijo a mi mismo, tirándome al piso acostándome boca arriba extendiendo los brazos y piernas.

-no llevo ni una hora siendo esto y me canse jeje…-respiro profundo y suspiro- no estoy hecho para pelear. Ni para otra cosa estoy hecho… en que soy bueno en verdad, a ver por todo lo que hecho hasta ahora en equestria es, mentir, manipular, tener un nombre falso… y tampoco para mentir soy bueno jeje-.

… porque alguien ya sabe un secreto mío… además de Applejack, alguien más… sabe lo que soy, creo que debo mejorar en la forma de comportarme, como dijo ella, no me comporto como un príncipe como tal.

Flash back en el mismo día pero unas horas atrás… ni cuánto tiempo pero fue bastantes horas.

.

.

.

-… lelouch cuando me dirás ese favor-dijo star un poco impaciente…

Porque no debería estarla, si hace unos 20 min no le dicho nada…

-oyeee, leloooouuuuch, dimeeee-

Que más quiere que diga… no sé dónde se encuentra el campo de entrenamiento

-hay te dijo… nomas espera un momento-

Si… el campo de entrenamiento, es lo que le pediré, que me entrene estos 2 días restante… poco días para entrenar, no es nada, pero mínimo es algo.

Voy con unos de los guardias del castillo a preguntarles sobre el campo de entrenamiento, me preguntaron para que… para vender tamales, okno… no le dije eso, pero por poco de lo dijo ¡nomas porque!… debo verme como príncipe… que clase de príncipe andaría preguntado eso, ese serio yo, un príncipe de mentiras.

Ya caminando hacia el campo de entrenamiento, aunque es un cuarto no un campo… qué sentido tiene si le pones campo de entrenamiento si no es en el campo, y no tiene sentido lo que pienso, pueda que sea por… gusto u otra cosa.

-… lelouch, ya dime que es-dijo star impaciente.

-cuando lleguemos sabrás de que trata-le respondí, de hecho, no me estaría insistiendo si le hubiera dicho… ni yo entiendo porque no lo dijo pero… de seguro será porque soy tonto jeje… o porque evitaría ir al cuarto de entrenamiento… o campo ¡lo que sea!

-¡no me digas que!- dijo star sin completar la oración, pero por un motivo se, sonrojo, de seguro otro de su fantasía de mi… -oohhh lelouch~~-dijo en un tono coqueta… por así decirlo.

Ya de una vez al campo de entrenamiento, que de campo no tiene nada, pero bueno… me giro a star y me pongo a frente de ella-ya estamos aquí, lo que quiero decirte e-

Soy interrumpido por star - no tiene que decir nada-se para en sus patas traseras para mínimo llegar a mi pecho.

…¿enserio?

-se lo que me dirás- gira su rostro un lado siendo tapado por su melena-este momento lo esperado cuando te conocí-

…aquí vamos de nuevo…

-y por fin me aceptaste mi amor-me volta a ver directamente-lelocuh yo acep!-le tapó la boca con mi dedo índice.

-star antes que digas algo-miro nuevamente y sus ojos mostraba un brillo de esperanza… es como la otra veces pero, esta vez se ve que lo dice enserio…-no tiene que ver con una declaración un matrimonio si es lo que piensas-le dije matando toda esperanza del supuesto matrimonio que ella quería.

-… ¿qué?-dijo star un poco confundida y desilusionada-si no es eso… ¡me pide ser tu amante!-dijo emocionada.

… ¡pero qué clase de comedia romántica es esta!… una bien rara.

-¡tampoco eso!... te pido un favor que me ayudaras fue lo suficiente directo para que no me diga otra cosas sexual.

-el entrenamiento que tuvimos en tu cuarto no fue su~fi~cien~te~-me guiña un ojo.

… retiro lo dicho, no se puede tratar con ella si se pone así…

-no estoy hablando de eso… sino de, entrenarme, enseñarme en el manejo de las armas star… crees que pueda enseñarme-y espero que ya no diga otra cosas que juro que si lo hace… pensare en algo, pero lo hare.

-puedo enseñarte si, pero, ¿porque en este momento?-pregunto star.

Porque este momento… será porque, me enfrentare un payaso con complejo de vegeta en dos días, y que no se nada de pelear o usar adecuadamente un arma, eso sería suficiente explicación, pero prefiero no decirlo… me imagino que evitara de que lo haga, ah miedo de que muera.

Morir… nunca pensé en eso ya que lo pienso, arriesgare mi vida para una evitar que se case zelda con ese payaso de light… no tengo nada más que hacer, nunca he sido bueno en mi toma de decisiones, y creo que nunca lo seré, pero neh ¡yolo putos!

-necesito aprender a defenderme, por eso te traje hasta acá-… no me sonó muy convincente… bueno en parte si es por eso, pero más para lo que sucederá en 2 días.

Suspira star... ¿suspiro?-no se pude hacer nada para cambiarte de idea verdad, si puedo entrenarte lelouch, y necesitare que ponga empeño y voluntad en los entrenamientos-dijo star estando tranquila bajándose de mi pecho, caminando a una dirección en concreto.

Aunque me debo sorprenderme, no hizo ninguna objeción para evitar esto, será que de alguna manera saber de esto… o solo piensa que solo será entrenamiento.

Ahora que lo pienso…no se…emmm, jeje, donde este el armadero… asi se dice, bueno, donde se guarda las armas… no creo que se diga armadero… suena sin sentido jeje, bueno… quien sabe dónde este las armas, o el equipo de armas… no me complico la vida digo solo armas, si armas, para que tanta palabra que no entiendo… si una personas me escucharas seguro me da un zape por las cosas tontas que dijo sin sentido.

-¿pero cómo me entrenaras si no sabemos dónde este el armamento?-¡esa! ¡Esa palabra es la que buscaba! jajajajajajajajajajaja… aaahhh, soy idiota, como carajo digo armadero… puto analfabeta de miércoles que soy, por eso repruebo español jajajaja…ja….… vale verga la vida.

-para nuestra buena noticia las encontré-dijo star.

Volteo a ver dónde está star y veo un montón de armas… de madera, claro, obvio, quien carajo en su sano juicio usar armas de verdad para entrenar… ¿la antigua roma?... ni se si lo hacía… pero wueno, no estamos aquí por cosas de historia…

Ahora mi pregunta es… ¿dónde carajo supo donde era?-puedo hacer una pegunta, ¿cómo sabias donde se guardaban?-pregunto, soy más curiosos que un gato…neh muerte a los gatos!, okno… si soy curioso, pero por buenas razones… las cuales no mencionare por que no se las estoy diciendo a nadie, hablo con mi mente, qué sentido tiene hueheuehuheu mordekaiser nomber wuan… calla imbécil.

-porque antes de ser guardia del castillo de cantelort, fue de guardia de este castillo-dijo star dejo caer todo el equipo de armas.

…¿qué?

-me dices que, ¿ya has estado aquí?-pregunto nuevamente.

-sí, vengo de un pequeño pueblo cercas del reino de athenea, llamado tarak-dijo star- y es conocido porque la mayoría del pueblo llegan ser guardias del castillo-

tarak… que nombre más curioso, bueno no me puedo quejar donde vivo, se llama igual que un perro… ¿porque le pusieron el mismo nombre que un perro? ¿o el perro es el mismo nombre que el país?... neh, para que le busco sentido a eso.

-si eres originaria de aquí… ¿porque cambiaste al castillo de cantelort?-

-¿has visto, alguno otra yegua que sea guardia en este castillo?-

-no-

-todos los guardias del castillo de athenea son sementales, no se permite que ninguna yegua valla ser un guardia de athenea…simplemente nos consideran débiles para tomar tal puesto, que solo los sementales pueden encargarse de tal puesto, solo fui una excepción solo porque mi padre era un ex capitán del castillo al igual que mi abuelo-

Realmente es interesante… aquí parece que gobierna el machismo….que ni se cómo es el machismo… pero hay ando diciendo… esperen, quien gobierna es una mujer… o yegua en este caso… no tiene sentido eso de las considera débiles, si tan "débiles" son, como es que tiene una "débil" como reina, Turn Down For What! OOOOOOOOHHHHH! … ¿en qué tanto pienso yo?

-entonces, fue elección tuya verdad, al ir canterlot-dije.

-sí, si me hubiera quedado terminaría como sirvienta en el castillo, o la de volver a mi pueblo natal, pero la princesa celestia, me dio la oportunidad de seguir con mi puesto en cantelort-levita con su magia un escudo y espada de madera, las lanza a mí atrapándolo en el aire-basta de platica, me trajiste aquí para que te enseñe, ¿verdad?-con sus cascos agarra únicamente una espada-veamos de que eres capaz-

De la nada se abalanza contra mi sin aviso previo-¿¡oye espera, espera esperaaaa!?-con los mini-segundos que me quedaban en reaccionar, con el escudo cubrí la estocada de star, pero ella con movimiento rápido se posiciono a un lado mío golpeándome en el costado... ¡duele un carajo!-avisa cuando ataques!?-me sobaba el golpe y hacia unos gestos exagerados

-en un combate el enemigo no te avisara cuando atacan, fue buena tu primera reacción... pero la segunda... tiene que mejorar cariño-

-te recuerdo que no se pelear apropiadamente-

-pero si fue un golpe tan simple, aunque el primero lo hice con todas mí fuerzas jeje-

… ósea el segundo golpe fue mejor recibirlo que el primero… ¡adoro mi suerte de perro! … ok eso no tuvo sentido.

-y para que pudieras detener mi primer golpe sin inmutarte… fue increíble-

Si hago cosas que ni yo sé que puedo… de hecho solo me salen una vez cada 84 años… a pasado 84 años, ok ese chiste se está malgastando.

-solo que no se te suba a la cabeza, tiene mucho porque aprender-dijo star, posicionándose en pose de pelea-por lo que prepárate príncipe-

Es extraño, cambio un poco su forma de actitud… no demos vueltas a eso -preparado para aprender- igual me posiciono en alguna pose.

Y así, es como empezó un rato de entrenamiento con star, con algunos golpes, caídas, más golpes… mucho más golpes, parecía más un saco de boxeo jeje, solo esquivaba sus golpes, aunque ella solo tenía una espada y yo espada y escudo de madera, star no usaba su magia, solo sus cascos para sostener la espada de madera, era difícil darle alguna estocada, atacaba y ella hacia un contrataque, cubría, ataque por la espalda… literalmente fui su perra, pero poco a poco veía uno que otro movimiento de ella, reaccionaba un poco más rápido, pero todo seguía igual, lo que aprendía de su movimiento, lo cambiaba a otros, pero siempre había un patrón.

A y no olvidemos cuando se ponía totalmente pervertida, cuando caía, aprovechaba para subirse en mí y morderme la oreja… nunca entendí eso de porque mordían orejas algunas parejas…No esperaba que star fuera tan buena… no en el sentido pervertido sino en el combate, pueda que sea porque yo soy un noob total en esto jejeje… creo que me salgo del tema, solo dejemos que es buenas y ya.

… necesito controlar más mi fuerza, con eso de tener más fuerza al llegar a equestria, es un poco molesto, una de las veces que atacaba a star, no es para exagerar, pero podía matarla con un solo movimiento con esta espadita de maderita criaturitas del señor… ok ya no más referencia a youtubes jejeje… de hecho por esta fuerza exagerada mía, fue la razón de solo este esquivando los ataques de star... ¿porque tendré tanta fuerza? nunca fui "fuerte", solo lo dejamos que, sabia más o menos usar la poca fuerza que tenía... pero a hora no es fácil sujetar algo sin romperlo, aunque no agarro muchas cosas que digamos.

Además de qu ¡aaaaahhhh!

-lelouch mantente concentrado-dijo star golpeándome la cabeza con la espada de madera.

-eso intento, no es fácil esquivar todo tus golpes-dije sujetándome la cabeza por el dolor-era necesario uno en la cabeza-

-lo era, porque no me escuchabas-dijo star, luego se posiciona en pose de batalla al igual que yo, uso su magia para tele-trasportase, y por instinto voltee a mis espada… pero me tropiezo con mis propios pies y caigo de espaladas… ¡aaaahhh pero que vergüenza carajo!

-…también concéntrate en como mueves tus pesuñas-dijo mirando desde arriba de mí y con su espada tocándome en mi hombro

-son pies-

-pies… repito, porque decidiste ahora entrenar es este momento lelouch ¿hay algún motivo en especial?-pregunta star.

-no hay un motivo realmente, aunque, es por la manticora que nos atacó en el bosque evefree, en ese momento fue suerte que aparecieras- además del tremendo golpe que le di en sus… manticoritas.

Star no cambiaba su expresión de seriedad, siento que no me creyó realmente mi motivo, de hecho ha estado muy seria por estos momentos, pueda que sea nomas por el entrenamiento…aunque no se le olvida una que otra aprovechar momentos de perversión.

-leluoch, no me sigas engañando-dijo star levantando la voz levemente.

¡Oh mierda! ¡Piensa rápido Alex!

-¿engañando De que star?-… enserio solo eso dije.

-no sigas más con esto leluoch, ya no digas más mentiras-

… y en estos momentos no sé qué hacer o decir… si dijo más mentiras me saldrá el tiro por la culata, y si dejo la verdad… es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

-(suspiro… primera vez que uso esto huehuehue) creo que es momento de dejarlo verdad, ya me estaba cansando de esto de todo modos…-daba otros suspiro más profundo, luego me siento en el suelo de madera cruzando mi piernas una con la otra-solo por curiosidad, que fue lo que me delato…me imagino que fue el motivo de que quiera entrenar ¿no es asi?-

-si ya lo sabes para que responda tu pregunta-star hace la misma acción que yo, sentarse en el suelo

-jeje es cierto-

Hubo unos segundo de silencio, ninguno sabíamos que decir o preguntar, ¿qué puedo decir? y star es la que rompe el hielo

-quiero que me respondas con sinceridad leluoch, con la verdad ¿quién eres? no creo que seas realmente un príncipe-

-… como dice no soy un príncipe realmente, soy, alguien normal, sin nada en especial, y para aclarar por donde soy no existe la realeza, como los nobles o los reyes, algunas parte si, pero por donde soy-.

-ok… ¿Cómo llegaste a equestria?-

-llegue por medio de un portal que se abrió por donde caminaba- bueno por donde me metí, bajo un puente, por un billete que no me sirven aquí…-tuve curiosidad por pasar por él, y entonces es como llegue, cayendo desde el cielo-.

-enserio caíste del cielo…-dijo star eso ultimo sin creerlo.

-si aunque suene loco- me estoy sintiendo incomodo con todo esto…-no quiero volver a experimentar eso de nuevo-

-¿cuál es tu verdadero nombre? ¿Y de dónde sacaste el nombre lelouch vi Britania?-

Trágame tierra…

-mi nombre verdadero es Alex, el nombre de leluoch lo saque de un personaje ficticio que adoro- además de que es un ¡puto genio el cabron de lelouch! Si fuera real equestria seria dominada por el… bueno si es que fuera poni, porque humano llamaría mucho la atención.

-ok, ahora… ¿¡tienes hijos!?-grito esto último que… espera… ¿¡qué carajo me acaba de preguntar!?

-…-

-…-

-pasemos a la siguiente-

-evitaste la pregunta de seguro tienes hijos… ¿¡de quienes son!?-grito enojada… y como que indignada.

-¡cómo quiere que responda eso! y no, no tengo hijos…- como alguien se le ocurre en un momento tan serio una pregunta como esa… y si le dijo la verdad de eso, me molestara todo el rato.

-¿enserio?…-

-muy enserio-

-¿segurísimo?-

-segurísimo-

-¿tengamos uno?-

-¡claro que no! … ¿vas a seguir con tus preguntas star?-

-está bien… ¿porque nos mentiste de ser un príncipe y de tu nombre?-

-tenía que hacerlo, cuando llegue aquí fui al poniville, pero al verme los habitante se asustaron, solo me quede hay sin hacer nada hasta que alguien se acercara y me hablara, pero llego los guardias con su armas apuntándome pensando que era una amenaza, por lo que dije que era un principe y cambiándome el nombre nomas porque si… aunque el otro motivo fue por diversión jejeje-

-no veía necesario que digieras mentiras, con solo que siguieras lo que ellos decían posiblemente no te pasaría nada-

\- dijiste posiblemente, y algo me decía que me meterían a una celda, por lo que decidí hacer esa mentira y seguir con ella- además que si apunta con un arma tu obvio que te ven como amenaza… o que te quieren matar jejeje.

-¿por cuanto tiempo planeas con todo esta farsa?-

-… si pudiera que esto acabara de una vez, pero si dijo la verdad me lloverá pregunta de todo tipo y quiero evitar eso-

-pero no podrás evitarlo-

-si… estoy consciente de ello, pero aun estando consiente lo trato de evitar-sobo mis ojos para relajarme un poco.

-ahora la más importante, este entrenamiento, es para ayudar a la princesa zelda ¿verdad?-

-sí, y es porque…-

-porque vas a tener un enfrentamiento con el príncipe night light, verdad-

-exactamente, ¿cómo es que lo sabes?-

-no es difícil saberlo, donde proviene el príncipe night light es tradición si dos hombre que ama a la misma mujer, peleen por ella, con resultado uno de ello que queda con la mujer mientras que el otro, humillado o peor… su muerte-

-de una forma esperaba la muerte-

-¿¡entonces porque aceptaste lucha contra el!?-se levantó de su sitio bruscamente grito enfurecida-¡no es algo que nos concierne a mi o a ti! … o realmente amas a zelda-bajo su rostro para soltar lágrimas…

Como diablos termino en sentimentalismo…-star-levanto su rostro limpiándole las lágrimas provocadas por mí- no es porque ame a zelda realmente-

-¿¡Entonces porque!?-

-… simplemente porque quise hacerlo jejeje-rio nerviosamente-es tonto verdad, que acepte a duelo a muerte solo porque quise jejejejeje-mi risa no era de alegría o de psicópata, sino por realmente es graciosos para mí la estupidez que decidí.

-eres idiota o que-sonrió ligeramente- de seguro eres el único que le ocurre eso-

-como dijiste, el único y sin igual-me levanto para con mi brazo izquierdo elevo la espada apuntado el cielo-¡leluoch vi Britania quien es realmente alex! ¡Y bajo con ese nombre falso!...-bajo mi brazo posicionándolo en mi nuca- intentar engañar a todos, aunque no sea realmente esa mi intención-.

Star no pudo soportar la escena épicamente ridícula que hice, que se lanzó a carcajadas

-jajajajajajaja, ¿que fue todo eso? Jajajaja, no lo esperaba-seguia riéndose.

-es mi virtud, hacer lo impensable, aunque también es hacer lo ridículamente impensable, soy un experto-

-ya lo creo… no cambiaras de decisión en ayudar a zeldad ¿verdad?-

-no, aunque pudiera creo que tampoco-

-entonces… sigamos con esto-

-¿con que cosa?-

-con el entrenamiento, si quiere tener una oportunidad contra ligh, tendrás que entrenar duro-levita con su cuerno 6 espadas de madera al mismo tiempo-estás listo leluoch-

-… no lo creo-retrocedo unos pasos atrás- y si bajamos la intensidad un poco jejeje…- no creo poder soportar más de 5 espadas a la vez

-de hecho, es lo que acabo de hacer, regularmente usaba entre de 10 a 15 espadas, pero no te preocupes seré gentil~- apunta las 5 espadas de madera directo hacia a mí.

Jejeje...je… creo que me arrepiento de esto…

Fin del flashback… bastante largo.

-… por un momento vi mi vida pasar ante mis ojos-dije casi llorando lagrimas falsas y me levanto recogiendo las dos armas de madera en el suelo, observando, pensado, ¿cuál sería mi estilo de combate con armas? Espada y escudo, solamente escudo, hachas, lanza con escudo o solamente igual solo una lanza, no sé qué elegir.

Un dato interesante que me dijo star, que el estilo que uso contra a mí en el entrenamiento se llama "la danza de las espadas"… o para mí el "esquiva, esquiva o te corto en partes" jejeje… un estilo en la que solo los unicornio usan y que requiere mucha concentración mental al levitarlas, porque si no se usan bien el propio usuario puede lastimar o matar a si mismo, además de que es el estilo de pelea de night light.

-Eso me dará un ventaja contra light… pero, mis probabilidades son pocas, si lo miro por un porcentaje… ¿un 2 a 3%? Hasta creo que menos tengo la probabilidad-

-Para ser exacto, fue un poco más fácil esquivar para mí, pueda que estar no tenga demasiado concentración o solo se contuvo, pero no quita el hecho que tenga que estar atento a cada una de ellas… en este punto estoy siendo negativo, y como no, un unicornio que usa varias espadas y usa magia, mientras que yo solo fuerza y… fuerza, tengo fuerza, eso… pueda que me ayude, aunque también debo hallar el conjunto de armamento adecuado para ese enfrentamiento.-

-¿tengo que hablar con brillo para que me ayude?… o tal vez-

-o talvez no debas pensar mucho-dijo una voz, que no identifico en que parte lo escuche.

-¿quien anda hay?-pregunte levantando la voz suficiente para escuchar eco por cuarto de entrenamiento.

-no tiene que preocupar por quien soy-entre las sombras del cuarto aparece un pegaso y por lo que alcance ver, es de pelaje blanco, y la melena de color rojo, y no por lo poco iluminado que esta la habitación por la luna, no alcanzo a ver su cutie mark.

-sino lo que debes hacer-dijo el unicornio saliendo de las sombras.

-¿escuchaste todo verdad?-le preguntaba al extraño unicornio.

-lo suficiente de que te enfrentaras contra alguien difícil de derrotar-me respondió.

Que tranza de decir que es fuerte, será imposible de que tenga la victoria, solo me desaniman.

-pero aun sabiendo eso, te enfrentara contra él, verdad-

-… si, más o menos me dijeron el peligro que me enfrento-cruzo mis brazos-por eso tengo que decidir que es mejor para enfrentarlo-

-¿piensas que te dará un ventaja si escoges las armas correctas?- le siento con la cabeza-las armas no te darán una clara ventaja, una buena estrategia lo hará-

-¿pero como haré una buena estrategia?-le cuestione- no sé nada de light, no se es como el lucha, si lucha de forma ofensiva o defensiva…-

-simple, déjate llevar, mira, cuando entrenabas con tu compañera, miraste sus movimiento, intuiste a donde te iba a atacar…ocasionalmente, escuchaste los sonidos de tu alrededor, y sin pensarlo sabias donde estaba… en ocasiones-

-¡como que ocasiones!… no sé si tengas razón o no, hasta que llegue ese día, sabré el resultado-

-te diré un consejo, concéntrate más en la defensiva únicamente, hasta que halles una apertura-dijo aquel pegaso escondiéndose otra vez en la sombras de la habitación poco a poco.

-espere, al menos dígame su… nombre-cuando termine mi oración el unicornio ya se había perdido en las sombras-… como todos son metiches-

-… tal vez debo seguir su consejo-

.

.

.

Fin

Sorpresa he vuelto! :v

¿Qué? ¿Nadie me extraño? :,v … bueno unos no y otros si de seguro :v  
y si pregunta porque tarde… simplemente… un bloqueo a mi cerebro de gran magnitud, que dure todo ese rato sin subir este cap :,v

Bueno con los reviews :v

**gohan252: **gracias por ver mi fic, espero que te gusto :v  
para que pueda ver más idioteces más mamadas, mas clo… dijo… más idioteces :v

**MeganBrony: **… no lo creo :V  
la dejare suelta y quien se acerque, ¡violado! :v

**SonicRush: ¡**ya no esperes más! Ya actualice primuuuuu :v  
disfrute el cap.

**Lightningrunner18**: no pos… al hacer sus "necesidades" se calma más :v  
si, muy filosófico, pero luego hablo Alex y la cago con la hormiga del final :v

**xxdavexx6: **… perdón tarde demasiado :,v  
lo siento :,v

.

pissss, oigan no es para hacer promocion pero...  
mi libro el enterrador de tumbas esta siendo un exito... ok chiste malgastado :v  
que pasen por la cuenta de Lightningrunner18 y veran fi's grandiosos y graciosos :v como  
Alex el Ilusionista de Equestria  
Sora y Trixie - Worlds Collide  
y no menos importante.  
Aaron y La leyenda del Guardian  
vealo se que le van a encantar :v  
... y no dijo esto porque me tengan amenazado con pistola en la cabeza jejeje... claro que no :,v  
... SOLO VEANLO Y YA! :v


End file.
